Just want to be Understood
by Annfi-E-rgo
Summary: [REMAKE] "Aku hanya ingin satu hal. Hanya ingin dimengerti. Sebegitu sulit, kah?" / Sebuah kisah mengenai seseorang yang selalu disalah mengerti. / Alternative Reality with li'l bit Fantay, Elemental!sibling, non-pair, very long OS.


Halilintar mengakui jika ia bukanlah kakak yang baik untuk adik-adiknya. Ia kaku, datar, egois dan tidak peka terhadap lingkungan. Ia berbeda jauh dari Taufan dan Gempa. Mereka bisa dengan cepat akrab pada adik-adik mereka yang notabene selalu melempar pandangan segan, bahkan takut padanya.

Tapi memang seperti inilah Halilintar. Dia lebih suka menyaksikan atau melakukan sesuatu di dalam bayangan, seperti menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan caranya sendiri. Dia juga hanya akan bertindak saat yang disayanginya terancam. Dia hanya tak suka segala perbuatannya harus diperlihatkan. Ibarat kata, Halilintar berpegang teguh pada perkataan : _tangan kanan memberi, tangan kiri tak perlu tahu._

Halilintar sangat menyayangi keluarga _elemental_ nya, bahkan melebihi rasa sayang pada dirinya sendiri. Namun orang-orang, bahkan adiknya sendiri selalu saja salah paham padanya.

Apa tidak ada yang mencoba untuk mengerti dirinya? Mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi Halilintar yang memang sulit menyalurkan emosinya secara benar?

.

.

.

 _ **BoBoiBoy/BoBoiBoy Galaxy © Animonsta Studio (Monsta)**_

 _ **Teeneger for war scene**_

 _ **Fantasy (?), Family**_ _ **,**_ _ **Friendship**_ _ **,**_ _ **Hurt**_ _ **/**_ _ **Comfort**_

 _ **Elemental**_ _ **!**_ _ **sibling**_ _ **,**_ _ **Elemental**_ _ **!**_ _ **Twins**_ _ **,**_ _ **Alternative Reality**_ _ **,**_ _ **Modificated**_ _ **-**_ _ **Canon**_ _ **,**_ _ **Out of Character**_ _ **,**_ _ **Non-Pairing**_ _ **,**_ _ **Full of Typo's**_ _ **,**_ _ **etc**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Very long oneshot from me**_ _ **.**_ _ **Happy reading**_ _ **,**_ _ **guys**_ _ **.**_ _ **I hope you like this story**_ _ **.**_

.

.

.

 _ **Just want**_ _ **to be**_ _ **Understood**_ _by_ **littlecarnation_**

.

.

.

"Kau ada masalah lagi, Halilintar?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai ungu gelap sembari memperbaiki kacamata bergagang ungu yang melorot dari hidungnya. Ia menatap pemuda berpakaian serba merah-hitam yang tengah duduk sendirian di tepi pantai yang sudah sepi akibat tugas sang mentari telah digantikan takhtanya oleh bulan.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Halilintar hanya menoleh sekilas ke belakang tanpa bermaksud memberikan atensi penuh, "Oh, kau Fang." ujarnya singkat sebelum kembali menatap hamparan birunya pantai yang tenang. Dia terlihat tak acuh walau pemuda yang tadi bertanya padanya kini telah duduk di sebelahnya diiringi dengusan.

Fang—si pemuda berkacamata—menatap ke arah sepasang mata _hazel_ milik Halilintar, "Masalah dengan adik-adikmu lagi?" Fang bertanya lagi ketika teringat pertanyaannya tadi belum dijawab.

Kini giliran Halilintar yang mendengus, "Pertanyaan serupa dariku, kalau begitu. Malam-malam datang ke pantai, kau sedang bermasalah dengan Kapten Kaizo, Prajurit Pang?" ia hanya menyeringai melihat Fang mendelik padanya.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Halilintar." desis si pemuda berkacamata, "Kau ada masalah dengan siapa kali ini? Taufan? Blaze? Atau dengan adikmu yang lain?" todongnya tanpa basa-basi.

Raut wajah Halilintar berubah datar sebelum ia menghela napas, "Kenapa di antara banyak orang yang aku harap bisa membaca diriku, harus kau yang mendapatkan kemampuan itu, Fang?" Pemuda itu menatap lurus sahabatnya lalu bertanya, "Apa aku memang seorang kakak yang buruk menurutmu?"

Fang mengerutkan dahi menatap pancaran frustrasi yang sempat terlihat walau hanya beberapa detik di permata _hazel_ kembar milik Halilintar. Ia berhenti memainkan kacamata yang bisa membuatnya menembus benda solid itu dan mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada si anak tertua dalam tujuh bersaudara—rekaan akibat jam kuasa yang diberikan oleh Sfera Kuasa Ochobot—BoBoiBoy.

"Apa yang terjadi, Halilintar? Kau bisa bercerita mengenai masalahmu padaku. Kita ini teman baik, kan?" desak Fang saat temannya—pecahan BoBoiBoy—si pengendali elemen petir itu tak kunjung menjawab.

Pemuda bersurai acak yang tertutup topi dinosaurus berwarna serupa pakaiannya itu menghela napas pendek kemudian membuka topinya. Membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan anak rambutnya yang berantakan dalam keheningan malam.

BoBoiBoy Halilintar memandang mata _violet_ Fang dengan desahan pelan, "Ochobot." Ia memejamkan matanya, "Dia bilang aku seharusnya lebih dekat dengan pecahan elemen BoBoiBoy yang lain, bukannya menjauhi atau mencari perkara dengan mereka." Halilintar membuka matanya kembali dan menatap pemuda alien berstatus sahabatnya itu, "Dia bilang seharusnya aku tak keras kepala, sehingga memicu pertengkaran dengan yang lain dan membuat Tok Aba terus-terusan jatuh sakit." Si pengendali petir itu mengepalkan tangannya, membuat aliran-aliran listrik voltase rendah mengalir sebagai bentuk emosinya, "Dia bilang aku adalah pecahan yang paling tak berguna, ketika Blaze yang konyol, bahkan selalu membuat masalah saja tahu kapan masanya ia harus berhenti membuat ulah."

Fang terdiam, lalu menatap tangan Halilintar yang masih mengalirkan listrik berwarna kemerahan. "Kau tahu, Halilintar? Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu." sahutnya sembari mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menekuk lutut guna melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan kemudian memangku kepalanya, "Waktu aku masih kecil dan abangku belum menjadi kapten bahkan belum menjadi anggota pasukan TAPOPS, ayahku juga selalu menyalahi ketika aku dan abangku bertengkar di depan ibuku yang rentan jatuh sakit, walaupun bukan aku yang salah." pandangan mata _violet_ itu mulai menerawang, "Dia mengatakan jika aku seharusnya menjadi seperti abangku, Kaizo, yang bisa melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna. Dia bahkan sering kali mengataiku, jika aku sama seperti bibit gagal." lengkungan bibir yang tak menyentuh mata terukir di bibir alien berwujud manusia itu, membuat Halilintar melupakan masalahnya dan menatap lurus ke sahabatnya.

"Jadi … itukah alasanmu mengikuti jejak abangmu? Untuk membuktikan jika ucapan ayahmu itu salah? Untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau pun bisa menjadi anggota TAPOPS di usia muda, lalu bisa mengembara di galaksi mencari _Power Sphera_ di saat seharusnya anak seusiamu masih belajar dan bermain?" tanya Halilintar dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Fang hanya mengangguk sekali dan Halilintar ingin mengajukan pertanyan lagi, "Apa kau tidak merasa kesal atau apapun pada ayahmu?"

Pemuda berambut ungu gelap itu tertawa, "Munafik rasanya jika kubilang aku tak merasakannya," akunya samar, "Tapi bukankah seharusnya aku bisa melihat dari sisi positifnya? Setelah ayah dan ibuku tiada, aku baru mengetahui, jika ayahku sengaja melakukan semua hal itu padaku agar aku tertempa menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan tak manja pada orang lain. Aku pun baru mengetahui jika ayahku selalu mengatakan jika ia bangga padaku pada Kapten dan juga pada mendiang ibuku."

Suasana hening sejenak sebelum pemuda berpakaian merah-hitam itu kembali buka suara, "Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku harus menatap sisi lain permasalahanku ini, bukan?" tanyanya dengan wajah berseri pada Fang yang tersenyum miring padanya.

"Perlu banyak waktu bagimu untuk mencerna permasalahan sepele seperti itu, Halilintar? Dasar payah!" ejek Fang lalu berdiri dan menatap sahabatnya yang terbelalak dengan mata yang berubah menjadi semerah batu _vermilion_.

Halilintar segera membuat gerakan seperti mengambil pedang dari sarungnya, "Apa kau bilang, Fang?! Payah?! Mari ke sini kau, akan aku tunjukkan siapa yang payah! _Pedang Halilintar_!" ia berkata geram lalu menggenggam erat pedang merah panjang di tangan dan menghunuskannya ke arah Fang.

" _Tumbukan Jari Bayang_!" balas alien berkacamata itu sebelum menekan tombol di kacamatanya saat pedang milik Halilintar berhasil mengaburkan kuasa bayangnya, " _Kuasa Penembus_ ," bisiknya lirih dan pedang itu hanya menusuk udara kosong membuat BoBoiBoy Halilintar itu berdesis geram.

"Penakut kau, Fang!" decaknya sembari terus berusaha menyerang sahabatnya yang masih menghilang sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak, " _Tetakan Halilintar_!" pemuda itu menebaskan pedang halilintarnya ke sembarang arah, tak mengacuhkan bunyi dengung memekakkan yang tercipta di setiap tebasannya.

"Percuma saja, kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku, Halilintar. Tak usah bersusah payah menebaskan pedangmu ke sana kemari." Fang kembali meledek dengan suara serta tawanya yang berada tepat di belakang pengendali si elemen petir.

"Hish! Penakut kau, Fang! Mari sini kau! Ayo lawan aku seperti seorang lelaki! _Bola Kilat_!" Dengan jengkel Halilintar melemparkan bola kilatnya di tempat di mana pun ia mendengar tawa menjengkelkan milik sahabat aliennya.

"KELUAR KAU FANG! _PEDANG HALILINTAR_! _PUSARAN HALILINTAR_!"

"BERHENTI HALILINTAR! JANGAN BERBUAT GADUH!" Dua suara yang muncul berikutnya membuat Halilintar sontak saja menjentikkan jarinya, guna menghilangkan pedang berserta pusaran merah yang tadi dibuatnya. Fang pun secara refleks kembali menonaktifkan kuasa penembusnya. Halilintar dan Fang saling pandang sesaat sebelum menatap dua orang yang tengah menuju tempat mereka.

"Lihat, BoBoiBoy Taufan dan BoBoiBoy Gempa datang." kekeh Fang pada Halilintar yang mendelik padanya seakan telah menyadari jebakannya, "ISH! Tak berguna kau, Fang!" caci Halilintar ketika Taufan dan Gempa sudah berada di sisi kanan-kirinya.

Taufan yang berdiri di _hoverboard_ menatap bingung pada Halilintar yang mendelik dan juga Fang yang menyeringai, sementara Gempa yang menyadari ada sesuatu telah terjadi pun mulai berdiri di tengah keduanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, huh? Berduel malam-malam seperti ini?" Gempa bertanya pada keduanya yang masih berekspresi sama. Saat tahu jika ia takkan dianggap, pemuda pengendali tanah itu mulai menatap Halilintar yang matanya masih berwarna merah—emosi, "Kau jangan suka keluar tanpa pamit seperti ini, Halilintar. Kau tak tahu, apa, kami semua panik saat melihat kau tidak ada. Bahkan Tok Aba memilih menungguimu di teras daripada beristirahat di kamarnya," jelas Gempa dengan nada cemas.

Halilintar tersentak dan seketika warna matanya kembali berwarna _hazel_. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taufan dan Gempa dengan raut wajah menyesal samar yang tampak di wajahnya, "Maaf, aku … aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri saja."

Taufan menghela napas sebelum menepuk sebelah bahu kakaknya itu pelan, "Sudahlah, tak apa. Tapi kau bisa mengajak salah satu di antara kami, kan? Atau paling tidak kau bisa memberi kabar kalau kau memang ingin pergi sendirian." ia memberikan senyuman teduh kala Halilintar menatapnya.

"Entahlah, Halilintar. Suka sekali membuat orang lain cemas. Dasar kakak tak guna!" provokasi Fang sembari memutar topi Halilintar ke arah kiri, membuatnya sekilas mirip seperti BoBoiBoy Thorn dengan ia sebagai versi ganasnya.

Halilintar berdecak kesal lalu memukul tangan lancang sang alien dan menjauhkannya dari kepalanya. Ia kembali menghadapkan topinya ke arah depan sembari terus mendelik garang pada pemuda berambut ungu gelap dan berkacamata itu.

Taufan hanya tertawa, sementara Gempa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum. Kemudian mereka menatap Halilintar dan mengajaknya pulang, "Ayo, Halilintar. Kasihan Tok Aba dan Ochobot cari-cari kau dari tadi," ujar Gempa sementara Halilintar memilih mengangguk tanpa bersuara lagi.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan malam menuju kediamam Tok Aba dengan Fang mengekori di belakang mereka. Beberapa langkah setelahnya, tiba-tiba Halilintar yang tadinya berada di tengah pecahan dua dan tiga menghilang dengan dengungan, membuat Taufan dan Gempa mencari sang saudara pertama ke sekeliling mereka, sementara Fang mulai menatap waspada.

"Halilintar?" panggil Fang ragu-ragu. Entah mengapa ia mendapat firasat buruk dengan menghilangnya sahabat sekaligus _rival_ dalam berebut kepupolerannya itu.

" _PEDANG HALILINTAR_! _TUSUKAN PEDANG HALILINTAR_! RASAKANLAH!" Cahaya kilat merah menyilaukan datang bersamaan dengan dengung dan kehadiran Halilintar yang langsung menusukkan pedang merah di belakang Fang yang membelalak horor ke arahnya yang menyeringai.

"AAARGH!" jerit si alien penguasa bayang yang kini tergeletak hangus akibat serangan pecahan pertama BoBoiBoy yang muncul akibat rasa marah itu.

Taufan seketika saja ternganga menatap alien hangus yang notabene merupakan teman mereka, begitu pula Gempa yang memandang horor pada Fang yang telah gosong dan tengah meringis akibat serangan kejut kakaknya.

Pemuda berpakaian merah-hitam itu terkekeh senang sembari memutar pedang halilintarnya. Ia kemudian menyeringai pada sang sahabat yang menatap ngeri padanya.

"Rasakan! Itu akibatnya mempermainkan seorang Halilintar," ujarnya senang sebelum raut wajahnya kembali mendatar. Tanpa mengacuhkan apapun ia kemudian beranjak dari sana, berencana pulang ke tempat kakeknya.

"Oi, Fang! Kau masih hidup, kan?" ringis pemuda di atas _hoverboard_ yang mengenakan pakaian biru gelap-putih dengan topi miring ke kanan, Taufan.

Pemuda berpakaian kuning keemasan-hitam bertopi terbalik yang tak lain adalah Gempa, hanya menatap tak enak pada Fang, "Maafkan Halilintar, ya." Ia mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu si alien untuk berdiri.

Dengung sekali lagi terdengar dan tangan Gempa telah ditarik lebih dulu oleh pemuda berpakaian merah-hitam sebelum si pemilik kacamata berkuasa penembus itu mencapainya, "Cepatlah, Gempa! Kasihan Atok terlalu lama menunggu kita bertiga pulang," Dan tanpa aba-aba ia menarik Gempa dan Taufan pulang, meninggalkan alien hangus yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri tanpa belas kasihan.

"Oi, oi, oi! Lalu aku ini bagaimana?!" Fang bersorak saat ketiga BoBoiBoy itu hampir menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ketiga pecahan _elemental_ itu menoleh dan Halilintar hanya menyeringai sadis, "Tunggu saja Kapten Kaizo datang saat menyadari kau tidak ada di rumah, Prajurit Pang! Dah!" Ia melambai singkat dan mulai menyeret kedua adiknya pulang.

Fang hanya meringis saat meratapi penderitaannya akibat bermain-main dengan emosi Halilintar. Mulai sekarang ia harus mencatat dalam _mental note_ -nya agar tak pernah lagi mencari masalah hingga melampai batas kesabaran pecahan pertama BoBoiBoy yang kesabarannya memang sama tipisnya dengan seutas rambut itu.

.

.

.

"Halilintar, cucu Atok! Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa, risau Atok saat lihat kau tak ada dalam kamar dan sekitar rumah." Lelaki tua yang tak lain Tok Aba berseru saat Halilintar dan kedua cucunya pulang. Tak peduli bila ia tengah sakit, ia menghampiri si cucu sulungnya dan memeluknya erat, "Takut Atok, takut kalau kau menghilang dan diculik lagi seperti dulu. Cukup sekali saja Atok _stress_ menatap kau yang dicuci otak oleh alien jahat," ujar Tok Aba sembari memeluk Halilintar yang seketika merasa bersalah.

" _Assalamu'alaikum_ , Tok. Maaf karena Halilintar sudah membuat Atok khawatir." balas si pemuda berpakaian merah-hitam dengan nada menyesal sebelum melonggarkan pelukan Atoknya dan menatap wajah lelah sang Atok, "Tadi Halilintar hanya berencana ingin pergi bertenang sebentar saja, Tok. Halilintar janji sekarang kalau mau kemana-mana akan izin dulu dengan Tok Aba atau dengan yang lain agar Atok tak perlu lagi risaukan Halilintar," janjinya sambil tersenyum pada kakeknya yang juga tersenyum dan mulai melepas pelukannya.

" _Wa'alaikumsalam_. Iya lah, Atok terima janji kau. Nah, sekarang ayo masuk semua. Taufan, Gempa, silakan beritahu ke adik-adik kalian kalau Halilintar sudah ditemukan. Kasihan mereka mau tidur tak tenang. Kalian berdua pun tidurlah, besok sekolah, kan?"

Taufan dan Gempa mengangguk lalu bergegas menuju kamar mereka di lantai dua, meninggalkan Tok Aba, Halilintar dan Sfera Kuasa robot bundar berwarna kuning-hitam—Ochobot.

"Halilintar! Syukurlah kau—eh?" Ochobot yang bersiap-siap ingin memeluk teman sekaligus tuannya itu terheran saat Halilintar yang tadi berada di depannya telah berpindah dengan gerakan kilatnya ke anak tangga pertama menuju lantai dua. Alhasil yang dipeluknya adalah Tok Aba yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah keduanya.

Tanpa menatap ke belakang, pemuda penguasa elemen petir itu memegang pegangan tangga dan berujar pelan, "Selamat malam, Tok Aba. Banyaklah istirahat biar cepat sembuh. Kami semua sayang Atok," Tanpa menunggu jawaban ia pergi meninggalkan keduanya menuju kamar.

"Halilintar ..." gumam robot kuning-hitam itu saat ia diabaikan. Sedikitnya ia tahu jika pemuda itu masih mengingat kata-kata pedasnya sesaat sebelum si pecahan berelemen petir itu menghilang tadi. Jika saja boleh jujur, Ochobot pun merasa kalau kata-kata yang diucapnya tadi memang keterlaluan untuk diucapkan pada seorang tuan yang sudah menjadi teman baiknya, penjaganya serta pelindungnya selama bertahun-tahun dari kejaran para pemburu _Power Sphera_ dengan taruhan nyawa.

Tok Aba mengelus kepala Ochobot dan tersenyum, "Tunggu apa lagi, Ochobot? Kejarlah dia, luruskan masalah kalian tadi dan selepas itu kau pun pergilah beristirahat." nasehatnya melihat Sfera Kuasa generasi kesembilan itu murung menatap kepergian cucu pertamanya.

Tok Aba sebenarnya tahu tentang permasalahan robot kuning itu dengan pecahan cucunya. Namun cucunya sudah dewasa, bukan tempatnya lagi untuk menengahi permasalahan mereka.

"Baik, Tok. Atok juga segera istirahatlah dalam kamar, sudah jam sepuluh malam sekarang ini."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Malam, Ochobot."

"Malam, Tok."

.

.

.

Bunyi derit pintu kayu terbuka membuat enam orang berwajah serupa yang berada dalam kamar menoleh dan menatap saudara tertua mereka yang memasuki kamar dengan wajah datar tanpa bersuara. Enam pasang mata berwarna _hazel_ itu bahkan tak mengalihkan pandangan mereka barang sedetik saja dari Halilintar yang tengah melepas topi dan jaketnya untuk digantung di sebelah tempat tidur tingkat tiganya, di mana jaket dan topi milik Taufan dan Gempa yang tidur di atas tempat tidurnya sudah lebih dulu tergantung. Sepatunya juga telah terletak rapi di rak sepatu yang menghadap jendela.

Suara gemuruh samar di luar jendela kamar mengalihkan perhatian si pemilik kuasa petir. Ia menatap ke luar di mana hujan rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi lebih deras.

"Hujan," ia bergumam pelan namun masih terdengar oleh seluruh orang si kamar, yang kemudian turut mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke luar juga.

Sekali lagi pintu kamar mereka terbuka, membuat semua mata—kecuali Halilintar—menatap Ochobot yang masuk sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamar. Ia terbang sunyi menuju si pecahan pertama yang sama sekali tak memandang ke arahnya dan malah sibuk merapikan kaos merah marun sepanjang sikunya dan mulai menaiki kasur kemudian menarik selimut hitam dengan motif petir merahnya hingga sebatas bahu.

"Halilintar, Halilintar, aku … aku minta maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud berkata seperti tadi. Aku … aku hanya tengah kalut dan terbawa emosi saja tadi."

Wajah Halilintar yang menghadap ke arah tembok membuat Sfera Kuasa berwarna kuning-hitam itu menghela napas saat salah seorang tuannya memilih tak mengacuhkannya. Dengan kecewa ia mulai menuju tempat istirahatnya. Ia masih mengintip sesekali ke arah si pemuda berelemen petir itu, sedikitnya ia berharap pemuda itu akan menanggapi kata-katanya. Memaki-makinya pun tak apa. Namun bermenit-menit terlewat dengan kesunyian dan tak ada suara apapun terdengar. Dengan harapan jika ia bisa mencoba lagi esok, Ochobot pun mulai memejamkan matanya.

Enam orang pecahan BoBoiBoy lainnya itu saling pandang, bertanya perihal masalah apa yang membuat Halilintar dan Ochobot yang biasanya akrab menjadi renggang, tak ambil pusing pada jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan jam setengah sebelas malam.

"Tunggu apa lagi kalian berenam? Tidurlah, besok sekolah." Suara dingin nan angkuh terdengar memerintah, membuat mereka tersentak dan menatap punggung sosok yang mereka pikir telah tertidur lelap.

Tanpa basa-basi mereka mengambil selimut mereka dan mulai mengucapkan selamat tidur pada masing-masing. Namun, tentu berbeda untuk Halilintar. Mereka sepakat memilih mengucapkan selamat malam pada sang kakak sulung secara bersamaan, karena empat pemilik kuasa yang lebih muda dari Taufan dan Gempa di sana masih takut dan segan pada si elemen petir.

"Selamat tidur, Kak Halilintar."

Hanya keheningan malam yang menyambut dan mereka berpikir bahwa mungkin sang kakak sudah tertidur. Namun, tepat sesaat sebelum nyawa mereka melayang masuk ke alam mimpi, gumaman suara dingin yang mengucapkan dua kata sederhana namun membuat mereka tidur dengan senyuman, terdengar.

"Mimpi indah."

.

.

.

Orang-orang pasti akan lebih memilih tidur begelung dalam selimut tebal nan hangat di kala hujan, petir dan gemuruh saling menyahuti di luar rumah. Apalagi di saat itu jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Namun, seperti yang telah dikatakan. Itu orang lain, karena pecahan tertua BoBoiBoy si penguasa elemen petir itu justru lebih memilih membuka jendela kamarnya, terbang ke luar dan menutup kembali jendela itu dengan perlahan, agar air hujan dan udara malam yang membekukan tulang itu tak mengganggu tidur saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Entah apa yang ada di kepala BoBoiBoy Halilintar, memilih duduk santai di atap kala hujan dan petir mengganas dengan hanya memakai kaos merah marun dan celana panjang hitam-merahnya yang biasa, tanpa memakai topi, jaket dan juga sepatu untuk melindungi tubuhnya.

Halilintar menghela napas dan memilih menatap petir yang bersahutan di balik awan kelabu yang bergulung-gulung di langit dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Mungkin saja karena ia adalah pemilik elemen petir, sehingga ia sama sekali tak takut berada di tengah cuaca seperti ini. Ia bahkan merasa tenang saat orang akan merasa ketakukan dengan suara petir yang memekakkan telinga itu.

Tapi senyuman itu tak bertahan lama di bibir si sulung BoBoiBoy saat ia mengingat kejadian apa yang telah terjadi padanya hari ini. Dimulai dari pagi tadi saat mereka hendak berangkat sekolah, di mana ia hampir saja menghabisi nyawa adik ketiganya—Blaze, hanya karena si pemilik elemen nyala api itu tak sengaja melemparinya dengan bola api seukuran bola pingpong saat ia tengah memasang tali sepatunya yang terlepas di tepi jalan dekat rumah Mak Cik Kantin yang tengah mengurusi ayam-ayam miliknya.

Saat ditanyai Gempa yang bertugas menahan Halilintar yang mengamuk sembari melempar pedangnya, Blaze berkata dengan takut-takut bahwa ia hanya ingin mengesankan ayam-ayam yang ia katakan adalah temannya itu dengan pertunjukan bola api singkat. Namun karena terkejut Pak Cik Burger kebetulan lewat dan mengklaksonnya, Blaze tak sengaja melempar kakak sulungnya dengan bola api yang telah dibuatnya itu dan membuat ia hampir tertebas pedang halilintar mematikan yang dilempar si sulung emosional itu kalau saja Taufan tidak sigap melindunginya dengan pelindung taufan yang membuat pedang itu menghantam pagar kayu milik warga dan adiknya Ice cepat-tanggap dengan segera membekukan bola api yang tadinya memang hampir membakar tas sekolah Halilintar sebelum memicu kebakaran.

Setelahnya pemuda tempramental itu langsung memilih menghilang dari tahanan tangan batu Gempa dengan gerakan kilatnya menuju ke sekolah. Namun siapa sangka jika ada warga yang melihat kejadian naas itu dan melaporkannya pada Tok Aba yang langsung pingsan dan pada Ochobot yang langsung membentaknya setiba ia di rumah saat para saudaranya berada di kedai. Dan itulah yang membuatnya memilih pergi dari rumah sebelum ia tak bisa mengawal emosinya dan kalap membakar rumah Atoknya.

Halilintar mengakui jika ia bukanlah kakak yang baik untuk adik-adiknya. Ia kaku, datar, egois dan tidak peka terhadap lingkungan. Ia berbeda jauh dari Taufan dan Gempa. Mereka bisa dengan cepat akrab pada adik-adik mereka yang notabene selalu melempar pandangan segan, bahkan takut padanya.

Tapi memang seperti inilah Halilintar. Dia lebih suka menyaksikan atau melakukan sesuatu di dalam bayangan, seperti menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan caranya sendiri. Dia juga hanya akan bertindak saat yang disayanginya terancam. Dia hanya tak suka segala perbuatannya harus diperlihatkan. Ibarat kata, Halilintar berpegang teguh pada perkataan : _tangan kanan memberi, tangan kiri tak perlu tahu._

Halilintar sangat menyayangi keluarga _elemental_ nya, bahkan melebihi rasa sayang pada dirinya sendiri. Namun orang-orang, bahkan adiknya sendiri selalu saja salah paham padanya.

Apa tidak ada yang mencoba untuk mengerti dirinya? Mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi Halilintar yang memang sulit menyalurkan emosinya secara benar?

Ia sendiri bahkan tak mengerti, bagaimana ia bahkan bisa lebih terbuka pada sahabat aliennya, Fang, daripada dengan adik-adik elementalnya. Ia bahkan lebih bisa tertawa pada si pemuda berkacamata itu, daripada dengan saudaranya.

Apa benar kata Ochobot jika ia memang pecahan yang paling tak berguna? Yang paling kenakan, biang masalah sebenarnya, berhati besi dan juga berkepala batu? Ya, mungkin saja memang benar.

Pemuda yang telah bermandikan hujan itu tertawa samar diiringi aliran panas dari matanya yang menyatu dengan air hujan.

"Memangnya Ochobot pikir mauku sendiri untuk menjauh dari mereka? Pikirnya mauku sendiri lebih bersahabat dan lebih hidup saat bersama sahabat alienku daripada dengan keluargaku sendiri?" Halilintar tertawa, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Ia memilih berdiri di atap rumah dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, menikmati dan meresapi setiap tetesan hujan yang menggila diiringi nyanyian petir. Halilintar kemudian memilih berjalan di sisi tengah atap perlahan diikuti suara tawanya.

Ia kemudian berhenti saat tiba di ujung yang menuju ke luar pagar, kemudian menatap fokus ke bawah, seolah memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia memilih untuk melompat ke bawah.

"Bukan keinginanku untuk memiliki kepribadian _introvert_ seperti ini. Bukan keinginanku menjadi seorang kakak yang ditakuti dan disegani. Tapi, mengapa mereka tak ada yang mengerti? Jikalau saja aku boleh memilih kepribadianku, aku ingin seperti Taufan yang usil. Aku ingin seperti Gempa yang ramah. Aku ingin seperti Blaze yang kekanakan. Aku ingin seperti Ice yang santai. Aku ingin seperti Thorn yang penyayang. Aku pun ingin seperti Solar yang bisa diandalkan. Tapi mengapa aku menjadi seorang Halilintar? Seorang kakak yang ketus, egois, tak peka, biang masalah, telalu kaku dan tak dapat diandalkan?" Halilintar berseru frustrasi, mengeluarkan semua permasalahan yang selalu disimpannya sendiri rapat-rapat.

Halilintar sendiri sudah tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di bawah naungan payung hujan. Padahal ia mengenakan jam kuasanya yang juga bisa menunjukkan waktu seperti jam biasa, namun entah mengapa ia malas untuk sekedar mengeceknya. Ia juga bahkan heran, mengapa ia tak juga merasa kedinginan setelah berdiri diam di bawah guyuran hujan lebat seperti ini. Mungkin karena ia sudah mati rasa seperti robot, persis seperti kata robot kuning-hitam yang telah menjadi sahabatnya bertahun-tahun semenjak ia bahkan masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar.

Suara jendela yang terbuka membuat pemuda berkaos merah marun sebatas siku itu menatap ke arah jendela kamar yang ternyata dibuka oleh saudaranya, Ice, yang terbelalak menatapnya sebelum ia akhirnya keluar juga, menutup jendela dan terbang ke sebelahnya. Ia hanya memandang datar adik keempatnya dan memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kak Halilintar kenapa hujan-hujanan? Mana kakak hanya pakai kaos dan celana panjang lagi." Ice, pecahan BoBoiBoy kelima yang merupakan pengendali air itu membuka topik pembicaraan.

Halilintar berhenti merentangkan tangannya dan membuka matanya yang entah sejak kapan ditutupnya, "Apa kau tidak bercermin, huh? Kau bahkan memakai pakaian yang sama denganku," balasnya datar, "Cepat masuk ke dalam, sana. Mandi air hangat, minum obat, cokelat hangat dan sambung tidur." nasehatnya saat Ice menatap intens padanya.

"Aku tadi terbangun, mau ke kamar mandi. Pas keluar dari kamar mandi, aku baru lihat tempat tidur Kak Halilintar kosong. Makanya aku coba cari Kakak. Pas lihat Kak Halilintar di atas atap, aku langsung ke sini."

Pengendali petir itu mendengus, seperti biasa, ia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Sebenarnya siapa yang kakak di sini?

"Pergilah ke dalam, sana. Aku tak mau mengurusi bayi besar yang sakit," ketus Halilintar.

Adiknya Ice memasang ekspresi cemberut. Halilintar berusaha keras agar tak menatap mata yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terima dan segan.

Ice baru saja hendak membalas perkataan kakak sulungnya, sebelum ia bersin ke arah Halilintar—yang langsung menatap kesal ke arahnya sementara ia sendiri langsung bergidik saat menyadari perbuatannya.

"Umh, Kak. A—aku ma—"

Pemuda berkaos merah marun itu mencengkram bahu adiknya yang langsung bergidik, " _Gerakan Kilat_!" Dalam sekali dengungan nyaring mereka berdua sudah berada dalam kamar. Dengan kesal, Halilintar menarik kaos berwarna biru lembut lengan pendek adiknya sebelum menyeretnya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ice meringis tapi tak berusaha membantah tindakan kakaknya yang terkenal paling ganas. Ia menerima saja saat kakaknya membuka pintu kamar mandi dan membawanya ke _bath-up_. Tanpa kata-kata pemuda bernama Halilintar itu berniat menghidupkan keran, sebelum terhalang dengan tangan Ice yang tersentak kaget setelah menyentuh tangannya, "Astaga, Kak Halilintar! Sudah be—"

"Ssst! Kau ingin membangunkan yang lainnya?" desis pemuda berelemen petir itu setelah membekap mulut adiknya. Setelah melihat Ice meringis dan menggeleng, ia melepas bekapannya.

"Sejak kapan Kak Halilingar di luar? Tangan Kakak dingin sekali. Kakak mandi duluan sa—HATCHI!" lagi-lagi Ice bersin, membuat Halilintar memilih segera menyalakan keran air hangat agar adiknya tak terlalu menggigil sebelum ia berjalan keluar, membiarkan adiknya berendam.

"Kak?" Pemuda yang menyandang status kakak tertua itu menoleh lewat bahu tanpa menjawab, "Terima kasih, Kak." Ia hanya diam sebelum keluar kemudian menutup pintu.

Halilintar menyempatkan diri menatap jam sebelum tersentak melihat hari sudah pukul empat pagi. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lima jam ia mandi hujan dan ia belum kenapa-kenapa? Mungkin memang ia bukan manusia.

Setelah menatap jam, ia lebih memilih beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan segelas cokelat hangat untuk adiknya dan mengambilkan sebutir obat demam. Tak lupa ia menghangatkan air untuk mengompres adiknya dan handuk kecil.

"Bocah degil itu." Halilintar mengela napas setelah menaruh cokelat panas beserta obat penurun demam di atas nampan, "Jangan sampai pula dia jatuh sakit. Kasihan yang lain, harus mengurus dia dan Tok Aba sekaligus," Ia kemudian menaruh mangkok berisi air hangat dan juga handuk kecil warna biru, "Ini semua salahku." Dengan telaten ia membawa seluruh perlengkapan untuk mengurus adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Saat Halilintar masuk ke kamar, ia melihat Ice yang sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur tiga tingkat sebelah kiri. Untung saja kasur Ice sejajar dengan kasurnya, sama-sama kasur paling bawah di kasur tiga tingkat.

Ice yang melihat kedatangan kakaknya tersenyum gugup, sementara Halilintar hanya menatapnya datar. Ia kemudian berdiri di sebelah kasur Ice setelah menaruh nampan di meja dan membantu Ice untuk duduk setelah memposisikan bantalnya untuk bersandar.

Pemuda dengan baju merah marun lembap itu dengan telaten memberi cokelat hangat pada adiknya, yang langsung diterima Ice dengan penuh terima kasih. Setelah adiknya menghabiskan cokelat buatannya, ia segera memberikan obat dan air minum yang memang terletak di atas nakas.

Pemuda berelemen petir itu menghela napas lega. Setidaknya yang ia urus adalah Ice, salah satu adiknya yang normal setelah Gempa. Jika saja yang ia urus adalah Taufan atau Blaze, mungkin keduanya malah terkapar hangus karena sabetan dari pedang halilintarnya. Kedua adiknya itu akan menganggap perbuatan baiknya seolah ia berubah menjadi alien berkepala kotak.

Halilintar tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Ice yang menguap. Mungkin obatnya sudah mulai bekerja, maka itu ia mulai membenarkan kembali bantal kepala adiknya si pengendali air. Setelahnya ia mulai mengompres kening Ice dan mengambil termometer di laci meja untuk mengukur suhu tubuh adiknya.

Sedikit berdecak kesal melihat suhu yang tertera tak sesuai keinginannya, Halilintar memutuskan untuk mengambil selimut dan bantalnya sendiri dan menaruh bantalnya di bawah kepala Ice kemudian menyelimuti adiknya dengan selimut berlapis. Saat menyelimuti Ice ia tak sengaja melihat jam di jam kuasanya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi. Ia kemudian memandang saudara-saudara elementalnya dan Ochobot yang masih tidur. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi lebih awal dari rumah. Ia masih belum siap bertemu mereka.

Halilintar menuju ke tempat bukunya, lalu mulai menyiapkan buku pelajarannya hari ini. Lalu dengan secepat kilat ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan memakai seragam sekolahnya beserta topi, jaket dan sepatu kesayangannya.

Ia sudah bersiap pergi melalui jendela saat teringat satu hal penting. Ia pun menuju meja belajar, mengambil kertas dan pena lalu menulis di secarik kertas yang kemudian ia letakkan di gantungan topi di sebelah kasurnya yang sudah rapi.

Halilintar kemudian membuka jendela dan bersyukur hujan semalam sudah reda, karena berarti ia takkan membasahi seragamnya pagi ini.

" _Gerakan Kilat_!" Dalam sekejap mata ia sudah berada di halaman rumah dan berjalan santai menuju ke suatu tempat sembari menunggu sekolah yang baru akan dimulai setengah delapan pagi. Dan sayangnya, itu masih dua setengah jam lagi.

.

.

.

"BoBoiBoy, ayo bangun! Kalian bertujuh harus bersiap sekolah. Ochobot, ayo bantu Atok buka kedai," Suara Tok Aba terdengar dari balik pintu kamar, membuat Ochobot terbangun dan segera membuka pintu agar Tok Aba bisa masuk.

"Pagi, Tok. Atok sudah sehat?" tanya robot kuning itu pada tuannya yang mengelus kepalanya sayang dan mengangguk, "Pagi, Ochobot. Atok sudah sehat, kan kalian semua jaga Atok kemarin,"

Tok Aba kemudian melangkah masuk dan menatap cucu-cucunya yang masih tidur sebelum akhirnya melihat kasur Halilintar yang sudah rapi dengan perlengkapan tidurnya sudah berpindah ke tempat tidur Ice yang dikompres handuk.

Dengan tergesa ia menghampiri kasur Halilintar guna mencari petunjuk mengenai kemana sang cucu sulung pergi.

"Halilintar? Ochobot, ke mana perginya Halilintar? Ice, Ice kenapa?" Tanya pemilik kedai Tok Aba Kokotiam pada Ochobot yang menepuk kepalanya sendiri sembari berseru, " _Alamak_!" Ia pun mulai mencari pecahan pertama itu ke luar jendela yang terbuka.

Tok Aba yang tahu jika Sfera Kuasa itu sendiri tak tahu perihal apa yang terjadi semalam pun langsung bergegas membagunkan para cucunya, "Hei, BoBoiBoy cucu Atok bangun semua, bangun!" seru Tok Aba kencang membuat semuanya terjaga, kecuali Ice yang masih tidur tenang tanpa terganggu dan Halilintar yang tak ada di tempat.

"Apa, Tok? Apa? Ada alien yang ingin mencuri lagi, kah?" seru Taufan setengah mengantuk setengah mengigau kemudian diikuti gumaman adik-adiknya yang lain.

Tok Aba berdecak, "Ish, bukan itu, lah! Halilintar tak ada dan Ice sakit! Apa yang terjadi semalam, huh?"

Serentak lima orang berwajah sama dengan elemen yang berbeda itu tersentak bangun, "APA?!" jerit mereka sebelum menatap ke arah dua kasur yang berada paling bawah, di mana kasur kakak mereka sudah rapi dengan bantal dan selimutnya berada di kasur Ice yang dikompres.

Ochobot yang belum juga menemukan Halilintar kembali ke kamar dan mulai meneliti ke arah Ice dengan menggunakan _scanner_ matanya, "Ice terkena demam akibat bermain hujan, Tok." lapornya setelah memeriksa saudara kelima. Ia kemudian beranjak ke kasur Halilintar dan tersentak saat menatap ada secarik _note_ yang tergantung di gantungan topi di sisi kasur milik Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa.

"Atok, ada catatan!" kata Ochobot sebelum mengambil kertas dengan tulisan Halilintar itu dan membacanya dengan lima saudara _elemental_ dan kakekya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Siapapun yang menemukan ini, aku pergi duluan. Jangan bangunkan Ice, dia sedang tidak sehat, atau dia akan memaksakan diri. Tuliskan surat izin saja untuknya hari ini. —Halilintar."

Mereka yang ada di sana saling tatap setelah mendengar surat Halilintar yang dibacakan Ochobot.

"Jadi … Kak Halilin mengurus Ice tadi malam?" tanya Blaze dengan takjub saat melihat ke arah Ice, "Kupikir dia … err … hanya bisa bersikap tempramental tak menentu saja," ringisnya saat Tok Aba menatap kesal padanya.

Tok Aba berkacak pinggang, "Itu lah, bisanya mengatai kakak kalian saja. Lihat, dia yang biasanya kalian pikir tak berguna itu mengurus Ice dengan telaten. Kalian di mana? Asyik tidur saja. Cepat bersiap, kalian mesti berangkat sekolah." kata Tok Aba sembari menuju Ice yang berkeringat banyak dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya setelah menaruh kompres ke air yang masih sedikit hangat, "Syukurlah suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal." desahnya lega dan mulai beranjak keluar bersama robotnya.

"Hatchi!" Baru saja kakak-beradik _elemental_ , Tok Aba dan Ochobot ingin beraktivitas, BoBoiBoy Ice bersin hingga ia terduduk dan selimut dua lapis yang dikenakannya melorot sampai pinggang. Terlihat baju kaosnya yang dikenakannya basah seperti mandi keringat. Ia lalu memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing sebelum menatap orang-orang di kamarnya dan menyadari saudaranya tak lengkap, "Ma—mana … Kak Halilintar?" tanyanya lemah saat Taufan dan Gempa mendekat ke arahnya.

Gempa duduk di kasur Ice, "Halilintar sudah pergi sekolah, setidaknya dia menulis di _note_ seperti itu. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Halilintar bilang kau tidak enak badan," katanya, membuat pengendali air itu berhenti memijit-mijit kepalanya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menatap jam kuasanya. Pukul lima lewat seperempat. Itu berarti belum ada satu jam ia tidur kembali setelah dirawat oleh Halilintar.

Tiba-tiba ia bergumam, saat menyadari perkataan kakak ketiganya tadi. "Kak Halilintar … jangan bilang Kak Halilintar …"

"Kau bicara apa, Ice?" Saudara keenam si pengendali tanaman, Thorn bertanya setelah ia hanya berdiam sebelumnya.

Sementara si bungsu _elemental_ dan si pecahan keempat—Solar si pengendali cahaya dan Blaze si pengendali nyala api mulai tak tahan untuk mendesak saudara kelima, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam, Ice? Kenapa kau bisa demam dan apa yang terjadi dengan Kak Hali?"

Ice menatap semuanya sebelum menghela napasnya dan mulai bercerita, "Sebenarnya yang terjadi semalam, seperti ini …" Dan semua yang ada di sana menahan napas saat Ice menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Pulau Rintis bukanlah tempat yang sepenuhnya tenang, karena tempat ini sering kali dijajah oleh para alien pemburu cokelat dan Sfera Kuasa. Namun, setidaknya tempat itu memiliki alam yang indah, sehingga para warga betah di sana. Ditambah lagi di sini mereka memiliki kawanan _super hero_ yang telah banyak berjasa untuk bumi dan juga galaksi. Ya, mereka lah tujuh _elemental_ BoBoiBoy, Fang, Gopal, Ying dan Yaya.

Setelah ketibaan BoBoiBoy yang merupakan cucu satu-satunya si pemilik kedai Tok Aba Kokotiam beberapa tahun silam, Pulau Rintis telah banyak mengalami hal-hal dan masa-masa yang luar biasa. Semuanya bermula dari datangnya seorang alien berkepala kotak hijau—Adu Du—dan dua pengikutnya, Computer dan Probe—sebuah robot ungu yang sebenarnya sebuah robot tempur gagal yang dipungutnya semasa di planet Ata Ta Tiga, tempat asal alien yang memiliki ambisi menguasai seluruh cokelat demi keserakahannya.

Dari sana lah, mulainya keajaiban datang di Pulau Rintis. Adu Du dan kedua pengikutnya adalah kumpulan pencari tenaga terkuat yang terdapat dari cokelat dan Sfera Kuasa menginjakkan kaki mereka di bumi. Terlalu panjang sejarah itu untuk diceritakan, lebih baik dilewatkan. Namun kini, penduduk Pulau Rintis boleh tenang karena alien pertama yang menjajah mereka kini telah insaf dan tak lagi mengganggu ketentraman mereka. Walau tak berarti tak ada lagi yang mengacau di tempat mereka.

Selepas empat tahun BoBoiBoy tinggal di sana, Ochobot—Sfera Kuasa terbaik milik bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu memutuskan untuk memberi pilihan besar yang akan menentukan masa depan si pengendali elemen itu. Bocah laki-laki yang saat itu baru menginjak usia lima belas tahun itu diberi pilihan apakah ia memilih untuk tetap menjadi seorang pengendali tujuh elemen atau ia memilih membuat pecahan nyata dari wujud elemennya.

BoBoiBoy yang notabene anak tunggal tentu tanpa pikir panjang memilih untuk membuat pecahan yang hanya bisa ditemuinya dalam mode pecah tiga, lima atau tujuh itu menjadi nyata. Dan itu membuat Pulau Rintis itu menjadi lebih tersohor dengan keberadaan _super hero_ yang membagi diri menjadi tujuh bagian.

Orang-orang yang awalnya hanya memanggil bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu BoBoiBoy pun membiasakan diri memanggil tujuh pecahan itu dengan nama sesuai elemen yang terdapat di simbol topi mereka, agar mereka tak lagi keliru karena sekarang ada tujuh orang bocah bernama depan BoBoiBoy.

Kini bocah itu bukan lagi anak-anak. Ia telah berusia delapan belas tahun dan telah duduk di bangku kelas akhir SMA Pulau Rintis. Terlalu banyak waktu berlalu bagi tujuh _elemental_ BoBoiBoy yang telah hidup secara nyata dan berdampingan selama tiga tahun. Termasuk mereka yang telah dikenal dengan tujuh saudara rekaan dengan urutan sesuai kemunculan mereka.

Saudara pertama adalah Halilintar, yang merupakan pecahan yang muncul akibat emosi kemarahan. Di urutan kedua adalah Taufan, pecahan yang timbul akibat emosi gembira yang berlebihan. Lalu Gempa, pecahan BoBoiBoy yang muncul karena ia ingin mempertahankan teman-temannya. Blaze, pecahan yang muncul akibat perasaan rasa frustasi dan lelah. Pecahan kelima, Ice, muncul sebagai simbol ketenangan serta kedamaian. Thorn, muncul akibat hubungan dengan perasaan sayang pada makhluk hidup. Sementara terakhir, Solar, ia muncul sebagai sisi yang menerangi kehidupan.

Dan di antara mereka bertujuh, Halilintar adalah pecahan yang paling disegani atau mungkin ditakuti oleh para penduduk Pulau Rintis. Pemuda yang merupakan pengendali elemen petir itu terlalu dingin dan sukar ditebak. Apalagi saat para penduduk mengingat bagaimana awalnya pecahan elemen yang satu itu bisa muncul. Mereka berusaha agar tak mencari masalah atau meminta pertolongan dengan pecahan berdarah panas tersebut.

Bahkan, dari banyaknya pecahan BoBoiBoy lain dan teman sekolahnya, pemuda berpakaian merah-hitam itu hanya bisa terbuka pada manusia alien yang memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan bayang—Fang, Taufan dan juga Gempa.

Keempat pecahan elemen yang mendapat predikat muda itu terlihat bahwa mereka terlalu segan pada si pecahan pertama. Begitu pula dengan perempuan berdarah China—Ying dan perempuan berkerudung merah muda, Yaya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Gopal, pemuda gempal berdarah India si pengendali pertukaran molekul itu? Jangan ditanya, ia terlalu takut bahkan untuk sekedar melihat wajah Halilintar yang jarang berekspresi seperti BoBoiBoy sahabatnya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam berantakan dengan topi dinosaurus berwarna merah-hitam itu menghela napas sembari menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang ada di jalan.

Entah mengapa, kini sepertinya ia telah mendapat efek akibat perbuatan bodohnya bermain hujan itu sekarang. Terbukti dari ritme napasnya yang mulai tersenggal dan pandangan matanya yang mulai sedikit berbayang. Tak hanya itu, tubuhnya seperti merasa kedinginan padahal cuaca pagi ini cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

Halilintar menghela napas—lagi. Ia paling benci saat tubuhnya menjadi manja seperti ini. Sempat terpikir di benaknya untuk pulang dan mungkin beristrirahat di kasurnya seharian ini, namun mengingat kemungkinan ia jadi akan bertemu saudara elemental dan si Sfera Kuasa yang telah memberinya kekuatan, ia memilih menghapus pikiran itu.

Katakan ia pengecut karena lari tanpa menyelesaikan permasalahannya, namun ia tak peduli. Ia terlalu sakit akibat kata-kata dari si robot kuning-hitam bundar itu. Apalagi saat ia harus menatap Blaze atau saudaranya yang lain. Ia pasti akan kembali merasa menyesal dan ia tak perlu merasakan itu lagi saat kondisinya sendiri tak fit seperti ini.

Halilintar menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah pagar gerbang besi berkarat yang menjulang mengitari rumah tua bertingkat dua dan tak terawat yang tak lain adalah rumah sahabatnya Fang dan Kapten Kaizo, kaptennya di organisasi pencari dan pelindung _Power Sphera_ , TAPOPS.

Ia mendorong pagar berbentuk gerbang yang agaknya mulai sulit dibuka itu sebelum menyelip masuk dan melepas dorongannya pada pagar itu, membiarkannya tertutup semula. Cih, seandainya tubuhnya sedang sehat dan prima, pemuda berelemen petir itu pasti lebih memilih untuk melesat masuk dengan gerakan kilat andalannya. Yah, seandainya.

Sesampainya di pintu, tanpa ragu Halilintar mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Sembari menunggu ia mulai meniup-niup telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin. Tak mungkin ia kedinginan karena mengurus seorang pengendali air, bukan?

"Konyol," Halilintar berdecak.

"Apanya yang konyol, Halilintar?" Suara sang kapten yang telah membuka pintu mengembalikan kesadaran pemuda itu. Mata _hazel_ miliknya bertemu pandang dengan merah delima milik sang kapten yang tak lain adalah kakak sahabatnya.

Halilintar tersenyum singkat, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa, Kapten." ujarnya yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Kaizo.

Pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari si pengendali elemen itu membuka pintu rumahnya lebih lebar, "Ayo masuk. Pang baru bangun, kau ingin menunggunya di mana?"

"Kalau boleh saya akan menunggu di kamarnya saja, Kapten Kaizo."

Kaizo tersenyum miring dan mendengus pelan. Ia menyentuh puncak kepala Halilintar yang sama sekali tak ditepis oleh pemuda yang biasanya tak suka kepalanya disentuh itu, "Sudah kukatakan tak usah terlalu formal saat kita tak bertugas, Halilintar. Kau sudah aku dan Pang anggap sebagai adik sendiri, panggil saja aku Abang seperti Pang memanggilku kalau kau mau. Bukankah kau adalah pecahan yang paling tua?"

Pengendali elemen petir itu mengerjap dan mengangguk, "Saya sangat tersanjung dianggap adik oleh Anda, Kapten." ia berkata setelah beberapa saat hening. Kaizo kembali mendengus dan Halilintar yang melihatnya terkekeh, "Ehehe, terima kasih Abang."

"Hm."

Tanpa buang-buang waktu ia berlari menuju kamar sahabatnya yang ada di lantai dua di dekat tangga. Ia langsung membuka pintu setelah sampai dan melihat Fang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya sementara seragam telah terpasang rapi di tubuhnya.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai mandi? Abang bilang padaku kalau kau baru saja bangun tidur." ujar Halilintar dengan seringai menyebalkannya yang ditanggapi dengusan oleh Fang.

Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, pemuda berambut ungu gelap itu menyampirkan handuk ke kursi meja belajarnya lalu mengambil kacamatanya dan duduk di sebelah sang sahabat yang duduk di kasurnya.

"Tumben kau pagi seperti ini sudah keluar rumah. Kecepatan bangun?"

"Bukan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalaman."

Si pengendali bayang itu mengerutkan dahi saat menyadari bahwa wajah teman baiknya itu pucat, matanya sayu dan napasnya tersenggal. Dengan penasaran ia menyentuh dahi Halilintar yang refleks memejamkan mata.

"Badanmu panas sekali. Jangan bilang kalau semalam kau hujan-hujanan sampai pagi?" tebak Fang yang ditanggapi tawa oleh si pengendali kuasa elemen petir. Pemuda berkacamata itu semakin yakin bahwa tebakannya benar, "Kau ini, kalau ada masalah diselesaikan. Main hujan tak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu. Lihat kau sampai sakit. Kenapa tak tidur barang dua jam sebelum berangkat, huh?" omelnya sembari menarik telinga kiri Halilintar, berusaha tak peduli dengan suhu panas yang terasa di tangannya.

Pemuda berjaket merah-hitam itu meringis lalu melepaskan tangan alien berperawakan manusia itu, "Apa-apaan kau ini? Telingaku sakit, kau tahu!" semburnya lalu mengelus telinganya, "Ada alasan kenapa aku tak tidur setelah main hujan, Fang." ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan gerutu kesal.

Pemuda bernama asli Pang itu terlihat tak percaya sementara Halilintar menghela napas dan memilih melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku tak tidur tadi karena aku mengurusi Ice yang terkena demam karena mencariku yang tak ada di kamar dan juga menemaniku main hujan tadi malam," jelasnya.

Fang menghela napas, "Tapi itu tak bisa membenarkan tindakanmu yang tidak tidur setelahnya, Halilintar." tukasnya membuat Halilintar mendengus sebal dan menahan diri agar tak menyerang sahabatnya seperti tadi malam.

"Lalu membuat Tok Aba semakin cemas karena melihat ada dua orang cucunya terbaring sakit? Sudah cukup mereka mengurusi Tok Aba dan Ice yang sakit karena ulahku, tak perlu ditambah aku yang ikut-ikutan sakit dan membebani mereka."

"Ha—ah, terkadang aku heran pada keluargamu, kau tahu."

"Heran? Heran kenapa?"

Fang mengambil sepatunya yang ada di rak dan memakainya, "Hanya heran saja. Bagaimana mereka tak ada yang bisa memahami dirimu di saat aku sendiri merasa kau sama dengan buku yang terbuka." Ia mengikat simpul tali sepatu dan kembali memandang sahabatnya, "Kau itu selalu mengekspresikan apa yang kau rasakan melalui wajahmu. Seperti saat ini. Aku bisa melihat bahwa kau cemas, bahkan matamu menyiratkannya. Apa yang membuat mereka berpikir kau susah ditebak?"

Halilintar memandang langit-langit kamar Fang dengan menerawang, "Entahlah, aku tak tahu, Fang." gumamnya nyaris berbisik.

Fang kemudian mengambil tas sekolahnya dan memandang pecahan pertama BoBoiBoy yang akan mengikutinya, "Sebaiknya kau tidur saja, aku akan minta buatkan surat izinmu pada Abang." celetuknya saat _rival_ dalam kepopulerannya itu memandang lurus padanya.

"Hari ini kita ulangan Sains dengan Cikgu Rosaline, kau ingin aku dapat nilai kosong?"

"Kau kan sedang sakit. Nanti kuberitahu Cikgu Ros agar memberimu ujian susulan."

"Lalu PR Matematika-ku dengan Cikgu Papa?"

"Biar aku yang berikan."

"Tapi tadi aku meninggalkan _note_ di rumah kalau aku pergi duluan."

"Hanya bilang pergi duluan, kan? Bukan berarti kau pergi sekolah." balas si pengendali bayang cepat sebelum pemuda tempramental itu kembali menyanggah. Ia melepas topi Halilintar dan meletakkannya di atas nakas, "Setidaknya di sini kau juga pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau memang _super hero_ , tapi kau juga manusia." Fang berujar lalu melepas tas merah-hitam itu lalu mengambil sebuah buku tulis pelajaran Matematika, memeriksanya dan memasukkanya dalam tasnya sendiri sebelum meletakkan tas pengendali petir di lantai sebelah nakas, "Istiharatlah. Nanti Abangku yang akan mengurusmu." dan ia mulai beranjak ke pintu sebelum suara Halilintar menghentikannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak memberi tahu yang lain dulu? Aku tak mau ada yang bolos demi melihatku." pinta Halilintar sembari membuka sepatu dan menatap Fang, "Kalau mereka bertanya di mana aku, katakan mereka hanya bisa menemuiku selepas jam sekolah berakhir." titahya lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Oh, satu lagi,"

Pemuda berkacamata itu menoleh, "Apa lagi?"

"Bilang jangan berusaha menghubungiku lewat jam kuasa, karena jam ini akan kuletakkan dalam tas. Kau benar, aku membutuhkan istirahat."

"Hm. Ada lagi?"

Halilintar menggeleng.

"Aku berangkat dulu." pamitnya dan mulai membuka pintu. Sebelum pintu tertutup sempurna, pengendali bayang itu tersenyum mendengar suara pelan sebelum mantap menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Terima kasih, Fang."

.

.

.

"Kami berangkat sekolah dulu, Tok! _Assalamu'alaikum_ ," ujar keenam pecahan BoBoiBoy selagi bersalaman pada Atok mereka.

" _Wa'alaikumsalam_. Kau yakin sudah tak apa-apa, Ice? Lebih baik kau rehat dulu hari ini seperti pesan Halilintar," ujar Tok Aba saat melihat ke arah Ice yang tampak masih lelah.

Ice tersenyum lalu memeluk Tok Aba, "Ice sudah tak apa-apa, Tok. Terima kasih pada Kak Halilintar yang sudah telaten merawat Ice dini hari tadi." ujarnya menenangkan lalu melepas pelukannya, "Lagipun Ice tidak pergi sekolah sendirian, Tok." tunjuknya dengan dagu pada Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Thorn dan Solar. Kelima pecahan BoBoiBoy yang lain tersenyum lima jari—ikut membenarkan.

Tok Aba hanya menghela napas menghadapi cucu-cucunya yang keras kepala. Yah, setidaknya keadaan cucu kelimanya itu memang sudah lebih baik.

"Jangan lupa titipkan salam Atok dengan Halilintar, oke? Khawatir Atok dengan dia karena cerita dari Ice tadi."

"Maaf, Tok. Semua terjadi karena Ochobot. Sekarang terserah Atok lah kalau mau berikan saya denda karena sudah buat Halilintar tertekan. Saya memang robot tak berguna." celetuk Sfera Kuasa itu menyesal sembari menunduk.

"Sudahlah, bukan salah siapa-siapa. Kalian pergilah, hati-hati di jalan, oke?"

"Kami pergi dulu, Tok!" seru para BoBoiBoy riang. Namun itu hanya sesaat. Selepas Tok Aba dan Ochobot menghilang, kegembiraan itupun hilang. Blaze yang suka bertindak aneh-aneh dan Taufan yang suka merepet tak jelas pun memasuki _silent mode_ seperti para pecahan yang lain.

Satu yang pasti, pikiran mereka berenam sama-sama terbang pada kakak tertua mereka Halilintar dan perihal cerita saudara kelima semalam.

.

.

 _Hujan lebat berpetir yang masih terus mengguyur Pulau Rintis akhirnya membangunkan seorang pecahan BoBoiBoy si pengendali elemen air. Entah mengapa ia merasa khawatir akan sesuatu hingga ia terbangun di saat langit malam masih membentang—sama sekali bukan dirinya yang biasanya baru akan bangun saat matahari telah menampakkan sinarnya._

 _Ice kemudian memilih duduk di kasurnya dan menatap ke arah jam yang terpasang di atas tempat tidur tingkat sebelah kanan dan melihat jam itu masih menunjukkan waktu dini hari._

 _Ia menghela napas dan memilih menatap ketiga kakak elemen tertuanya yang tengah tidur sebelum menyadari kasur si kakak sulung kosong dan berantakan._

 _"Eh? Mana perginya Kak Halilintar? Dia … menghilang lagi?" kata pemilik elemen air itu tak percaya dan mulai melangkah mendekati kasur milik Halilintar tanpa suara kemudian merasakan bahwa kasur itu sangat dingin. Itu berarti kakaknya yang satu itu telah meninggalkan kasurnya sejak tadi._

 _Ice kemudian menatap ke luar jendela, ke arah hujan dan petir yang masih terus bersahutan, "Kemana Kak Halilintar pergi malam-malam di saat cuaca seperti ini?"_

 _Tanpa basa-basi saudara kelima itu mulai beranjak ke arah pintu dengan langkah sepelan mungkin untuk mencari kakaknya si pengendali petir itu di ruang keluarga. Mungkin saja kakaknya itu sama sepertinya yang terbangun dan setelahnya tidak bisa tidur lalu memilih menonton televisi._

 _"Memangnya Ochobot pikir mauku sendiri untuk menjauh dari mereka? Pikirnya mauku sendiri lebih bersahabat dan lebih hidup saat bersama sahabat alienku daripada dengan keluargaku sendiri?" Suara orang yang seperti tengah meratap diiringi tawa hambar itu menghentikan langkah kaki Ice yang sudah setengah jalan. Ia jelas tahu persis bahwa itu adalah suara saudara yang hendak dicarinya barusan._

 _"He—eh?"_

 _Ice mengerjap saat mengingat kata-kata yang didengarnya barusan. Apa Halilintar tengah mengeluarkan beban yang selama ini tak pernah dibagi pada mereka? Dan mengapa Ice merasa suara itu berasal dari atap rumah Tok Aba? Apa mungkin Halilintar memang ada di sana? Untuk apa pula?_

 _Seakan-akan tengah menjawab pertanyaan tak terucapnya, tawa miris itu kembali terdengar. Bahkan kali ini diikuti derap kaki pelan seolah kakaknya tengah berjalan santai yang sepertinya menuju ujung atap. Ice menatap langit-langit kamar. Tidak mungkin kakak terkuatnya itu berniat bunuh diri, kan?_

 _Dengan tergesa pemuda berkaos biru muda lengan pendek itu berlari pelan menuju jendela kamar yang hanya tertutup tanpa dikunci. Jika benar itu tujuan kakaknya yang paling tempamental itu, maka ia harus menggagalkannya. Namun ia yang telah memegang kunci jendela itu mengurungkan niat saat kembali mendengar suara—bahkan intonasinya terdengar lebih keras kali ini. Nada suara yang semakin meyakinkan Ice bahwa kakaknya itu memang tengah melampiaskan kefrustrasiannya._

 _"Bukan keinginanku untuk memiliki kepribadian_ _introvert_ _seperti ini. Bukan keinginanku menjadi seorang kakak yang ditakuti dan disegani. Tapi, mengapa mereka tak ada yang mengerti? Jikalau saja aku boleh memilih kepribadianku, aku ingin seperti Taufan yang usil. Aku ingin seperti Gempa yang ramah. Aku ingin seperti Blaze yang kekanakan. Aku ingin seperti Ice yang santai. Aku ingin seperti Thorn yang penyayang. Aku pun ingin seperti Solar yang bisa diandalkan. Tapi mengapa aku menjadi seorang Halilintar? Seorang kakak yang ketus, egois, tak peka, biang masalah, telalu kaku dan tak dapat diandalkan?"_

 _Pecahan kelima itu terdiam membeku seperti ada seseorang yang telah menembakinya dengan meriam pembeku miliknya sendiri. Jadi itu yang kakak pertama pikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri dan juga mereka selama ini? Jikalau saja Ice peka dan tahu mengenai keinginan Halilintar, maka ia memiih takkan pernah menjauhi kakaknya itu._

 _Padahal ia pikir selama ini kakak pecahannya yang pertama itu pasti tidak ingin diganggu dan juga tak ingin direpoti oleh mereka yang masih sering bertingkah kekanak-kanakan walau sudah SMA sehingga mereka memilih untuk menjaga jarak dengan si sulung. Namun ternyata ia dan saudaranya yang lain telah salah mengerti sikap Halilintar yang dingin._

 _Pemuda itu bukannya tak ingin didekati oleh mereka, namun ia hanya tak bisa mengungkapkan tentang apa yang diinginkannya secara terbuka. Sekarang Ice tahu, bahwa kakaknya yang satu itu hanya ingin dipahami dan dimengerti oleh saudara elementalnya yang lain. Hanya sesederhana itu dan mereka bahkan tak ada yang bisa membaca keinginan kecil sang kakak._

 _Terjawab sudah satu persatu pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benak Ice untuk si penuh teka-teki Haliintar. Pantas saja Halilintar hanya lebih dekat dan lebih terbuka kala bersama dengan Fang, Taufan dan Gempa. Karena ia, Taufan dan Gempa sudah lama bersama dan mereka bertiga mungkin telah saling mengerti satu sama lain melalui setiap kebersamaan mereka dalam melawan alien dan para robot jahat yang berniat buruk pada bumi. Sementara Fang, hanya ia saja yang terlihat tak segan maupun takut pada si pemuda berelemen petir dan halilintar itu walaupun ia sudah berulang kali merasakan amukan pedangnya._

 _Bahkan si pengendali bayang dan pemilik kacamata berkuasa penembus itu tidak segan-segan untuk menjahili kakaknya yang jelas-jelas memiliki_ _phobia_ _pada balon itu dengan meletuskan balon saat BoBoiBoy sulung itu tengah tertidur atau melamun entah di kelas atau di mana pun. Ia juga terlalu sering mengejek kepopuleran dan ketampanan wajah si sulung berada jauh di bawah tingkatnya. Alien berambut ungu gelap itu bahkan tanpa ragu selalu menasehati Halilintar waktu pemuda tempramental itu bersalah. Ia tidak peduli setelahnya ia harus menderita akibat serangan Halilintar yang memang terkenal mematikan._

 _Namun hal itu takkan berlangsung lama. Dalam hitungan jam saja mereka akan kembali akrab dan bersahabat seperti semula. Seolah kejahilan Fang yang kata teman-teman mereka telah melampaui batas dan amukan amarah dasyhat Halilintar tak pernah ada. Mereka tetap bersama seolah maut pun takkan memisahkan mereka._

 _Ice menghela napas dan menghitung waktu. Ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menghapus wajah kusutnya dan menggantinya dengan ekspresi seolah-olah ia baru saja bangun tidur. Sembari menyiapkan hati, pemilik elemen air mulai membuka jendela dan menatap ke atas, membelalak menatap Halilintar yang tengah merentangkan tangan juga tengah menatap datar ke arah bawah sebelum membalas tatapannya._

 _Ice memantapan hatinya sebelum ke terbang ke luar jendela, menutup kembali jendela dan menghampiri kakak sulungnya, "Kak Halilintar kenapa hujan-hujanan? Mana kakak hanya pakai kaos dan celana panjang lagi." ujarnya berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan di antara mereka. Ia berusaha mengabaikan dingin menusuk tulang yang menghantarkan rasa menggigil ke seluruh tubuhnya._

 _Halilintar berhenti merentangkan tangannya dan membuka matanya yang beberapa saat sempat ditutupnya, "Apa kau tidak bercermin, huh? Kau bahkan memakai pakaian yang sama denganku," balasnya datar. Ice berusaha agar tak merasa gentar. "Cepat masuk ke dalam, sana. Mandi air hangat, minum obat, cokelat hangat dan sambung tidur." nasehatnya dengan nada yang masih sama—datar._

 _"Aku tadi terbangun, mau ke kamar mandi. Pas keluar dari kamar mandi, aku baru lihat tempat tidur Kak Halilintar kosong. Makanya aku coba cari Kakak. Pas lihat Kak Halilintar di atas atap, aku langsung ke sini." Pemuda berkaos biru lembut itu harap-harap cemas supaya Halilintar mempercayai ucapannya._

 _Pengendali petir itu mendengus membuat Ice mulai merasa ia mungkin sudah ketahuan._

 _"Pergilah ke dalam, sana. Aku tak mau mengurusi bayi besar yang sakit," ketus Halilintar. Ice berusaha agar tak terlalu datar, sehingga ia lebih baik memasang ekspresi cemberut. Ia berusaha menahan agar tak memasang pandangan segan pada sang kakak sulung. Tapi, jika ia melihat reaksi dari pemuda berbaju merah marun dan celana panjang hitam itu … Ice yakin pandangan itu masih terpancar dari kedua bola matanya._

 _Ice baru saja hendak membalas perkataan kakak sulungnya, sebelum ia merasa hidungnya gatal sekali. Tanpa bisa ditahan, pemuda berpakaian biru lembut dengan celana berwarna senada itu pun bersin hebat ke arah Halilintar—yang langsung menatap kesal tepat ke arahnya sementara ia sendiri langsung bergidik saat menyadari perbuatan refleksnya barusan._

 _"Umh, Kak. A—aku ma—"_

 _Dan seperti yang sedikitnya telah diperkirakan Ice, Halilintar memegang bahunya dan ia berharap tak tuli mendadak sesaat mereka sampai di kamar dengan dengungan akibat dari gerakan kilat andalan si pengendali petir. Seakan belum habis, BoBoiBoy sulung itu mulai menyeret si pecahan kelima masuk ke kamar mandi._

 _Ice meringis tapi ia tak berusaha membantah tindakan kakaknya yang terkenal paling ganas. Ia mencoba meneliti benar-benar sikap Halilintar. Ia tidak ingin kecolongan lagi. Dan saat melihat bahwa si pecahan pertama hanya mengkhawatirkannya, ia memilih pasrah menerima saja saat sang kakak membuka pintu kamar mandi dan membawanya ke_ _bath-up_ _._

 _Tanpa kata-kata kakak tertuanya—Halilintar itu berniat menghidupkan keran, sebelum terhalang dengan tangannya yang tersentak setelah menyentuh tangan si sulung. Tanpa terkendali si pemuda berkaos pendek itu berseru akibat merasakan suhu tubuh sang kakak._

 _"Astaga, Kak Halilintar! Sudah be—"_

 _"Ssst! Kau ingin membangunkan yang lainnya?" desis pemuda berelemen petir itu setelah membekap mulut Ice. Setelah melihat Ice yang meringis dan menggeleng, Halilintar pun melepas bekapannya._

 _"Sejak kapan Kak Halilintar di luar? Tangan Kakak dingin sekali. Kakak mandi duluan sa—HATCHI!" Lagi-lagi Ice bersin, membuat Halilintar memilih segera menyalakan keran air hangat sementara pemilik kendali kuasa air rileks menikmati berendam di_ _bath-up_ _._

 _"Kak?" Pemuda yang menyandang status kakak tertua itu menoleh lewat bahu tanpa menjawab panggilannya, "Terima kasih, Kak." Ice mungkin hanya melihat punggung Halilintar yang terdiam sebelum kemudian menutup pintu. Tapi Ice tahu hatinya merasa lebih ringan akibat berkurang satu yang menjaga jarak dengannya._

 _Di saat saudara kelima memasuki kamar, ia tak mendapati keberadaan sang kakak pertama. Ia berusaha tak berpikir negatif mengenai tidak adanya sang pemuda yang merupakan pecahan tertua. Mungkin ia tengah mengambil air hangat. Tanpa ingin berlama-lama dalam keadaan hanya memakai sehelai handuk, Ice segera membuka lemari pakaian dan menyambar satu stel pakaiannya kemudian memakainya cepat. Sembari menunggu Halilintar ia memilih untuk tidur-tiduran di kasurnya._

 _Beberapa menit berselang, pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Halilintar yang sedang memasuki kamar dengan membawa nampan di kedua tangan. Di nampan itu pun tercium aroma khas dari cokelat panas milik Tok Aba yang seolah tengah meminta untuk diminum dengan khidmat._

 _Ice yang melihat kedatangan kakaknya tersenyum gugup, sementara Halilintar hanya menatapnya datar. Ia kemudian melihat sang kakak yang masih menggunakan pakaian lembapnya tadi itu hanya berdiri di sebelah kasurnya setelah menaruh nampan yang dibawanya tadi atas di meja dan membantunya untuk duduk setelah memposisikan bantal tidurnya untuk berada di posisi yang pas serta nyaman untuk dipakai bersandar._

 _Pengendali air itu menatap setiap kegiatan kakaknya yang ternyata sangat cekatan dalam hal mengurusi orang sakit sepertinya. Ia tanpa banyak bicara segera memberikan cokelat yang menggugah selera itu padanya yang langsung saja menatap berbinar dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada Halilintar. Setelahnya Ice menerima sebutir obat penurun demam dan juga segelas air yang memang selalu tersedia di nakas oleh si pengendali petir._

 _Pemuda berelemen petir itu menghela napas lega sementara Ice menatap kakaknya yang seperti tengah melamun itu lekat-lekat. Helaan napas sang kakak barusan, Ice tahu itu adalah helaan napas lega._

 _Jadi, seperti ini yang diinginkan oleh kakaknya yang selalu mereka segani dan takuti itu? Ia hanya ingin menjalankan perannya sebagai yang paling tua tanpa adanya rasa canggung atau apapun. Ia terlihat senang karena bisa mengurusinya yang tengah sakit. Setidaknya walaupun Ice harus merasa tidak enaknya sakit, ia senang kakaknya bisa mulai ia baca setiap sifatnya dengan lebih akurat._

 _Ice yang masih menatap intens pada Halilintar merasa matanya mulai memberat. Mungkin saja reaksi obat itu sudah mulai bekerja. Sebisanya ia menahan diri agar tidak menguap agar kakaknya itu tak tersadar dari lamunannya. Namun usahanya tak berhasil dan tetap saja ia kelepasan menguap sehingga Halilintar seperti tersentak dan mulai menatapnya lagi._

 _Pengendali air mulai tak bisa terlalu fokus menatap mata sang kakak walau ia ingin guna mengetahui apa yang dirasakan si BoBoiBoy sulung. Yang pasti ia merasa bantalnya dibenarkan ke posisi semula dan sesuatu yang hangat mendarat di keningnya, semakin membuatnya rileks. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang menjauh, Ice merasakan sesuatu dimasukkan ke belahan bibirnya dengan lembut oleh Halilintar._

.

.

"Aku … aku tak pernah tahu apapun mengenai Kak Halilin." Pemuda berjaket merah menyala tanpa lengan berkata muram setelah menaikkan tudung jaket tanpa lengannya ke atas topi kesayangan merah-keemasannya yang lidah topinya menghadap ke atas, menampakkan poni berantakannya.

Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan penuh tanya dari kelima _elemental_ yang lain, ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku tak pernah mencoba sedetikpun untuk mengerti dia dan malah melewatkan banyak waktuku hanya untuk hal-hal konyol seperti memancing kemarahannya." Blaze menghela napas lelah, "Tak terpikir sedikitpun olehku bahwa ia tengah menyimpan rasa iri pada kita semua, di saat aku sendiri kagum padanya yang terlihat biasa saja walau ia telah menyimpan begitu banyak beban sendirian."

Langkah kaki para pecahan BoBoiBoy terasa semakin memberat. Entah kenapa perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba merasuki mereka dan memasung kaki mereka membuat mereka jalan dengan enggan. Lalu satu-satunya yang memakai kacamata berwarna jinggadi sana menghela napas berat.

"Aku juga sama tidak mengertinya denganmu, Blaze." Solar, si pemuda bertopi putih-jingga cerah yang dimiringkan ke kiri—namun belum semiring topi Thorn—berujar. "Apa kita memang tak ada yang peka padanya, ya? Yah, kita … selain Kak Taufan dan Kak Gempa, maksudku."

Thorn si pengendali tanaman yang memakai jaket dan topi hijau-hitam menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya dengan enggan, "Mungkin saja kau benar, Solar. Kita memang terlalu menjaga jarak dan menjaga sikap dengan Kak Hali, kan? Jikalau tak mendesak kita bahkan takkan berbicara sama sekali dengannya."

"Sudahlah, berhenti menyesali semuanya. Ini bukan salah kalian semua. Kami berdua yang sejak awal ada bersamanya saja perlu waktu yang tak sebentar agar kami paham akan Halilintar. Itupun belum sepenuhnya. Benar, kan, Taufan?" sahut Gempa—pemuda pengendali elemen tanah pada pengendali angin yang memandang dengan pandangan menerawang dari atas _hoverboard_ kesayangannya.

Taufan yang terkesiap kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Si Halilintar itu di awal memang sangat sulit diterka kelakuannya, tapi yang pasti dia paling tak suka dikasihani saat dia telah dengan mudahnya dibaca." Ia mengulum senyum kecil yang menular pada Gempa yang ada di sebelahnya. "Makanya aku dan Gempa memilih untuk bersikap apa adanya pada si elemen tempramental itu. Yah, walaupun di saat kelewatan bersikap aku harus merasakan pedang mematikannya itu," kekehnya.

"Jadi seperti itu? Hm, baiklah. Terima kasih Kak Taufan, Kak Gempa."

"Sama-sama, Ice." sahut Taufan sembari menepuk kepala tertutup jaket biru muda-putih-abu dan topi biru gelap-biru muda itu gemas. "Ada yang mau balap ke sekolah? Mumpung tidak ada si Halilintar yang bisa menggunakan gerakan kilat, kita buktikan siapa di antara kita yang merupakan pecahan tercepat kedua. Bagaimana?" tantangnya dengan seringai menyebalkan pada pecahan BoBoiBoy yang lain.

Melihat tatapan yang diartikannya sebagai mau, pemuda berjaket biru gelap-putih itu segera menjalankan _hoverboard_ kesayangannya, " _Pusaran Taufan_!"

"Akanku buktikan aku akan menjadi yang tercepat setelah Kak Hali!" seru si pemuda jaket hijau-hitam sembari mulai mengeluarkan kuasanya, " _Akar Menjalar_!" dan Thorn mulai bergelantungan di akar yang dibuatnya.

" _Gelembung Air_!" seru Ice tak mau kalah sembari menaiki bola airnya dan melesat mengejar kakak kedua dan adik pertamanya sementara yang lain memerhatikan mereka dari bawah.

"Hei, hei, kalian curang!" Blaze mengerang kesal sementara Gempa hanya tersenyum dan berjalan diikuti Solar yang memilih tetap _stay cool_ di sebelahnya. Mereka meninggalkan Blaze yang masih merutuk di belakang tanpa mendengarkan ocehannya.

"Kak Gempa, Solar, tunggu! Kalian mau meninggalkan aku sendirian?!"

.

.

.

"AWAS, GOPAL! MENYINGKIR DARI JENDELA!" seru seorang pemuda keras sembari mempercepat laju _hoverboard_ -nya ke jendela kelas paling belakang yang baru saja dibuka pemuda berkulit kecokelatan, berbadan gempal yang langsung menyingkir setelah menatapnya yang melaju kencang diiringi suara angin yang lumayan ribut.

"GYAAA! _DEY_ , KAU GILA, TAUFAN?!" bentak Gopal—si pemilik kuasa pertukaran molekul itu setelah ia terjatuh ke lantai dengan bokong lebih dulu guna menghindari pecahan BoBoiBoy kedua yang kini telah turun dari papan kesayangannya—berseru riang dan tak mendengarkan keluhannya.

"YEY! AKU YANG MENANG!"

Ice yang muncul di jendela yang sama berdecih setelah ia menghilangkan gelembung airnya, "Kak Taufan curang! Kakak tadi mencuri _start_ duluan," gerutunya kemudian menuju kursinya dan meletakkan tas dengan kasar. Ia tak mengacuhkan teman sekelasnya yang menatap ingin tahu pada ia dan si pemilik kuasa angin yang masih berseru riang.

Tak lama kemudian suara ribut kembali terdengar dari luar jendela dan mereka mendapati Thorn yang seperti tengah berusaha memelankan laju akar menjalar yang dinaikinya ketika ia sudah dekat jendela kelas.

"AAA! KAK TAUFAN AWAS! AKU KEHILANGAN KENDALI!" seru Thorn berusaha memperingati sang kakak kedua yang masih berseru tidak jelas.

Namun sayangnya Taufan terlambat menyadari teriakan si adik ke empat.

"ADUH!" si pengendali tanaman menabrak kencang si pengendali angin hingga kepala keduanya terbentur ke lantai karena terguling.

"Mendaratlah benar-benar, Thorn! Kepalaku benjol, tahu!"

"A—aduh, iya Kak Taufan, iya. Maaf, ampun!"

Ice hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, sama sekali tidak berniat membantu saudaranya yang sifatnya terlampau antik. Sementara Gopal memilih mentertawakan kesialan keduanya tanpa ada niatan untuk menolong.

Semua kericuhan itu mulai mereda saat seorang gadis berkerudung merah muda menerobos pagar siswa diikuti siswi berkepang dua di sisi kirinya, "Tepi, tepi, ada ada di sini ribut-ribut?"

Siswa-siswi yang ada di sana tak menjawab namun mereka menunjuk kedua pemuda yang masih memegangi kepalanya sembari berguling di lantai sebagai gantinya.

Gadis berkepang yang tak lain adalah gadis berdarah China, Ying menatap kedua pecahan BoBoiBoy dengan berkacak pinggang, " _Haiya_ , ini kalian berdua dan juga si Blaze itu tak bisakah tak berbuat gaduh sehari saja? Bikin pusing kepala saja, _ma_!" omelnya garang yang hanya ditanggapi tawa gugup dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Merasa tak ada gunanya mengurus kedua pecahan paling merepotkan dari BoBoiBoy itu, kedua gadis yang selalu memperebutkan peringkat satu itu memilih duduk di kursinya kembali.

"Hei, hei, perihal apa namaku dibawa-bawa, Ying? Aku kan baru saja sampai—eh?" Blaze tiba-tiba berhenti bicara untuk tertawa melihat kedua saudara rekaannya yang masih belum bangun dari lantai. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia beranjak ke arah Gopal dengan tawanya, "Pasti seru tadi, kan?! Ceritakan ke aku, Gopal! Ceritakan!" dan dengan senang hati pemuda berdarah India itu menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya pada Blaze, salah satu pecahan BoBoiBoy favoritnya.

Solar yang ikut mendengarnya hanya berjalan menuju mejanya yang bersisian dengan meja Ice, diikuti Gempa yang duduk di kursinya yang tepat di sebelah kanan Halilintar. Namun senyumannya hilang saat ia mendapati kursi si pecahan pertama masih kosong tanpa adanya tanda bahwa ia sudah tiba di sekolah seperti yang tertulis di _note_ -nya tadi.

"Yaya, apa kau melihat Halilintar?" tanya Gempa pada sahabat perempuan berkerudung _pink_ yang duduk di depannya. Ice dan Solar yang memang tengah duduk santai pun seolah tersadar dan melihat kursi pengendali elemen petir itu belum dihuni.

Yaya, gadis yang merangkap sebagai ketua kelas itupun menoleh ke arah pecahan ketiga dengan bingung. Begitu pun Ying yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, "Eh? BoBoiBoy Halilintar? Tidak kami belum ada yang melihat sejak kami tiba tadi. Bukannya biasanya dia datang dengan kalian? Oh, atau coba tanya pada Gopal. Kan dia yang biasa datang pagi,"

Ketiga BoBoiBoy—Solar, Gempa dan Ice—pun menuruti perkataan gadis yang merupakan sahabat mereka dan berjalan menuju Gopal yang masih asyik bicara dengan Blaze. Ying dan Yaya mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Hei, Gopal. Kau melihat Halilintar, tidak?"

Gopal, Blaze serta Taufan dan Thorn yang masih mengusap kepala mereka menoleh serentak pada pecahan ketiga, kelima dan ketujuh.

"Apa? Oh, tidak. Aku belum melihatnya, kenapa? Biasanya pergi dengan kalian berenam lah, kan?" Gopal balik bertanya. Alisnya terangkat, menandakan ia bingung ditanyai perihal Halilintar yang tak akrab dengannya.

"Hah?! Kak Halilin belum datang? Tapi tadi saat kami bangun ia menulis catatan bahwa dia sudah pergi sekolah duluan!" sahut si pengendali nyala api tak percaya.

Ying, Yaya, Gopal saling pandang, " _Dey_ , itu benarlah. Aku sedari sampai sekolah tadi belum ada melihat kedatangan Halilintar." balas Gopal serius.

Saat BoBoiBoy bersaudara dan ketiga temannya masih berdebat, Fang, si alien pengendali bayang itu memasuki kelas dengan santai. Ia berjalan begitu santai dan pelan sehingga teman sekelas tak ada yang menyadari kedatangannya.

Setiba di meja guru ia meletakkan surat izin sahabatnya, Halilintar, yang tadi dibuatkan oleh abangnya Kaizo karena Kapten TAPOPS itu sendiri merasa bahwa si sulung _elemental_ BoBoiBoy itu memerlukan istirahat.

Setelahnya ia langsung menerobos barisan teman-teman _super hero_ -nya tanpa suara dan mulai duduk berpangku tangan sembari memandangi langit di kursinya yang berada di sebelah kiri kursi si pengendali elemen petir.

Kehadiran alien berkacamata itu membuat Taufan tanpa membuang waktu segera menanyainya, "Ah, Fang! Apa kau tadi melihat Halilintar?" tanyanya lalu duduk di kursi kosong yang tak lain milik saudara pertama mereka.

Fang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sembilan orang yang tengah menatapnya sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya ke pemuda berjaket biru muda-putih-abu yang tak lain adalah saudara rekaan kelima dari BoBoiBoy, Ice.

"Kau sudah masuk sekolah, Ice? Bukankah kau sedang tidak sehat?"

Pertanyaan si pengendali bayang barusan membuat keenam pecahan _elemental_ BoBoiBoy tersentak dan saling pandang. Yang mengetahui Ice sakit hanyalah Tok Aba, Ochobot dan para pecahan BoBoiBoy. Terutama si sulung yang merawat Ice semalam. Positif, alien yang satu ini pasti mengetahui keberadaan sang kakak sulung.

Ice si saudara kelima berjalan mendekat menuju meja Fang kemudian bertanya, "Di mana Kak Halilintar? Kalau kau tahu jika aku tengah sakit, kau pasti mengetahuinya dari Kak Halilintar." desaknya di kalimat terakhir.

Pemuda bernama asli Pang itu hanya menatap datar. Tapi mengingat pesan dari sahabat tempramentalnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab singkat.

"Ya."

"Lalu di mana dia? Kenapa dia tidak datang sekolah?"

Pemuda itu memainkan kacamata berkuasa penembusnya bosan, "Dia berada di suatu tempat."

"Jangan main-main dengan kesabaran kami, Fang! Kau ingin merasakan _Kapak Berapi_ -ku?!"

"Hmph. Sedangkan dibantai dengan elemen halilintar yang paling ganas berkali-kali saja aku berani, apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan takut dengan api-mu?" tantang Fang ketika mata pemuda pengendali elemen nyala api itu berubah warna menjadi merah terang dengan aliran api mulai tampak di tangannya.

Thorn dan Solar yang sekarang berada paling dekat dengan Blaze pun cepat berusaha meredam emosi si pecahan keempat. Ketiga pecahan yang lain turut berusaha menenangkan emosi si pecahan emosional setelah Halilintar.

"Tenang Blaze, tenang. Kalau kita tidak mendapat jawaban darinya, lebih baik kita mencoba hubungi Kak Hali melalui jam kuasa." ujar si pengendali cahaya sembari menepuk pelan bahu Blaze.

"Percuma saja menghubunginya, Halilintar menyimpan jam kuasanya agar ia tak mendapatkan gangguan. Dia bilang padaku … jika ada yang ingin bertanya di mana dia, dia harus menunggu jam sekolah usai," sahut alien itu lugas saat ada yang akan mencoba menghubungi Halilintar, "Dan yang mencoba membolos hanya demi mencarinya, aku tidak akan segan melapor pada Halilintar sesuai amanatnya. Lagipula ia tidak sedang sendirian, ada yang menjaganya dengan baik."

Derap langkah di kejauhan membuat Yaya sebagai ketua kelas segera bertindak membubarkan para siswa yang masih sibuk berdebat akibat berspekulasi mengenai ketidakhadiran BoBoiBoy Halilintar. Dan tak lama seorang guru wanita berkerudung merah mawar memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi, Cikgu Rosaline!" ujar gadis berkerudung pink itu memimpin yang segera diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Selamat pagi, Cikgu Ros!"

Guru yang dipanggil Cikgu Ros itu tersenyum sebelum mendudukkan diri di meja guru yang terdapat sepucuk surat, "Eh? Surat siapa ini?" tanya Cikgu Ros sembari mengangkat surat yang ditemukannya.

Anak-anak kelas XII IPA 5 hanya menggeleng sebelum satu suara di dekat jendela menyahuti.

"Surat Halilintar, Cikgu."

Perempuan bernama panjang Rosaline itu mengerjap dan memandang anak muridnya yang tadi menjawab, "Halilintar? Kenapa dengan Halilintar, Fang?" tanyanya lagi kali ini dengan raut khawatir khas seorang guru.

"Dia tidak enak badan, Cikgu Ros. Jika Cikgu Ros tidak keberatan, apakah Halilintar boleh mengikuti ujian susulan Sains, Cikgu?" jelas Fang singkat yang langsung diserap oleh keenam BoBoiBoy _elemental_.

Guru itu kemudian membaca surat izin Halilintar dan menghela napas prihatin saat menatap alasan siswanya itu tak bisa hadir. "Halilintar … terkena demam tinggi dan meriang, ya? Tentu saja boleh, Fang. Katakan saja padanya bahwa ia boleh mendatangi kantor Cikgu untuk mengikuti ujian susulan di saat ia sudah sehat dan masuk nanti."

"Terima kasih, Cikgu Rosaline."

Guru itu tersenyum kemudian mengambil kertas ujian yang ia bawa tadi dan mulai berdiri guna membagikannya pada anak muridnya.

"Nah, sekarang kalian yang ada di sini silakan mengerjakan ujian kalian. Waktunya satu mata pelajaran. Jika ada yang ketahuan curang, Cikgu takkan segan merobek lembar jawabannya dan mengisikan nilai kosong, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Cikgu!"

.

.

.

"Jadi maksudmu Halilintar tengah beristirahat di rumahmu, Fang?" tanya Gempa saat jam istirahat sekolah pertama mewakili para BoBoiBoy lain. Saat ini di kelas hanya ada para pecahan _elemental_ , Yaya, Gopal, Ying yang seolah ingin mengintrogasi teman dekat Halilintar—Fang.

Si alien yang juga sahabat kental pengendali petir itu mendengus kesal. Namun mengingat yang bicara padanya adalah pecahan _elemental_ yang paling normal di antara segalanya, ia pun mulai menjawab singkat dan tanpa gairah, "Ya."

Taufan pun ikut bertanya, "Lalu kenapa akhirnya dia malah tidur di sana?" ia terdiam sejenak sebelum bertanya lagi, "Dan kenapa ia malah datang ke rumahmu saat ia pamit sekolah ke kami?"

"Apa salah jika aku yang mengetahui dia tengah sakit, memaksanya untuk beristirahat di rumahku? Dan ralat, Taufan. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia berangkat duluan di catatannya, itu bukannya pasti ia akan datang ke sekolah." jelas pengendali bayang.

"Um, sebentar. Ada yang aku kurang paham di sini, boleh aku bertanya?" Yaya—pengendali gravitasi berujar ragu sesaat setelah pemuda alien berkacamata kuasa itu menjelaskan.

"Kalau mau bertanya, bilang saja Yaya."

Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah BoBoiBoy bersaudara sebelum menatap ke Fang, "Kenapa … Halilintar saat dia merasa sedang tidak enak badan malah mendatangi rumah Fang? Bukankah di rumahnya sendiri … ada Tok Aba, Ochobot dan enam pecahan lainnya?" ia yang mendapati ekspresi si elemental berubah pun segera menyambung ucapannya, "Oh, tak jadi. Tak usah dijawab. Lupakan saja, aku tak bermaksud ikut campur."

Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thorn dan Solar terdiam. Si gadis berkerudung merasa tidak enak. Sepertinya ia bertanya terlalu jauh. Ying dan Gopal pun turut merasakan aura yang berubah mencekam di antara mereka.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kalian tahu, agar kalian paham akan diri seorang Halilintar." Fang berkata berat sembari membenarkan letak kacamanya yang sempat turun. Manik birunya menatap pada teman-teman _super hero_ -nya lekat-lekat.

"Halilintar, adalah seorang pribadi yang berpegang teguh pada prinsip bahwa _jika tangan kanan memberi, maka tangan kiri tak perlu tahu_." tukasnya membuka mengenai sosok sang sahabat yang misterius bagi kebanyakan orang. "Ia bertindak dalam bayangan samar, yang berarti apa yang ia lakukan berkebalikan dari apa yang ia inginkan." Ia memejamkan matanya, menghindari tatapan dari para temannya, "Semisal saat ia berteriak kesal akan tingkah laku Blaze yang terkadang ceroboh, bukan berarti dia merasa marah atau bahkan terganggu. Tapi, ia hanya khawatir tindakan sembarangannya itu akan melukai diri sendiri."

Blaze yang dijadikan contoh oleh Fang pun membuka-tutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka itu maksud sebenar dari tindakan brutal sang kakak.

"Jadi maksudmu … mengapa ia tetap memilih pergi walau tengah merasa tak sehat adalah karena tak ingin membuat kami, Tok Aba serta Ochobot merasa cemas padanya?" tanya Taufan setelah mencerna ucapan si alien pengendali bayang. "Terlebih saat—"

"—saat ia merasa bahwa aku sampai sakit karena ulahnya? Karena aku memilih mencari dan menemaninya bermain hujan?" lanjut Ice dalam gumaman.

" _Haiya_ , aku pikir dia adalah tipe orang yang tak mau repot mempedulikan orang lain dan lingkungan sekitarnya, _ma_." tunduk Ying dalam suara kecil.

Gopal ikut mengangguk kecil, "A—aku pun berpikir hal yang sama." cicitnya saat keenam BoBoiBoy memandangnya.

Fang hanya mendengus. Ia mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia lebih memilih pergi ke tempat lain. Setiba di pintu yang ditutup tadi, Fang berujar dengan makna dalam.

" _I just wanna say,_ _don't judge a book by its cover_ _._ Halilintar _is so easy to read. He same like an open book, and you're like blind people want to read a book._ "

Dengan mantap ia pun membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar sebelum menutup kembali pintu dengan debaman keras—membuat temannya yang masih di dalam meringis mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Langit-langit kamar yang kusam adalah hal pertama yang menyambut indera penglihat milik seorang pemuda berelemen petir saat ia membuka matanya. Ia sempat bingung akibat distorsi yang dirasakannya akibat bangun tidur sebelum ingat ini adalah rumah sahabatnya.

Halilintar mendudukkan diri setelah meletakkan handuk yang digunakan untuk mengompresnya ke atas meja dan menatap ke arah jam beker yang telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Cukup lama ia tertidur dan sampai sekarang pun ia masih merasakan pusing di kepalanya walau tak separah sebelum ia istirahat.

Ia masih memegangi kepalanya ketika ia akhirnya menjadikan bantal tidur tadi sebagai sandaran punggungnya. Tak lama setelahnya pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sang kapten TAPOPS yang terlihat senang melihatnya telah sadar. Di tangannya ada nampan dengan segelas air dan mangkok yang dari aromanya kemungkinan berisi bubur.

"Pagi, Halilintar. Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Kaizo sebelum beranjak ke arah Halilintar yang masih menyandar di kepala kasur dengan memegangi kepalanya, "Masih pusing?" ia bertanya lagi setelah menaruh nampan tadi ke pangkuan pengendali petir.

"Sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, Abang. Yah, hanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena tertidur di luar jam tidur yang biasanya saja,"

Kaizo tersenyum tipis, "Aku membuatkan sarapan, mungkin tidak seperti buatan rumahmu. Setidaknya bisa mengisi perutmu sebelum kau minum obat." tukasnya. "Makanlah, kalau kau perlu sesuatu, jangan sungkan."

Halilintar pun menatap bubur yang menguarkan aroma yang menggugah selera itu dan tersenyum pada sang kapten, "Terima kasih, Kapten."

"Hmph. Sama-sama. Aku keluar dulu, ada urusan. Kita kedatangan Lahap yang katanya ingin mengabari perihal sesuatu di ruang tamu. Jangan lupa habiskan sarapan dan minum obatmu."

Pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu mengangguk dan Kaizo meninggalkan pecahan _elemental_ itu untuk menikmati santapannya.

Selepas kepergian kakak dari sahabat karibnya, Halilintar pun mulai menyuap bubur ke mulutnya. Ia memang tak terlalu suka bubur, walau ia akui bubur yang tengah dimakannya kini memiliki rasa yang sangat lezat. Tapi dikondisinya sekarang, bagi dirinya yang tak sempat mengisi perut dari kemarin malam ini sama seperti menemukan oasis di padang pasir. Tanpa canggung ia menandaskan isi dari mangkuk itu dan meminum obat yang disediakan untuknya.

Ha—ah, dia merasa mengalami _deja vu_ dengan situasi berbeda. Bukankah tadi pagi pun ia mengurusi adik keempatnya seperti ini? Walau ia hanya membuatkan cokelat panas pada Ice, bukan bubur seperti yang dibuatkan Kapten Kaizo padanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Halilintar baru menyadari sekarang waktu istirahat di sekolahnya. Apa lebih baik ia menghubungi Fang dan bertanya perihal apa yang terjadi saat ia tak masuk sekarang?

Tanpa basa-basi ia menarik tasnya yang ada di lantai setelah meletakkan nampan di pangkuannya tadi ke arah meja nakas. Ia juga mengambil topi berwarna merah-hitam yang merupakan salah satu ciri khas dan pembeda ia dengan para pecahan lain, lalu memakainya bersama dengan memakai jam kuasanya.

Halilintar mulai menekan sesuatu di jamnya dan memanggil sahabatnya, "Fang! Fang, kau dengar aku?" Ia menjaga intonasi suaranya supaya tidak terlalu keras, agar tak mengganggu pembicaraan Lahap dengan Kaizo di luar sana. Memang jarak kamar Fang berada jauh dari ruang tamu di lantai satu, tapi tetap saja, kapten atau tangan kanannya mungkin bisa mendengar suaranya.

Terdengar bunyi desis pelan sebelum wajah kesal sahabatnya terlihat dari proyektor jam, "Kau bilang takkan bisa dihubungi di jam kuasa?" ketus pemuda yang ia lihat tengah berada di taman belakang sembari memakan donat lobak merah kesayangannya.

"Kau kenapa di sana? Biasanya kau tetap ada di kelas setelah dari kantin."

"Malas diintrogasi keenam saudara _elemental_ mu."

Halilintar mengerutkan dahi, "Diintrogasi? Tunggu dulu, kau bilang berapa tadi? Enam?"

"Iya lah. Kau pikir kata apa yang pantas menggambarkan situasi di mana kau ditanyai tanpa henti saat kau dikurung dalam kelas, hah?" sungut Fang kesal. Namun setelahnya ia kembali memasang ekspresi biasa saat ingat pertanyan Halilintar, "Ya, kau tidak salah dengar. Enam. Saudaramu si Ice itu masuk, bahkan dari kabar yang kudengar di kantin tadi ia datang dari jendela dengan gelembung airnya. Orang bilang dia sedang berlomba mengenai yang tercepat kedua setelahmu dengan Taufan dan Thorn."

Halilintar menghela napas, "Anak itu … bukankah sudah kubilang agar dia dibuatkan surat izin saja? Dasar keras kepala." gelengnya tak habis pikir.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kakak pertamanya kan juga sama." celetuk Fang mengabaikan pandangan si pengendali elemen petir padanya.

"Fang?"

"Hm?"

"Rahasiakan perihal aku yang menghubungimu, ya? Aku … aku belum siap bicara dengan yang lain. Mungkin aku baru akan bicara nanti saat mereka datang. Kau bisa, kan?"

Sekarang giliran si pengendali bayang dan pemilik kuasa penembus yang menghela napas, "Baiklah, baiklah. Dasar pemaksa. Akan aku rahasiakan."

"Terima kasih, Fang. Walaupun alien, kau tetap sahabatku yang terbaik." senyum pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu sebelum menutup komunikasi.

.

.

.

Jam sekolah berakhir bersamaan dengan terdengarnya denting nyaring dari bel sekolah. Guru pria yang tengah mengajar di kelas XII IPA 5 SMA Pulau Rintis itu pun berhenti menerangkan materi pelajaran.

"Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang Cikgu berikan, wahai anak-anak murid kebenaran! Yang tak lulus … bersiaplah menerima pukulan rotan keinsafan kebenaran. Mengerti?!" mandatnya dengan nada bersemangat dan gaya berlebih yang langsung diiyakan saja oleh para murid yang ingin segera pulang.

Melihat tingkah anak muridnya yang seolah tak menghargai ucapannya, Papa Zola hanya berusaha memaklumi. Inilah resiko menaruh pelajaran matematika sebagai pelajaran terakhir. Semua hanya akan mengiyakan tanpa peduli mereka sudah paham atau belum.

Ia akan beranjak meninggalan kelas yang sudah sepi ditingal para murid sebelum menatap enam saudara kembar bersama anak murid _super hero_ -nya yang lain. Agak aneh saat melihat ada yang tak hadir dari _super hero_ _elemental_ itu. Seperti makan sayur tanpa garam saja.

"Wahai anak murid kebenaran! Kemana pergi anak murid Cikgu Papa yang paling garang di kelas kebenaran? Ha, kenapa si Halilintar, eh? Tak pernah dia sakit. Baru sekali ini dia tercatat absen dalam pelajaran matematika kebenaran." tegur Papa Zola sebelum ia duduk di kursi dekat kelompok _super hero_ muda kebanggaan Pulau Rintis.

Fang menatap datar gurunya dan menaikkan kacamatanya, "Apalah Cikgu Papa ini, seperti aneh saja Halilintar sakit. Dia kan juga manusia, bukannya robot. Pantaslah ada masa sakit." jawabnya lalu memutar bola mata _violet_ kembarnya malas.

" _Iya loh_ , benar apa kata Fang, _ma_! Halilintar kan juga manusia. Walaupun kami punya _power_ , bukan berarti kami tak pernah sakit, _wo_!" sahut Ying ketus dengan omelan kesal disertai aksen bicara mandarinnya yang khas.

Perempuan berkerudung merah muda mengangguk, "Entah Cikgu ini. Kami semua masihlah manusia—" Fang berdeham sebelum memandang tajam Yaya yang memutuskan meralat perkataannya, "—err … ya … kami semua kecuali … Fang." Yaya meringis saat tatapan tajam itu semakin menajam lalu buru-buru melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa menatap si pemilik kuasa bayang dan kuasa penembus. "Ada masanya kami semua akan sakit. Terlebih kami _super hero_ , banyak menguras tenaga demi menjaga bumi dan galaksi. Pantaslah ada masa kami letih terus sakit. Kan, kan, kan?" tanyanya pada semua.

"Entahnya Cikgu Papa. Macam tak pernah sakit saja." celetuk Blaze mewakili kejengkelan para saudara _elemental_ nya.

Papa Zola yang diserang dari segala arah pun tertawa gugup dan mengaruk kepala menggunakan telunjuk tangannya, "O—oh, salah, ya? Cikgu ingatkan kamu semua ini alien saja. Apalagi BoBoiBoy yang dapat pecah tujuh ini. Tuh, rupa kalian sama macam si alien baik Fang. Ehehe,"

Sepuluh orang siswa-siswi yang masih di sana merasakan perempatan kekesalan muncul di dahi mereka masing-masing.

"APA CIKGU BILANG?!" seru Ying dan Yaya dengan pandangan mata berapi. Yaya menyiapkan kepalan tangan sementara Ying mengangkat sebelah kakinya. Fang dan Gopal juga tak kalah. Tangan Fang bersiap mengeluarkan harimau bayang sementara Gopal bersiap dengan _sniper_ makanannya.

Nah, bagaimana dengan si _elemental_ BoBoiBoy? Jangan ditanya, warna iris mata mereka telah berubah menunjukkan mereka berenam tengah kesal dan tak main-main. Gempa yang biasanya paling sabar di antara saudaranya yang lain saja telah siap dengan tangan batunya. Bisa dibilang bahwa masing-masing orang telah siap dengan senjata andalannya.

"HISH! CIKGU PAPA INI MEMANG INGIN KENA!" desis pecahan keempat yang memiliki sifat dua kali lima dengan si pecahan pertama, Halilintar. Sama-sama paling cepat panas. Di kedua tangannya cahaya merah kejinggaan muncul. Sementara di sebelahnya, pecahan kelima, yang paling normal setelah si pengendali tanah telah mengangkat meriam pembeku dan membidik sang guru yang telah memasang wajah _horror_ melihat yang dipersiapkan para muridnya.

Ice menggeser sedikit meriam pembekunya dan menatap sang guru yang telah ketakutan dengan senyum kesal, "Tarik balik ucapan Cikgu tentang kami semua," gumamnya yang dapat didengar semua orang. Mereka mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara. Bahkan Blaze yang biasanya akan bertingkah gila karena mendengar adiknya si pengendali air berbicara hanya menatap tajam.

"O—OI! APA INI?! CIK—CIKGU PAPA MAIN-MAIN SAJA, LAH!" ia berujar patah-patah dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes di dahinya. Niat hati ingin membangkitkan keceriaan anak muridnya, mengapa malah ia yang kena?

Pemuda di atas _hoverboard_ mendengus. "Sayangnya kami tak ada yang dalam _mood_ bercanda, Cikgu." ujarnya kaku yang disahuti si tangan batu, "Tidak, saat kami tengah kalut akibat ketidakhadiran salah satu saudara kami." tambahnya dengan ekspresi gelap.

"Bersedialah, Cikgu. _Hari_ —"

"TATATITITUTU, CIKGU PERGI DULU!" tanpa berlama-lama lagi, guru matematika itu lari terbirit-birit ke luar kelas. Jelas tak mau bermain dengan harimau bayang yang hampir lepas dari tangan murid aliennya, Fang.

"Hmph, menghancurkan _mood_ saja." decih si pemuda berkacamata lalu berjalan ke luar kelas diikuti yang lain.

Gadia berkerudung di sana menghela napas, "Apa tak apa-apa, kita menakuti guru seperti tadi? Kalau dipikir-pikir kita tadi keterlaluan juga." ujarnya sembari memandang punggung teman-temannya.

" _Dey_ , Yaya! Itu belum ada apa-apa, lah! Lagipula memang Cikgu Papa dulu yang salah, kan? Nasib baik si BoBoiBoy _elemental_ tak jadi serang dia, kau tahu."

"Tapi …"

"Oi, berhenti berdebatlah! Kalau tidak, kalian boleh pulang ke rumah kalian masing-masing."

Akhirnya tak ada lagi yang berbicara di sepanjang perjalan. Secara sikap, memang Halilintar dan Fang lah yang paling tegas dan tampak paling dewasa di antara mereka bersebelas. Walau bukan berarti tak pernah bersikap kekanakan, tapi dua orang itu selalu pandai mengheningkan keadaan saat Yaya si ketua kelas sendiri tak bisa menghentikan suara berisik di kelas ketika ada jam kosong.

Tanpa terasa mereka telah tiba di rumah Fang yang dulu sering dikatakan sebagai rumah angker oleh penduduk Pulau Rintis. Dalam hening si tuan rumah membukakan pintu pagar agar para tamunya bisa memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang kini cukup terawat.

Mereka yang tengah memandang ke pintu rumah Fang pun menatap dua makhluk yang tengah berinteraksi di depan pintu dengan suara yang cukup sampai ke pendengaran para _super hero_ itu.

"Hm, terima kasih informasinya, Lahap. Segera kabari aku informasi terbaru begitu kau dapat."

"Baik, Kapten!" setelahnya monster yang merupakan tangan kanan Kaizo itu menghilang dalam teleporter.

Kaizo tersenyum miring ketika menatap adik yang juga prajuritnya itu datang bersama rekan-tekannya, "Halo," sapanya singkat.

"Selamat sore, Kapten Kaizo." balas sembilan anak yang ada di sana sementar Fang memberi hormat dengan sebelah lutut ditekuk di lantai, "Pang memberi hormat pada Kapten,"

"Masuklah." ucapnya sembari melebarkan pintu rumah untuk adik sekaligus prajuritnya dan teman-teman adiknya. Kelompok anak SMA itu telah berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum ia kembali berujar.

"Pang, setelah semuanya pulang nanti ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kau dan Halilintar."

"Eh? Tapi Kapten, mereka datang untuk membawa kakak tertua mereka pulang." tunjuk si pengendali bayang pada para pecahan elemental.

Kaizo menghela napas, "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku memerlukan kalian berdua, Pang. Setelahnya kau bisa mengantarkan Halilintar pulang, kan?" desak sang kapten TAPOPS yang membuat semua orang kecuali adiknya Fang, keheranan.

"Baiklah, Kapten. Saya akan berbicara pada Halilintar jika ada yang ingin Anda sampaikan pada kami."

Kaizo hanya mengangguk sekali dan berlalu dari hadapan kelompok _super hero_ galaksi itu.

" _Dey_ , Fang, Abang kau ingin membahas apa dengan kalian? Sepertinya rahasia sekali."

"Mungkin saja." jawabnya tak acuh. Kakinya mulai menuju anak tangga dan menaikinya satu-persatu untuk menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Sesampainya depan pintu ia memegang knop pintu dan membukanya pelan. Saat memasuki kamar ia menatap sahabatnya yang ternyata tengah berdiri bersandar di sebelah jendela dengan pandangan datar ke luar. Kedua tangannya bersidekap dengan sebelah kaki tertekuk ke tembok.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Halilintar bersuara pada saudaranya, "Bersenang-senang di sekolah, hmph? Taufan, Thorn dan … Ice? Tak kusangka kau pun ikut-ikutan bodoh." katanya datar tanpa intonasi. Ia pun hanya memasang tampang watadosnya saat berkata tadi.

Taufan segera berjalan cepat ke arah sang kakak dan merangkul bahunya, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Kak Halilintar? Terharunya aku saat tahu kakakku ini ternyata masih memperhatikanku di saat kau sedang sakit seperti ini. Terima kasih, ya, Kakak tersayangku Halilintar!" ia hanya terkekeh geli di saat melihat ekspresi jijik yang terpeta jelas di wajah Halilintar mendengar nada suaranya yang sengaja ia buat manja. Ia berusaha menahan tawa melihat tatapan membunuh sang pengendali petir.

Sementara Blaze yang masih berdiri di pintu kamar Fang bersama yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak menatap drama konyol yang dimainkan si kakak kedua. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana kakak pertamanya terlihat amat sangat jijik dengan tingkah Taufan yang seperti perempuan centil.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, wahai Kakak kebenaran Halilintar? Apakah kau masih sakit?"

"Berhenti bertingkah menjijikkan seperti itu, Taufan!"

"Ayolah, Kak! Jujur saja bahwa sebenarnya aku ini imut, kan?"

"TAUFAN, KAU MEMBUATKU MERINDING! HENTIKAN ATAU PEDANGKU AKAN MEMAKSAMU DIAM?!" bentak si pemuda berjaket merah-hitam sembari menjauhkan tubuh sang adik pertama darinya. Kini bukan hanya Blaze sendiri yang tertawa. Gopal dan Thorn pun ikut tertawa melihat cerita _absurd_ yang tengah dimainkan Halilintar dan Taufan. Yang lain hanya memasang wajah antara prihatin, aneh dan menahan tawa. Hanya Fang saja yang memasang ekspresi _face palm_.

"Oh? Kau takkan tega, Kak."

Pemuda berelemen petir itu memunculkan pedang merahnya. Seringai jengkel terbit di bibirnya menatap Taufan yang sekarang mengangkat dua jari membentuk _peace_ padanya.

"Takkan tega, ya? Sayangnya pedang halilintarku mempunyai pikiran lain. _Tetakan Halilintar_!" dengung terdengar memekakkan telinga. Untung para penonton drama telah menyumpal telinga sedari pedang legenda itu dikeluarkan sang pemilik.

"AAAAARRGH! AMPUN!" dalam hitungan detik si pengendali angin terbaring hangus di lantai.

"Oi, Halilintar. Kau kalau mau ribut jangan di sini. Lagian mereka datang mau menjengukmu, tahu."

Halilintar hanya berdecak dan menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Mata _hazel_ nya menatap semuanya secara bergiliran sebelum terhenti di adik kedua dan adik keempatnya yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tak acuh saat pemuda berbadan gempal langsung bersembunyi di belakang adiknya si pengendali nyala api saat ia menatapnya.

Pemuda berjaket dan bertopi merah-hitam itu hanya diam saat Ice mengangkat sebelah tangan dan kemudian meletakkannya di dahinya. Ia mengabaikan pandangan Gopal, Ying, Yaya serta Thorn yang terkejut melihat ia yang biasanya tak suka disentuh memperbolehkan salah satu saudaranya mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Ia memfokuskan pandangan pada Ice yang menarik segaris lengkungan tipis di bibir.

Pengendali air kembali menarik tangannya dan menatap ke arah kakak ketiga yang tersenyum di sebelahnya. Ia melihat bahwa kakaknya Gempa terlihat memahami pandangan matanya sebelum menatap si sulung Halilintar.

"Syukurlah demam Kak Halilintar sudah turun."

Pengendali petir mendengus, "Kau terlalu berlebihan." ujarnya pendek membalas pernyataan Ice.

Gempa yang melihat sifat pecahan pertama tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu hanya tak ingin diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil walau ia tahu Halilintar menyukai perlakuan sang adik, Ice.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tuliskan surat izin saja?"

"Ice memaksa masuk. Dia bilang ingin bertemu kakak yang merawatnya di sekolah." jawab Gempa yang entah mengapa membuat si tempramental merasa disindir.

Halilintar mengangkat sebelah alis ke arah gerombolan di pintu, "Kalian pikir aku ino makan orang?"

Si pengendali gravitasi tersentak, ia kemudian berkata terbata-bata, "Eh? Bu—bukan. Kami hanya me—menunggu kalian selesai temu keluarga saja. Ya, kan, Ying?" sahutnya yang langsung menoleh ke gadis berkucir dua yang merupakan pengendali masa.

"Ya! Benar yang Yaya katakan. Kami memberi masa untuk kalian bincang. Jadi … kau sudah baikan, _ma_ , Halilintar?"

"Seperti yang terlihat." Singkat, namun setidaknya yang bersangkutan memberi respons.

" _Dey_ , yang aku lihat kau ini baik saja. Tak ada bentuk macam orang sakit." sahut pemuda berdarah India yang mengintip di balik badan Blaze yang langsung menyikutnya setelah berbicara, "Apa? Kan aku berkata apa yang aku lihat."

"Kau buta kah, atau apa, Gopal? Kau tak tampak kah wajah Kak Halilin yang masih pucat seperti itu?" decak Blaze kepada si pengendali pertukaran molekul.

"Oh, iya, kah? Hehehe, aku tak sadar."

"Iya lah, yang ada dalam kepala kau itu makanan saja." sahut Yaya sebal sebelum mengamati para _elemental_ BoBoiBoy yang mulai mendekati si pecahan sulung.

"Kak Halilin sudah merasa lebih baik?" pengendali nyala api bertanya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup.

Pemuda berjaket merah-hitam itu menatap si penanya datar, "Hm." ia melontar gumaman sebagai jawaban yang diartikan sebagai 'ya' oleh _elemental_ yang lain.

Mendapati jawaban yang mungkin terlalu kaku, si Blaze hanya tertawa gugup sambil menatap ke Halilintar yang masih menatapnya. Tapi, aksi saling tatap mereka terputus karena si pengendali elemen petir itu disenggol oleh pemuda berjaket biru gelap-putih di sebelahnya yang berdecak.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Belum puas ditebas?" geram si pemilik topi dengan logo petir merah berwarna merah-hitam sembari mengelus area tubuhnya yang di _bully_ oleh si pengendali angin.

Taufan memeletkan lidah, "Habis siapa suruh dingin begitu. Sudah baik si Blaze yang biasanya takut padamu itu bertanya, jawablah dengan benar." celetuknya bosan. Ia mengabaikan tatapan tajam sang kakak yang bagai laser ke arahnya yang memalingkan wajah.

"Hei, Halilintar. Cikgu Rosaline bilang bahwa kau boleh mengikuti ujian susulan. Katanya, kalau kau sudah sehat dan masuk sekolah datangi saja kantornya." Fang mengabari dengan bosan sembari duduk di kasurnya lalu membuka tas mengambil sesuatu dan berjalan memberikan beberapa buku ke sahabat karibnya itu.

Sebelah alis Halilintar terangkat melihat buku di tangannya. Ia menatap datar ke si pengendali bayang yang sudah kembali duduk di kasur.

"Bukuku cuma satu."

Fang mendengus mendengar nada multak yang menyebalkan dari si BoBoiBoy pertama, "Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu. Yang lainnya catatan pelajaranku hari ini agar kau tak ketinggalan pelajaran."

Halilintar hanya mengangkat bahu saja.

"Oh, iya. Tok Aba menitip salam tadi ke Kak Hali." Pemuda berkacamata lensa jinggaberseru pelan saat mengingat pesan sang kakek sebelum mereka pergi.

"Salam?" Halilintar bertanya memastikan perkataan si pengendali cahaya.

"Iya, Kak Hali. Tok Aba menitip salam untukmu dan Atok juga mengatakan kalau ia cemas padamu." sahut pemuda berjaket hijau-hitam dengan topi miring ke kiri, Thorn.

Pemuda itu hanya menghela napas pendek, ia tersenyum tipis nun singkat sesaat, " _Wa'alaikumsalam_. Seharusnya Tok Aba tak perlu khawatir … aku pergi, kan, sudah meninggalkan catatan di kamar." gumamnya yang bisa didengar seluruh teman dan saudaranya.

Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan berkedip sembari meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa mereka tak salah lihat barusan. Pecahan paling tempramental tersenyum? Hal yang cukup langka bagi orang seperti Gopal, Blaze, Ying dan Yaya.

Merasa seluruh tatapan mengarah padanya, Halilintar menatap datar ke seluruh penjenguknya, "Apa?"

Gelengan kepala yang menjawab pertanyaannya sebelum Yaya si ketua kelas terpekik menatap jam tangannya.

"Sudah hampir maghrib! Eng … Fang, Halilintar, semuanya, aku pulang dulu ya? Ibu bisa marah kalau aku tak segera pulang." jelasnya menatap ke arah teman-temannya, "Semoga cepat sembuh, Halilintar. Dah, semua! _Assalamu'alaikum_." Yaya kemudian menuju ke pintu setelah sang empunya rumah mengangguk mengizinkan.

"Wey, Yaya tunggu! Semuanya aku pulang juga ya, nanti Ibu dan Nenek bisa marah. Dah! Cepat sembuh, Halilintar!" Ying menyusul Yaya yang menunggunya.

Gopal dan para pecahan _elemental_ BoBoiBoy saling tatap. Mereka juga harus segera pulang kalau tak ingin keluarga mereka khawatir. Tapi … bagaimana pamitnya? Masa iya mereka belum lama sudah ingin pergi.

Halilintar yang menatap kebimbangan adik-adik dan temannya Gopal memilih buka suara.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kalian mau pulang, kan? Pulang sana, nanti Ayahmu mengamuk." ucapnya sembari memandang datar penguasa pertukaran molekul. Entah mengapa bagi ia yang mengucapkan kalimatnya terdengar mengusir.

Gopal yang disebut berjengit, "Ya Ampun, aku lupa! Aku pulang dulu semua! Cepat sehat, Halilintar!" ia meninggalkan kamar Fang dengan tergesa. Sesekali terdengar gumamannya melemah seiring langkahnya yang menjauh. _'Habislah, semoga Appa tak marah!'_

Tinggallah ketujuh pengendali elemen bumi bersama si pengendali bayang yang tengah duduk bersandar dengan nyaman di kasurnya.

"Kak Halilintar … kami ingin mengajak Kak Halilintar pulang, tapi …"

"… Kapten Kaizo memanggilku?" tebak si pengendali petir pada adik keempatnya yang mengerjap.

Pengendara _hoverboard_ di sana membuka-tutup mulutnya, "Wow, kau bisa membaca pikiran, ya, Halilintar!" seru Taufan dengan tatapan kagum berlebihan pada sang pecahan sulung.

"Bodoh. Aku menebaknya dari saat Kapten mengatakan padaku bahwa Lahap berkunjung." bantahnya datar.

"Kau tak keberatan kami duluan?" kini Gempa yang bertanya.

Halilintar mengangguk, "Pulanglah, katakan pada Atok bahwa aku ada urusan dengan Kapten. Nanti aku pulang dengan si penggila kepopuleran ini." tunjuknya pada Fang malas. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengedikkan bahu mendengar julukan yang disematkan padanya. Ia sedang malas untuk berdebat dengan manusia tempramental seperti teman baiknya Halilintar.

"Baiklah, akanku beritahu Atok. Kami duluan Halilintar. _Assalamu'alaikum_." pamit si pengendali tanah yang diikuti pecahan lainnya.

"Duluan Kak Hali. _Assalamu'alaikum_!"

Saat keenam saudaranya menghilang pemuda berjaket dan bertopi merah-hitam itu tersenyum dan menjawab salam adik-adik _elemental_ nya sepelan gumaman. " _Wa'alaikumsalam_ ,"

Fang mendekat ke Halilintar dan menepuk sebelah bahunya.

"Ayo, Abang sudah lama menunggu kita."

Pecahan pertama BoBoiBoy itu mengangguk diiringi helaan napas, "Percaya atau tidak, firasatku mengatakan hal yang buruk akan segera menunggu kita."

"Hm. Percaya atau tidak, firasatku juga mengatakan hal yang sama." jawab Fang yakin.

.

.

.

" _Assalamu'alaikum_."

" _Wa'alaikumsalam_ , akhirnya cucu Atok pu—eh? Halilintar kenapa tidak ada bersama kalian? Dia … dia tak menghilang lagi, kan?!"

Keenam _elemental_ itu menggeleng dan menarik Tok Aba masuk setelah menaruh rapi sepatu mereka di rak dekat pintu.

"Halilintar bukan menghilang, Tok. Dia tengah dipanggil Kapten Kaizo. Sepertinya ada urusan penting. Nanti dia datang bersama Fang, jadi Atok tak perlu risau, ya?" jelas Gempa setelah mereka semua duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

Tok Aba terlihat bingung, "Kenapa dia dipanggil Kapten sementara kalian berenam tidak? Atok tidak enak hati dari tadi. Entah kenapa Atok merasa Halilintar tengah ada masalah."

Keenam pemuda berwajah sama dengan jaket dan topi dinosaurus berbeda warna itu saling pandang dan memutuskan memberitahukan perkara sebenarnya pada Tok Aba.

Setelah berbicara lewat tatapan mata, Taufan lah yang mendapat jatah berbicara, "Sebenarnya Halilintar tadi tidak masuk sekolah, Tok. Dia izin sakit." ia berujar pelan.

"A—Apa? Jadi kemana Halilintar seharian ini? Kenapa dia tidak pulang saja kalau sakit?"

 _Elemental_ bertopi miring ke kanan itu menggaruk pelipisnya dengan canggung. Ia tengah berpikir keras—berusaha memberi penjelasan yang tak terkesan bahwa si sulung sengaja menghindari mereka namun tak juga terkesan berbohong.

Melihat si pengendali angin yang tak terpikir mau menjawab apa, pecahan dengan pakaian serba kuning keemasan-hitam dengan topi terbalik khas BoBoiBoy sebelum pecah pun mengambil alih sesi tanya-jawab.

"Pagi tadi Halilintar kan berangkat terlalu pagi, Tok, jadi dia memutuskan menjemput Fang untuk diajak pergi ke sekolah bersama. Akan tetapi saat mereka ingin pergi ke sekolah, Kapten Kaizo yang kebetulan sedang ada di rumah meminta Halilintar untuk pergi istirahat di kamar Fang. Halilintar awalnya ingin menolak, tapi Kapten tetap keukeh membuatkan surat izin ketika Halilintar bilang ia tidak ingin dikatakan absen tanpa keterangan." ujar si pengendali tanah itu dengan senyum di akhir kalimat. Sebelah tangannya yang berada di belakang tubuh menyilangkan dua jari—tanda ia merasa bersalah harus membohongi Tok Aba.

Tok Aba menghela napas lega lalu mengelus dadanya, "Syukurlah. Terhutang budi Atok pada Kapten Kaizo karena telah merawat Halilintar. Atok kira dia masih mau menutup diri dari keluarganya makanya tak pulang saat sakit." Lelaki tua itu lalu tersenyum sebelum bangkit berdiri, "Nah, kalian cepat ganti baju. Atok sudah masak makan malam untuk kita." Setelahnya pemilik Tok Aba Kokotiam itu beranjak ke dapur.

"Maaf karena kami semua terpaksa berbohong, Tok." lirih si pengendali tanah setelah mereka berenam beranjak menuju ke tangga guna menuju kamar untuk ganti baju.

Tak enak melihat kondisi si pecahan ketiga yang murung, Thorn memilih menepuk pelan pundak sang kakak dengan senyum yang tak menyentuh matanya, "Sudahlah, Kak Gempa. Kak Gempa kan, tak sepenuhnya bohong." hiburnya yang diberi anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

"Nah, benar kata Thorn, Gempa. Kau hanya … memperhalus bahasa saja, kok. Bukan berbohong. Benar kan, Blaze, Ice, Solar, Thorn?" ujar si pemilik _hoverboard_ turut membujuk.

Blaze dan Thorn tanpa berlama-lama memberikan cengiran disertai dua jempol ke arah pemuda berjaket kuning keemasan-hitam.

"Benar apa kata Kak Taufan! Kak Gempa kan anak baik, mana berbakat bohong." cengiran pengendali nyala api dan pengendali tumbuhan itu semakin lebar. Sementara Ice dan Solar memberikan senyum semangat.

Gempa yang tak ingin membuat keluarganya khawatir pun akhirnya turut mengukir senyumannya. Ia merangkul si pengendali angin yang langsung mengacak-acak topinya.

"Nah, seperti ini baru lah Gempa yang kami kenal. Kalau melihatmu murung itu sama seperti melihat Blaze yang habis dimarahi Halilintar, kau tahu." canda Taufan dengan lirikan mengejek pada adik keduanya.

Blaze yang terciprat pun hanya cemberut, "Wajahku takkan sejelek itu, Kak Taufan!" protesnya bersungut-sungut.

"Ya lah, kan wajahmu lebih jelek dari itu saat dimarahi, Blaze."

"Yak! Kau tak usah ikut campur, Mata Empat!"

"Apa katamu?! Mata Empat?! Sudah kubilang kan ini namanya _stylish_!" sembur pemuda berjaket putih-jingga dengan topi berwarna serupa kesal.

"Ya, ya, ya. Maaf, Solar. Aku lupa kalau kau itu, sama _stylish_ -nya dengan Fang si rambut Landak yang memakai helm keselamatan berbentuk jamur berpita _pink_." balas Blaze mencibir tak mempedulikan Thorn dan Taufan sudah cekikikan mendengar pertengkaran kekanakan mereka. Gempa yang biasanya suka melerai keributan bahkan mengulas senyum sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa?! Aku dan dia berbeda, lah!"

"Alah, sama saja kulihat. Dua kali lima lah kalian berdua itu."

"YAK!"

Sebelum pengendali nyala api kembali menyahut, Ice yang sedari tadi diam pun memilih bertindak dengan menarik kedua telinga saudaranya dan menyeretnya masuk ke kamar yang telah dibuka sang kakak kedua dengan gaya berlebihan khas pengawal menyambut rajanya. Ia sudah lelah mendengar keributan sepele kakak ketiga dan adik keduanya itu.

"A—Aduh! Lepaskan, Ice! Ka—kami sudah … takkan gaduh lagi." rengek kedua pecahan yang masing-masing mengelus telinga mereka yang pasti berubah merah akibat tarikan Ice.

Setelah puas, barulah pengendali air itu menghentikan jurus jeweran telinga yang ia pelajari dari Atok kesayangannya Tok Aba.

"Terbaiklah kau Ice!" Empat jempol diberikan oleh kedua kakak tertuanya setelah Halilintar.

Ice hanya mengulas senyum tipis saja.

.

.

.

Permadani hitam sudah merajai langit ketika kedua pemuda _super hero_ kebanggaan Pulau Rintis itu meninggalkan rumah yang dulu sering kali dikatakan rumah angker dan berhantu.

Mereka dengan santai berjalan dalam keheningan malam. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah langkah kaki mereka dan suara hembusan angin. Raut wajah tidak terbaca terpasang di wajah keduanya. Entahlah hal apa yang membuat mereka mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti air tenang yang menipu.

"Aku takkan mengikuti rencana yang dikatakan Kapten." Pemuda bertopi dinosaurus merah-hitam tiba-tiba berbicara datar sembari menghentikan langkah kakinya yang kemudian diikuti si pemuda bersurai ungu gelap.

Pemuda berkacamata di sebelahnya memilih menatap ke sahabatnya yang masih tak mengalihkan pandangan dari depan. Diiringi helaan napas ia memilih menyahuti ucapannya.

"Ini memang berat, Halilintar. Tapi ini semua demi keselamatan Bumi dan juga galaksi. Ini tugas kita sebagai pelindung _Power Sphera_ dan pelindung galaksi." Fang berbicara pelan.

Halilintar menarik lidah topinya lebih ke bawah—persis gaya adik pecahannya yang keempat—sebelum kembali bicara, "Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga punya kewajiban untuk melindungi keluargaku." Ia kembali berjalan mendahului si alien pengendali bayang yang kemudian menyelaskan kembali langkah mereka.

Manik _violet_ milik alien berkacamata itu berusaha menatap sepasang _hazel_ milik pecahan tertua BoBoiBoy itu, namun sayang topi kesayangan si pemuda menghalangi pandangannya. Yang mampu ditangkapnya ialah bibir sang pengendali elemen petir yang membentuk garis lurus.

"Kau terlalu merendahkan kemampuan mereka, Halilintar. Lagipula kau tak bisa _nai've_. Kau tahu pasti dalam setiap peperangan pasti akan ada korban berjatuhan. Baik itu kemauan mereka sendiri atau keterpaksaan mereka untuk berkorban."

Pemuda berjaket merah-hitam itu menarik _hoodie_ jaketnya menutupi topi kesayangannya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana seragam setelahnya, "Aku telah menyusun _plan_ B. Ketika mereka datang, aku ingin kita menjalankan rencana ini."

"Lalu bagaimana jika Kapten mengetahui tentang perubahan rencana yang kita buat ini? Lagipula, aku rasa _plan_ A yang telah disusun ini mendekati sempurna."

Halilintar mendengus, "Aku tak peduli. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko pertama." Ia melirik ke arah Fang yang menatapnya, "Akulah yang paling tahu batas kekuatan dari mereka berenam, Fang. Kalau kita tetap memaksa ingin menjalankan cara pertama, paling ringan mereka berenam akan sekarat. Aku tidak mampu membayangkan jika aku harus menerima kemungkinan terburuk itu." Tatapan mata pemuda itu menajam di akhir kalimat.

Pemuda berkuasa penembus dan pengendali bayang itu memilih untuk mengalah. Ia tahu Halilintar amat sangat berhati-hati untuk membuat keputusan yang mengangkut hidup-mati semua saudaranya.

"Lalu apa _plan_ B-mu, Halilintar?"

Dan entah mengapa alien yang juga anggota TAPOPS itu merasa tidak suka melihat senyuman tipis dari si pengendali elemen petir.

.

.

.

Fang dan Halilintar akhirnya tiba di kediaman Tok Aba. Keheningan berlalu sejak mereka berdiskusi mengenai perubahan rencana. Alien yang biasa memancing kemarahan si pecahan sulung itu bahkan tampak termenung memikirkan rencana yang diberitahukan salah satu pengendali elemen bumi itu.

Pemuda berjaket dan bertopi berwarna senada itu mengetuk pintu tanpa ambil pusing mengenai sahabatnya. Keputusan yang dibuatnya telah bulat, teman terbaiknya itu cepat atau lambat harus menerima apapun pilihannya.

"Ya, sebentar." sahut suara robot di balik pintu sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka menampilkan robot berwarna kuning-hitam yang tampak senang melihat kedatangan keduanya, "Halilintar! Fang! Ayo masuklah, sudah waktunya makan malam." ajaknya menarik masing-masing sebelah tangan kedua _super hero_ itu masuk.

"Ah, tidak perlu, Ochobot. Aku akan langsung pulang, Abangku sedang ada di rumah." tolak Fang halus lalu melepas tarikan _Power Sphera_ itu di pergelangan tangannya.

Ochobot berkedip sekali, "Ayolah, sebentar saja, Fang!" bujuknya pada si alien yang tetap menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku titip salam saja pada Tok Aba dan pecahan lainnya. Dah, Ochobot! Jumpa esok, Halilintar!" Fang lalu mengeluarkan kuasanya, " _Elang Bayang_!" Dan ia menaiki elang itu diiringi pandangan sulit diartikan Halilintar dan Ochobot.

Sekarang tinggal Ochobot dan pengendali elemen petir saja di depan pintu. Halilintar yang mengetahui robot kuning-hitam itu masih canggung dengannya pun merangkul _Power Sphera_ kesayangannya itu masuk.

"Ha—Halilintar?" tanya robot itu tak percaya saat salah satu tuannya itu membawanya masuk sebelum melepas rangkulannya untuk mengunci pintu dan membuka sepatunya.

Pemuda dengan warna identik merah-hitam itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali merangkul temannya sedari sekolah dasar itu.

Ochobot yang merasa gembira pun melesatkan diri ke pelukan pecahan elemental tertua itu dengan suara sesegukan, "Huhuhu, maafkan ucapan aku waktu itu Halilintar! Aku tak bermaksud—"

"Sudahlah, kisah lampau tidak usah diungkit. Aku juga bersikap terlalu kekanakan. Maaf, ya."

"Huhuhu, terima kasih Halilintar." Pemuda berelemen petir hanya membalas dengan usapan di kepala robot itu. Mereka terus berangkulan sampai ke meja makan. Tok Aba dan saudaranya yang telah bersiap di meja makan menatap ke arah mereka.

"Ha, kan macam ini lagi baik." ujar Tok Aba saat cucu pertamanya itu mendatanginya untuk mencium tangan.

" _Assalamu'alaikum_ , Tok. Maaf Halilintar pulang lambat,"

Tok Aba mengelus pelan kepala sang cucu yang tertutup topi dinosaurus berwarna merah-hitam, " _Wa'alaikumsalam_. Sudahlah, yang lain sudah beritahu mengenai kau seharian ini. Sudah sehat, sekarang?" tanyanya di saat Halilintar mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sudah, Tok. Maaf sudah buat khawatir Atok lagi."

"Apa yang kau katakan ini? Tak perlu minta maaf, Atok hanya terlalu sayang dengan kalian makanya gampang panik."

Pemuda berelemen petir itu mengulas senyum tipis dan berbalik menuju tangga sebelum langkahnya dihalau oleh Ochobot.

"Mau kemana? Makan dulu, baru boleh naik ke kamar." celetuk robot itu dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya guna menghalangi Halilintar menaiki tangga.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin mengganti bajuku, Ochobot." balas Halilintar datar sembari memutar bolanya malas.

Robot itu menggeleng, "Makan dulu baru boleh naik ke atas." Kata-kata robot kuning-hitam itu terdengar mutlak.

Pemuda berpakaian merah-hitam itu mendengus kemudian menatap ke Atoknya tanpa berbicara. Tok Aba yang mengetahui makna tatapan sang cucu pun terkekeh dan menghampiri cucunya.

Ia merangkul Halilintar dan membawa cucu sulungnya itu duduk di meja makan, "Benar kata Ochobot. Makan terlebih dulu selepas itu barulah kau naik ke kamar." Tok Aba lalu menarik tas yang hanya disandang satu oleh sang cucu untuk diberi pada robot kuning yang sudah bersiap membawanya.

Halilintar mendengus dan berdecak saat Tok Aba kemudian mengambil piring dan mengisi makan malamnya, "Tok, Halilintar bukan anak kecil lagi. Halilintar bisa ambil semuanya sendiri." keluhnya setelah sang Atok telah kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Tak apalah sekali. Atok cuma mau pastikan kau makan biar cepat sehat." Tok Aba kembali terkekeh menatap ekspresi sang cucu yang tampak tak suka dimanja.

Taufan yang berada di sebelah Halilintar pun menyenggol tangan sang kakak yang menoleh tanpa bicara padanya. Kilatan niat tidak baik terpantul di _hazel_ si pengendali angin.

"Habiskan makanmu, Halilintar. Tak mau kan sakit lagi? Atau mau Kakak Taufan suapkan?" goda pemuda pengendali angin itu dengan tawa lepas saat menatap tatapan mematikan si pecahan pertama. Tidak hanya si pecahan kedua, pecahan keempat dan keenam pun berusaha menahan tawa mereka agar tak terlepas dan tak perlu merasakan pedang halilintar.

"Sudah, sudah. Tak usah kau tanggapi serius candaan Taufan barusan, Halilintar. Cepat baca doa dan lekas makan. Setelah itu terserah kalian mau lakukan apa." lerai pemilik Tok Aba Kokotiam itu saat menatap cucu pertamanya yang seperti siap mengeluarkan pedang andalannya untuk membalas si adik pertamanya yang memang rada usil.

"Baik, Tok." sahut para BoBoiBoy serentak.

.

.

.

Esok merupakan hari sabtu, yang berarti ialah hari libur bagi para pelajar di Pulau Rintis. Perkara hal itu lah, para pengendali _elemental_ bumi itu masih sibuk sendiri di lantai bawah walau hari telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Tok Aba dan pegawai kedainya Ochobot sendiri telah beranjak tidur semenjak satu jam yang lalu.

Di antara ketujuh saudara rekaan tersebut, hanya si sulung yang tampak tak banyak melakukan aktivitas. Ya, di saat adik-adiknya ada yang sibuk memainkan _video game_ , membaca buku atau bersantai di ruang keluarga, Halilintar hanya diam bersandar di sandaran tangga menuju lantai dua. Pandangan mata _hazel_ kembar itu bahkan terlihat menerawang hingga sulit menebak sekiranya apa yang mungkin tengah dipikirkannya.

Pemuda berkacamata jingga yang tengah membaca majalah _fashion_ -lah yang paling awal menyadari tingkah tak biasa dari salah satu saudaranya itu. Namun disebabkan ia belum bisa melepaskan rasa canggungnya pada sang pengendali petir, ia lebih memilih mencolek pemuda identik warna kuning keemasan-hitam yang kebetulan duduk membaca buku di sebelahnya.

"Hm, ada apa, Solar?" gumam sang pengendali tanah yang masih asyik dengan bukunya. Ia bahkan tak mengalihkan perhatiannya barang sedetik saja dari buku yang tengah mampir di pangkuannya.

Solar si pengendali cahaya menghela napas sebelum memberi pembatas di buku yang dibaca sang kakak ketiga dan tanpa aba-aba menutup buku itu. Ia hanya membalas datar tatapan intens si pemuda bertopi terbalik.

Gempa yang mengetahui adik bungsunya ingin atensi penuh darinya pun mulai bertanya lagi, "Ada apa?" Kali ini sepasang matanya fokus sepenuhnya memandang si pecahan berkacamata.

"Kak Gempa dan yang lainnya sadar tidak, kalau sikap Kak Hali mulai aneh setelah pertemuannya dengan Kapten Kaizo tadi?" bisik Solar seolah takut terdengar oleh orang yang tengah dibicarakannya.

Pemuda pengendali elemen tanah itu mengerjap lalu menggulir atensinya pada pemuda berpakaian serba merah-hitam yang tak biasanya berdiam diri dengan pandangan kosong bak tanpa jiwa. Biasanya kakaknya yang satu itu takkan berhenti mengomeli para saudaranya yang berisik dan mengganggu ketenangannya. Namun jangankan memarahi pecahan lain, pikirannya bahkan seperti melayang jauh dari bumi.

Ia yang penasaran pun meletakkan bukunya ke meja ruang keluarga lalu bergerak menuju Halilintar yang bahkan tak menyadari kedatangannya. Setiba di depan pecahan pertama BoBoiBoy itu, ia pun melambaikan sebelah tangannya guna memanggil kesadaran sang kakak pertama. Tak luput, ia pun turut memanggil namanya, "Halilintar? Halilintar?"

Gempa mengerutkan dahinya. Sang empunya nama sama sekali tidak merespons panggilannya. Yang terpanggil justru saudara-saudara lainnya yang langsung berhenti beraktivitas dan menatap ke arahnya dan ke si sulung yang masih diam bak patung.

Taufan yang tadinya tengah memainkan _video game_ bahkan langsung menekan tombol _pause_ dan menuju adik pertamanya dengan pandangan heran, "Si Hali kenapa, Gem? Tumben dipanggil diam saja kaya patung? Kemasukan jin apa, ya?" celetuknya yang kemudian memanggil pecahan tertua itu dengan cara serupa Gempa tadi, "Hali? Hali? Halilintar?!"

Merasa jengah, Taufan memilih berteriak tepat di telinga Halilintar yang langsung tersentak kaget dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Berisik, Taufan! Kau mau membuatku tuli, hah?!" seru Halilintar mengusap-usap telinganya yang baru saja diteriaki. Pandangan tajamnya ia arahkan tanpa ampun pada Taufan yang memasang tampang heran.

Tak mempedulikan perihal _deathglare_ yang menghujaninya, pemuda identik biru gelap-putih dengan topi miring ke kanan itu menatap intens _hazel_ sang kakak.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Pikiranmu barusan itu melalang buana, kan? Aneh. Dari tadi dipanggil Gempa tidak menyahut, kupikir kau kemasukan jin." celetuk Taufan jujur dengan tampang watados.

"Aku … hanya sedang berpikir mengenai hal yang diberitahu Kapten tadi."

Gempa yang penasaran pun ikut berkata, "Memangnya tadi masalah apa yang dibahas Kapten Kaizo?"

Halilintar menatap ke lantai atas seperti memastikan sesuatu sebelum ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga disertai yang lain. Setelah semua lengkap ia mulai menghela napas sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Kejadian semasa sekolah dasar yang membuat kita bersatu pertama kalinya dengan Adu Du akan terulang kembali. Bahkan, kuperkirakan ini akan lebih gila dari waktu itu." Ia menatap kedua pecahan yang telah bersama dengannya dari awal tersentak dengan mata terbelalak, sementara pecahan-pecahan lain yang muncul setelah mereka bertiga hanya memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"M—maksudmu … saat Probe dimusnahan oleh robot P.E.T.A.I dulu?" tanya Taufan dengan wajah memucat. Pecahan ketiga di sebelahnya berwajah sama pucatnya.

Halilintar mengangguk, " Lebih bahayanya lagi, kejadian saat kita mencari Ochobot yang diculik dulu juga akan terulang dalam waktu yang sama." lanjutnya dengan nada berat akibat tekanan. Setelah kata itu terucap seluruh saudaranya mulai memucat. Tentu saja, mereka semua mengetahui kejadian saat itu mereka sudah dalam formasi lengkap.

"Ejo Jo dan Pasukan Tengkotak … berhasil melarikan diri, maksudmu?" tanya Gempa guna memastikan analisanya. Setelah nama itu mengudara barulah yang lain sadar betapa gilanya masalah yang akan mereka hadapi dalam waktu dekat.

Melihat wajah pucat disertai ekspresi horor terpeta di wajah para saudara rekaannya, ia memilih berujar lagi, "Akan tetapi kami sudah menyiapkan sebuah _plan_ yang akan memusnahkan mereka semua. Yang kami butuhkan kerja sama dan kekompakan dari kita semua. Serangan kombinasi kita yang waktu itu, akan kita modifikasi dengan menambahkan sampel kuasa dari Ying, Yaya, Gopal dan Fang." jelasnya, "Ini akan mematahkan serangan Borara lebih fatal dari yang dulu karena aku yakin ia pasti hanya menghafal serangan kita bertujuh."

Pemuda dengan lidah topi menghadap ke atas angkat bicara, "Itu rencana untuk mengalahkan Borara, kan, Kak Halilin? Lalu bagaimana dengan _plan_ mengalahkan Ejo Jo?" tanyanya setelah pecahan pertama menatapnya.

Halilintar mendengus, " _Part_ itu bukan untuk dikerjakan bersama. Sudah ada seseorang yang akan meng- _handle_ masalah itu." ia berujar dengan tegas. Ia kemudian menatap satu-persatu saudaranya sebelum bicara, "Kita takkan menyerang di awal. Dan nanti, akan ada pion rahasia yang akan membantu kita mengalihkan perhatian YoyoOh dan Gaganaz sehingga kita hanya perlu fokus pada si pengendali lubang hitam itu."

"Siapa yang akan mengambil tugas itu, Kak Halilintar?" tanya pemuda bertopi serupa dengannya dengan lidah topi lebih ke bawah.

"Perihal itu hanya akan kalian ketahui saat peperangan itu tiba. Ini semua dilakukan demi keamanan dari si pion itu sendiri." tegasnya menopang dagu. Wajahnya yang kalut ia sembunyikan sempurna di balik topi merah-hitamnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar rencana yang ia susun ini lebih meminimalisir jatuhnya korban ketimbang rencana sebenarnya dari sang pemimpin.

Ia, Halilintar sama saja sedang berjudi dengan takdir. Ia sangat berharap _plan_ -nya akan lebih selamat dari _plan_ yang sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar tak berencana menerima resiko _plan_ ciptaan sang pemimpin dan monster yang merupakan tangan kanannya. Tidak, karena ia adalah seorang kakak yang bertugas melindungi adik-adiknya dari segala bahaya.

"Apakah teman-teman sudah mengetahui masalah ini, Kak?" tanya Thorn yang terlihat memikirkan rencana yang telah dibeberkan sang kakak.

Masih menunduk pemuda yang dikenal dengan sifat tempramentalnya itu menggeleng, "Untuk memberitahu mereka itu tugas Fang. Kalian hanya perlu waspada dan melatih semua hal yang diperlukan. Kita takkan tahu bila mereka akan tiba, jadi gunakan waktu kalian dengan baik." komandonya tanpa menatap para pecahan yang menatap intens ke arahnya yang masih tak mampu mengangkat kepala. Ia hanya tak ingin matanya yang menyiratkan keraguan itu terlihat.

Halilintar kemudian menarik lebih dalam topinya melebihi gaya Ice lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sayang langkahnya tersendat oleh pemuda bertopi sedikit miring ke kiri berwarna putih-jingga.

"Kak Hali mau kemana?" tanya Solar khawatir. Sebelah tangannya masih menahan sebelah tangan si pengendali petir.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, Solar."

"Tapi ini sudah hampir larut malam." tuturnya setelah menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

"Aku akan pulang sebelum jam dua belas."

Solar terlihat ragu, namun anggukan dari kakak keduanya membuat ia melepas pegangannya dengan terpaksa.

"Aku percaya padamu, Hali. Hati-hati. Kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi salah satu dari kami." kata Taufan lalu membukakan pintu. Yang lain hanya menatap penuh tanya padanya yang dengan mudahnya mengizinkan pecahan yang suka hilang-hilangan itu pergi hampir tengah malam.

"Hm." gumam Halilintar singkat dan pemuda itu hilang dalam dengungan memekakkannya.

"Kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi, Taufan?" tanya Gempa cemas.

Pengendali angin itu hanya tersenyum dan mengunci pintu, "Aku merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang membebaninya, maka itu aku biarkan ia keluar untuk menghilangkan sesuatu yang menekannya." Ia menepuk puncak kepala si pengendali tanah, "Kita harus pandai mempelajari pribadinya lebih jauh lagi, karena dia tak pandai dalam berceritera, kan?"

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu dalam ketegangan setelahnya dan masih belum ada juga tanda-tanda bahwa Ejo Jo dan Pasukan Tengkotak akan menampakkan diri.

Para pasukan _super hero_ Pulau Rintis bahkan hampir-hampir tak percaya bahwa salah seorang musuh paling kuat mereka telah melarikan diri dan berniat untuk membalas dendam. Jika saja kemarin mereka tak melihat Kapten Kaizo tidak dijemput paksa oleh Lahap atas perintah Komander Kokoci, mungkin mereka memilih berpura-pura tak ada apa-apa.

"Bila kira-kira mereka akan tiba, menurut kalian?" tanya Gopal selepas mereka pulang sekolah akibat sekolah diliburkan untuk tiga hari ke depan. Kepala sekolah dan dewan guru mereka telah sepakat untuk memilih meliburkan sekolah selama tiga hari akibat ancaman bahaya alien yang kabarnya akan tiba membalaskan dendam.

Gadis berkerudung merah muda di sebelahnya menghela napas, "Aku pun tak pasti, Gopal. Tapi aku rasa takkan lama lagi mereka akan sampai." ujar Yaya serendah gumaman.

" _Iya loh_ , aku pun merasa seperti yang dirasakan Yaya, _ma_." sahut Ying. Ia menatap ke arah langit dengan pandangan menerawang.

Tujuh pemuda berwajah sama dengan jaket dan topi beragam warna hanya diam tanpa menyahuti percakapan yang dimulai si pemuda gempal berdarah India. Mereka tengah berpikir mengenai hal-hal yang harus dilakukan untuk mengalahkan Pasukan pemburu _Power Sphera_ yang kabarnya ialah pemburu terkuat seantero galaksi.

Satu-satunya alien berwajah manusia di antara mereka juga memilih untuk diam. Dari ekspresinya ia terlihat tengah bimbang, kalut dan juga cemas. Halilintar, satu-satunya yang menyadari ekspresi sahabat baiknya itu menghela napas dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia yakin bahwa si alien dengan kacamata penembus benda solid-nya itu masih terbebani perihal rencana B miliknya yang telah terlanjur diberitahu pada teman-teman mereka.

"Hei, Fang. Belum ada kabar terbaru mengenai alien kotak durjana ini dari Kapten Kaizo, kah?" pemuda gempal itu bertanya pada temannya yang sedari tadi diam seperti para BoBoiBoy elemental.

"Belum, Kapten bahkan belum mengabariku sejak semalam." pemuda itu kemudian menatap jam kuasanya seperti berharap akan ada _message_ masuk dari pemimpin sekaligus abangnya.

"Jumpa nanti." pamit Fang setelah mereka lewat di depan rumahnya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk dan melambai tangan pada si pengendali bayang. Mereka memang selalu pulang sekolah bersama. Apalagi sejak mereka mendapat teror alien yang mereka terima dari atasan mereka di TAPOPS.

Satu persatu teman-teman mereka telah tiba di rumah masing-masing. Kini tujuh pecahan BoBoiBoy pengendali _elemental_ bumi itu berjalan dalam keheningan. Padahal cuaca menjelang siang seperti sekarang ini cukup terik, namun tak satupun dari mereka berpikiran untuk mengeluh.

"Kau akan pergi lagi hari ini, Halilintar?" tanya pecahan bertopi terbalik dengan aksen kuning keemasan-hitam dengan logo tanah di pakaiannya.

Ya, memang sejak pulang malam hari itu Halilintar jadi sering pergi entah kemana. Memang dia akan pamit, tapi tingkahnya yang semakin dingin dan tertutup pasti membuat yang lain tetap khawatir memikirkannya.

Pemuda dengan pakaian berwarna merah-hitam itu mendengus. Sepasang manik _vermilion_ -nya memandang jengkel pemuda yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Ia seperti tidak ada niat untuk menjawab.

Nah, itu salah satu hal yang membuat Tok Aba, Ochobot dan _elemental_ BoBoiBoy itu tambah khawatir. Mata _hazel_ pemuda yang mengendalikan elemen petir itu akan berubah menjadi merah saat salah satu di antara mereka bertanya. Sepengetahuan mereka, bola mata mereka hanya akan berubah ketika mereka marah ataupun tak dapat mengontrol emosi.

Lalu, mengapa dalam kurun waktu tiga hari ini hampir setiap saat warna _vermilion_ lah yang mengambil alih warna mata Halilintar?

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di rumah. Dan seperti biasa, Halilintar akan menghilang dengan gerakan kilatnya menuju rumah melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka. Sebenarnya hal apa yang sudah terjadi dengan si sulung malam itu sampai berubah drastis dalam waktu tiga hari?

" _Assalamu'alaikum_ , Tok."

" _Wa'alaikumsalam_. Dia masuk lewat jendela lagi, ya?" tanya Tok Aba lelah. Empat hari sudah ia memilih menutup kedai cokelatnya sementara waktu. Selain karena kondisinya yang kurang fit, Tok Aba juga mengkhawatirkan perihal cucu-cucunya dan keadaan Sfera Kuasa yang sudah sama seperti bagian keluarganya. Kabar lepasnya kelompok _Power Sphera_ terganas itu telah membuatnya khawatir.

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, para pengendali elemen bumi itu hanya memasang senyum yang dipaksakan dan mengajak kakek mereka masuk. Mereka sama tak mengertinya dengan Tok Aba dan sama tak tahunya harus berkata apa.

"Aku pergi dulu." pamit pemuda dengan pakaian khasnya yang berwarna merah dominasi hitam dingin sembari menarik dalam lidah topinya sebelum menaikkan _hoodie_ jaket. Ia tak menatap keluarganya yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"Eng … baiklah, Hati-hati … Halilintar?" ucap Ochobot yang entah sejak bila ada di sana canggung.

"Hmph." Dalam sekejap mata ia telah menghilang pergi.

"Sekarang kalian semua pergi ganti baju, selepas itu kita makan siang." putus Tok Aba setelah tersadar. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia berbalik menuju dapur meninggalkan para cucunya yang memilih untuk mengikuti ucapan sang Atok tanpa membantah.

.

.

.

Ying, Yaya, Gopal, Fang dan para _elemental_ BoBoiBoy _minus_ Halilintar tersentak saat sebuah _message_ masuk ke jam kuasa mereka. Dan bukan pesan biasa, pesan yang masuk ialah alarm kecemasan.

Ini bukanlah perkara main-main. Alarm kecemasan hanya akan dikirimkan di saat bahaya besar tiba. Dan tanpa perlu berpikir lama mereka semua tahu bahwa akhirnya Pasukan Tengkotak beserta Ejo Jo telah sampai di Bumi demi misi balas dendamnya pada mereka semua dan misi mencuri Sfera Kuasa yang tersebar di seantero galaksi.

Tanpa berlama-lama mereka segera pamit pada keluarga masing-masing dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju lokasi yang tertera di jam kuasa. Ada rasa syukur di hati mereka karena lokasi itu bukan lokasi padat penduduk, sehingga jatuhnya korban sipil bisa dicegah sebesar mungkin.

Setiba di lokasi, mereka menatap Halilintar yang berdiri menatap langit. Ia seperti menantikan sesuatu dari balik awan yang sedikit menghalau sinar mentari. Dan tak lama setelahnya, kapal angkasa yang mereka kenali milik Pasukan Tengkotak pun muncul dalam pandangan mereka bersebelas.

Kapal angkasa itu akhirnya mendarat tak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan alien merah berkepala kotak bertubuh besar diikuti alien berkepala kotak hijau dengan tanda di wajah sebelah kiri berwarna merah. Di belakang dua orang itu terdapat seorang alien dengan kepala bundar bening berisi beberapa otak. Di sebelahnya alien bertubuh gergasi menatap mereka seolah ia telah menemukan mangsa.

"Wah, wah, wah. Sungguh tersanjung melihat kalian menyambut ketibaan kami di Bumi. Terima kasih banyak kuucapkan, terutama pada BoBoiBoy yang bahkan bersusah payah berpecah tujuh demi menyambut kembali musuh lamanya." Borara berujar penuh nada ejekan dengan seringai kepuasan terbit di bibirnya. Ketiga anak kapalnya tertawa menatap kilat sinis yang terpancar dari mata para _super hero_ di depannya.

Ia menuruni jenjang kapalnya dengan gaya angkuh sebelum berdiri di hadapan Halilintar yang warna matanya telah berubah sejak kemunculan kapal angkasa di langit.

"Woah, bagaimana kabarmu selama kami tak ada di sini, BoBoiBoy? Kau kehilangan teman bermain?" Alien itu baru saja akan menepuk pundak dari si pemuda dominan merah-hitam itu sebelum pedang halilintar kembar muncul—menghalau niatnya.

Melihat keangkuhan yang ternyata juga dimiliki si pengendali elemen petir itu Borara berdecih sebelum ia memilih mundur selangkah.

"Sabar saja, BoBoiBoy. Jika segitu ingin mainnya kau denganku, maka akan aku kabulkan." ia berdesis sebelum mundur ke kelompoknya, "Akan tetapi … setelah Ejo Jo bermain dengan kalian untuk membalas kekalahannya." ia tertawa keras diikuti si alien berkepala kotak hijau yang berjalan maju menggantikan tempatnya tadi.

Setibanya Ejo Jo di hadapan pemuda berelemen petir itu, tawa bernada kejam tiba-tiba mengudara dari mulut pecahan sulung BoBoiBoy. Tawanya sukses membuat semua yang ada di sana menatap ke arahnya bingung. Hanya satu orang saja yang melihatnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Ia tahu rencana besar itu akan bermula dari sekarang.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertawa, BoBoiBoy?!" gertak Ejo Jo seolah ia dianggap badut, tanpa basa-basi ia memanggil pasukannya, "Kau ini memang mau kena! Robot P.E.T.A.I!"

Setelahnya tujuh robot tempur berwarna hitam tiba di belakang Ejo Jo. Kini Ejo Jo yang tertawa melihat wajah pias seluruh kawanan _super hero_ itu. Ralat, belum keseluruhan. Pemuda di hadapannya malah memperlihatkan ekspresi tertantang. Itu terlihat dari bibirnya yang menyeringai keji.

Tanpa takut ia berjalan santai ke arah si alien hijau dengan tanda di wajah itu. Menghapus jarak di antara mereka berdua. Pedang yang berwarna serupa matanya ia mainkan sukses membuat suasana di sana mencekam seperti teror. Pemuda itu bahkan tahu para pecahan serta temannya ingin mengikut. Tapi sebelum ada salah seorang dari mereka melangkah maju, ia telah merentangkan horizontal sebelah tangannnya—menghalau langkah mereka yang siap ikut bertarung.

"Bermain dengan kami, hm? Sayangnya … aku terlalu tamak sehingga hanya ingin kau bermain denganku saja." katanya dengan nada main-main. Ia tak mempedulikan sembilan orang di belakangnya yang tersentak, terbelalak mengetahui maksud perkataannya. Ia yakin Fang akan bisa mengatasi mereka. Jikalaupun alien itu tak bisa, sang pion rahasianya lah yang akan memaksa mereka mundur.

"HALILINTAR?!"

Mata Ejo Jo berkilat jahat. Harus ia akui ia ingin membalas dendamnya pada semua anak yang memiliki jam kuasa itu. Namun … menatap reaksi dari mereka yang ngeri pengendali petir itu ingin melawannya sendirian, ia jadi merasa tertantang.

Ia menepuk tangannya dengan arogansi tinggi di depan si pemilik pedang halilintar. Kalau ia tak bisa menyentuh anak-anak itu secara langsung, maka ia akan hancurkan mereka melalui pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ho, bagaimana aku bisa yakin jika hanya kita berdua yang bermain, hm?"

Halilintar terkekeh, "Sudah kukira kau akan bertanya perihal itu." ucapnya santai, "Izinkan aku melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu, membuktikan ucapanku bisa kau pegang, Ejo Jo." Binar matanya penuh akan dendam serta kemarahan dan kejengkelan.

Melihat tanda yang telah dijabarkan, Adu Du dalam robot Mukalakus dan Probe yang sedari tadi sudah tiba di sana dan bersembunyi pun akhirnya berdiri di hadapan para pecahan BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya yang tersentak. Ah, jangan lupa juga si Ejo Jo dan Pasukan Tengkotak yang sama terkejutnya.

"A—apakah?" Fang menatap tak mengerti pada alien kotak yang telah insaf menjajah mereka tiba-tiba datang di tengah barisan dan membuat mereka harus mundur cukup jauh dari tempat terakhir Halilintar dan Ejo Jo.

Mengetahui pionnya telah menjalankan tugas, Halilintar melemparkan sepasang pedang kembarnya ke langit, "Inilah bukti ucapanku. _DINDING HALILINTAR_!" Dan dalam sekejap bunyi listrik bertegangan tinggi menyambar permukaan tanah yang mereka pijak. Membuat getaran seperti halnya gempa dan menulikan pendengaran mereka untuk sesaat. Begitu mereka yang ada di sana membuka mata yang ternyata refleks tertutup akibat terkejut, mereka menatap ngeri pada dinding merah darah transparan berbentuk tabung melingkupi si pemanggil bersama kedelapan musuhnya.

Ejo Jo bersama tujuh robot P.E.T.A.I miliknya memandang ke sekeliling mereka dan mendapati aliran petir merah yang berdesing mengancam membentuk pagar pembatas antara mereka dan orang di luaran sana. Bahkan saat menatap ke atas aliran serupa menyambut mereka.

Sial! Ia dan robot-robot tempurnya kini terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri.

"Hmph, kau kenapa terlihat panik, Ejo Jo? Aku sudah berbaik hati mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan." ujar Halilintar datar sebelum berjalan mendekati si alien yang mengenakan _amor_ S.A.M.B.A.L dan dikawal tujuh robot tempur P.E.T.A.I.

"Mana ada aku panik?! A—aku hanya tengah menyusun … menyusun strategiku agar permainan kita berlangsung dalam waktu yang lama!" bantahnya kalang kabut.

"Oh, iya, kah?" Halilintar menyeringai. Ia menarik topi merah-hitamnya menutupi mata sebelum memasang _hoodie_ jaketnya. Para pecahannya yang menunggu di luar merasa pertarungan itu akan benar-benar jadi pertarungan mematikan. Apalagi jika si sulung telah menggunakan _mode_ menutupi keseluruhan wajah selain bibir dan dagunya itu. _Mode_ seram si pemuda yang acap kali mereka hindari sejak ia sering melakukannya.

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan dari Halilintar ke arah Adu Du di dalam robot Mukalakus dan Probe dalam _mode Mega_ Probe yang menatap fokus ke arah pertarungan yang akan terjadi.

"Kaukah yang dikatakan pion rahasia oleh Kakakku, Adu Du?" pemuda yang berdiri di atas _hoverboard_ bertanya.

Adu Du dan Probe akhirnya menatap mereka, "Ya, aku yang dimintai Halilintar untuk memisahkan kedua antek-anteknya dari kalian nanti." ia berkata serendah gumaman, takut rencana _elemental_ paling tempramental itu akan bocor jika ia bicara keras. Ia tak bisa membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya bila kejadian.

"Tolong ceritakan semua yang kau tahu dari rencana Kak Halilintar pada kami." Pemuda berjaket biru muda-putih-abu panjang dengan topi lidah turun ke bawah berwarna biru gelap-biru muda meminta.

Alien itu menatap robot kesayangannya dan robot berwarna ungu memilih menceritakan kejadiannya dengan kalimat singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Malam itu dia mendatangi kami dengan wajah kalut. Kami bertanya apa gerangan yang membuat ia mendatangi kami begitu larut. Lalu ia bicara mengenai lolosnya Ejo Jo dan Pasukan Tengkotak dari stasion angkasa TAPOPS." tuturnya yang diiringi gidikan di kalimat terakhir, "Setelahnya ia memberikan kami arahan yang telah dibuatnya. Ia berkata tidak akan mengampuni kami jika salah seorang di antara kalian terluka akibat kami tak becus menjalankan tugas."

Gempa kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada punggung si pengendali petir yang masih diam di tempat dengan mata tak lepas dari pemimpin robot tempur itu.

"Lalu … mengapa semenjak itu matanya lebih sering bertukar? Maksudku, biasanya walaupun ia tengah marah ia pada salah satu di antara kami, ia selalu menahan emosinya. Bahkan kami tak pernah melihat warna mata itu selain ketika ia sedang memerangi musuh." tanyanya tak mengerti.

Adu Du mengangguk paham dan turut memandang Halilintar, "Karena dia yang sekarang di hadapan kalian ini sudah bisa dikatakan bukanlah dia yang biasa. Saat itu ia meminta kami melakukan _scan_ menyeluruh padanya. Dari sana kami mengetahui bahwa ia akan semakin kuat apabila ia menanamkan kebencian yang begitu kuat pada orang yang ia sayangi." jelasnya lalu menghela napas, "Namun efek sampingnya ialah, Halilintar tidak akan bisa mengontrol emosinya saat bertemu dengan yang harus ia lindungi."

"Lalu mengapa ia membangun _barrier_ setan itu?" Dahi Fang berkerut.

"Alah, sebab apa kau tanya? Melindungi kalian semua lah. Dia baru akan kembali seperti dirinya yang biasa apabila musuh paling diincarnya sudah tak bergerak. Entah itu antara pingsan atau mati." celetuk Probe.

"Ayo mula kan lah serangan, Ejo Jo. Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu."

Mereka serentak menatap pertarungan lagi. Halilintar terlihat sangat bosan menunggu serangan yang tak kunjung tiba.

"P.E.T.A.I! Lancarkan laser pemusnah!" titah Ejo Jo yang langsung dituruti sang robot tempur. Namun ketujuh serangan laser tak ada yang berhasil mengenai Halilintar yang melesat dengan gerakan kilatnya. Serangannya bahkan di serap oleh dinding halilintar itu, menghalaunya mencederai para penonton dari kedua belah pihak di luar _barrier_.

"Kupikir kau mengembangkan senjata baru di robot sampahmu ini, tapi ternyata aku berpikiran terlalu tinggi padamu. _Loser_!" ejek Halilintar yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangnya, " _Tombak Halilintar_!" Lontaran fatal di arahkannya ke salah satu titik vital Ejo Jo.

Ejo Jo yang menyadari target musuhnya segera meminta perlindungan tiga robot P.E.T.A.I-nya yang dalam sekali kedipan mata langsung konslet setelah menabrak dinding merah yang mengelilingi mereka. Tombak merah yang hampir membunuhnya tadi menancap dengan aliran listrik di tanah beberapa _inch_ darinya.

Dengungan terdengar dan terlihat pemuda berciri merah-hitam itu kembali menarik tombaknya sebelum menghancurkannya. Ia menghilang lagi saat robot tempur yang tersisa menembakkan laser dan peluru padanya. Dia sekarang tak terlihat di mana pun.

"Keluar, Halilintar! Kaulah yang sampah di sini!" sergah alien dengan tanda di wajahnya itu marah. Matanya berpendar melihat lesatan merah yang seolah mengejeknya.

"Sampah? Aku bukanlah sampah, Ejo Jo. _Bola Kilat_!" Alien itu terpental setelah dihantam dengan kuat di belakangnya. Halilintar menatap ke dua arah, di mana dari atas dan dari bawah terdapat masing-masing dua robot P.E.T.A.I yang siap melempar serangan membabi buta ke arahnya.

" _Kilauan Kilat_!" Cahaya terang-benderang membuat para penonton menutupi indera penglihatan mereka. Dalam samar-samar mereka kembali mendengar suara yang siap melontarkan serangan, " _PEDANG MEGA HALILINTAR_! _HUJAN MEGA HALILINTAR_!"

Setelah cahaya menyilaukan itu hilang mereka melihat awan yang tadinya putih seketika berubah kelabu berkumpul di atas area _barrier_ memuntahkan pedang halilintar besar-besar mengandung aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi yang menghujam cepat menuju Ejo Jo yang terbaring rendah dan para pelindungnya yang masih tersisa.

Para penonton dari pihak _super hero_ itu menatap ke medan pertarungan yang tambah berbahaya. Mereka kemudian serentak berseru, "BERHENTI, HALILINTAR!" mereka berteriak sekuat tenaga berusaha mengalahkan suara hujan halilintar yang menghantam cepat ke arah robot yang mulai mengalami konslet akibat tegangan tinggi.

Seakan tak mendengar teriakan yang memintanya berhenti, pemuda itu kembali mengeluarkan tombaknya dan memutarnya cepat lalu berseru, " _PUSARAN HALILINTAR_!"

Suara halilintar menggelegar yang saling bersahutan di dalam dinding halilintar itu semakin parah terdengar. Mereka yang di luar sama sekali tak bisa menatap apa-apa selain pusaran yang serupa angin puting beliung berisi serpihan besi dan bebatuan yang bercampur dengan aliran listrik merah. Mereka cukup kagum karena _barrier_ itu mampu menahan voltase tinggi yang ada di dalam. Tak sedikitpun mereka merasakan dampak dari serangan _super_ fatal pecahan pertama BoBoiBoy.

Dan akhir dari segalanya adalah terdengarnya suara ledakan yang bisa menghancurkan gendang telinga sebelum debu-debu perlahan menipis dan mereka bisa menatap betapa besar _damage_ dari serangan solo si pengendali petir. Mereka akhirnya bisa menatap sang pemenang dari pertarungan satu lawan satu itu tengah berdiri tegak dalam naungan payung halilintar.

Halilintar kemudian menghancurkan payungnya dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya—membuat pola melingkar dan perlahan dinding yang berdiri megah tadi menghilang seolah tersedot tangannya membuat udara sisa pertempuran mulai mencemari udara sedikit demi sedikit. Setelahnya ia hanya berdiri diam dengan bahunya yang tampak naik-turun sedikit cepat. Kemungkinan besar disebabkan akibat kelelahan dengan _frontal attack_ yang dilakukannya di ambang kesadaran tadi.

Taufan dan Gempa adalah yang paling cepat sadar dari keterkaguman mereka. Tanpa basa-basi Taufan memecut kuat _hoverboard_ -nya menuju sang kakak. Di sebelahnya Gempa berdiri dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Halilintar? Halilintar? Kau oke? Perlu sesuatu?" tanya Taufan sembari menaikkan topi Halilintar ke mode biasa dan bersyukur menatap manik _hazel_ yang menatap balik dirinya. Matanya menyiratkan kelelahan dan kepuasan.

"Kau kira aku ini akan lemah kah, sampai berwajah panik seperti itu?" tawa pemuda itu putus-putus yang membuatnya dapat jitakan keras di kepala dari adik keduanya.

Sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya ia menatap si pengendali tanah yang terlihat berang, "Tidak bisakah kau memberitahu kami dulu? Kau mau kami jantungan seperti itu?!"

Ia hanya diam saja sementara yang lain mulai menghampirinya. Ritme napasnya yang mulai teratur membuatnya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Ia menatap Probe yang mulai mengikat Ejo Jo yang entah masih hidup atau sudah mati. Sementara Adu Du yang menjalankan robot Mukalakus mulai menyerang gergasi yang ada di belakang si alien kepala kotak berwarna merah.

"Tembakan laser pemusnah Mukalakus!" Laser merah melesat dari kepala robot hijau membuat Gaganaz segera menghindari serangan. Raksasa itu tampak geram dan mengejar robot yang menjauh dari area itu. Ia tidak peduli meninggalkan kapten kapal angkasanya Borara beserta rekan alien hijau berkacamata dengan kepala bundar bening berisi otak-otak.

Tak sampai di sana, Probe yang telah menjadi _Mega_ Probe turut melepas laser ke arah YoyoOh yang terlihat menunggu komando. Tembakan peluru dan bom juga turut dilancarkannya sehingga akhirnya ia membawa si pengkoordinat kapal Tengkotak itu menjauh ke arah perlawanan dengan sang pemimpin. Tinggal Borara dan kesebelasan _super hero_ yang telah bersiap melawannya.

"Kalian pikir kalian bisa mengalahkanku? Aku sudah menghafal serangan kalian, anak-anak mentah!" kata Borara angkuh dengan dagu terangkat.

Halilintar melemaskan otot-otot jarinya kemudian menyeringai kepada Taufan yang sudah siap di sebelahnya, "Kau sudah menghafal seluruh serangan kami? Apakah termasuk yang ini? Taufan!" ia memberi aba-aba yang langsung diangguki sang pengendali angin.

" _Gerakan_ _combo_ _: Gerudi Halilintar dan Taufan_!"

Pusaran angin ribut beraliran listrik tercipta di atas Borara yang menatap remeh dan berniat menghindar. Sayangnya ia melupakan ada seorang pengendali tanah yang sedari tadi menatap setiap pergerakannya.

Gempa yang tangannya telah diselimuti bebatuan membuat gerakan mencengkram, "Cengkraman Tanah!" Dua tangan batu raksasa menahan gerakan si alien merah agar tak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Borara terbelalalak dan terus berusaha mengeluarkan kuasa lubang hitam dari senjatanya. Tapi seakan sudah diprediksi, tangan batu itu mengunci erat seluruh gerakan tubuhnya sehingga ia hanya bisa menerima serangan itu.

Sesaat sebelum serangan kedua kakaknya menghantam Borara ia segera melepaskan cengkraman tangan Golem batunya. Membiarkan alien itu tersapu dan terhempas ke sana kemari jauh ke atas dengan sentruman listrik di sekujur tubuh.

Pemuda pengendali petir dan pemuda pengendali angin itu menapakkan kaki dengan selamat lalu menatap kedua saudaranya yang bertolak belakang namun telah bersiap.

"Sekarang Blaze, Ice!" komando Halilintar yang mulai tersenggal lagi. Ia merasa sudah mencapai batasnya, namun ia masih harus melancarkan satu serangan lagi. Sementara dua orang yang disebut namanya itu saling beradu kepalan tangan sebelum melancarkan serangan.

Pemuda berjaket tanpa lengan berwarna merah-kuning menyeringai sebelum bersuara, "giliran kami pula! _Gerakan_ _combo_ _Blaze dan Ice_!" ia pun memberi tanda pada sang pemuda bersarung tangan putih yang hanya mengangguk.

" _Tolakan Bongkah Es!_ " Gunung es besar bermunculan dari tanah yang ada di bawah Borara membuatnya menatap ke bawah dan memilih lari ke atas. Namun pemuda yang tadi memberi aba-aba terkekeh dan mulai meluncurkan serangannya.

" _Meteor Berapi_!" Meteorit raksasa muncul di atas si alien merah yang terjepit di antara dua serangan mematikan. Borara berusaha lagi untuk mengeluarkan serangannya namun terlambat. Kedua serangan dengan elemen berlawanan itu membuat gunung es itu mencair dengan cepat. Fang yang pertama kali menyadari limpahan air bah itu segera mengeluarkan kuasanya.

" _Kukun Bayang_!" Aliran air hangat itu berhasil dihalau oleh pelindung bayang yang dikeluarkan Fang tepat waktu. Kalau tidak, mungkin mereka bersembilan telah terkena dampak cukup serius.

Blaze dan Ice yang telah merasa keadaan aman segera terbang rendah menuju pelindung, "Kau sudah bisa menontaktifkan pelindungnya sekarang, Fang!"

Dan tak lama pelindung itu dibuka oleh sang pengendali yang berdecak, "Kalian berdua setidaknya beritahu kami dampak serangan kalian!" omelnya yang hanya disambut cengiran oleh pecahan keempat dan pandangan polos dari saudara kelima.

Tawa mengerikan dari alien yang tengah berusaha bangkit itu membuat kesebelas orang di sana waspada. Mereka masih harus berhadapan sekali lagi dengan lubang hitam.

Borara bangkit berdiri mengabaikan luka melepuh di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memegang senjata andalannya dan mengarahan serangan ke langit, menciptakan lubang hitam yang hampir sebesar lubang hitam dulu. Seluruh pecahan _elemental_ BoBoiBoy telah bersedia mengambil posisi diikuti teman-teman mereka yang lain.

" _KUASA LUBANG HITAM_!"

Para lengendali elemen bumi itu memberi aba-aba pada pecahan kedua yang segera ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

" _SERBUAN TAUFAN_!" Angin ribut muncul dan memerangkap Borara tepat di tengah pusaran.

Yaya si pengendali gravitasi kemudian meringankan massa bebatutan yang ada di sana dan menghentakkannya ke arah alien merah yang terperangkap, " _Ambungan Gravity_! Gopal!"

"Baik! _TUKARAN BESI_!" Bebatuan itu berubah menjadi kumpulan besi runcing, berguna untuk menggores tubuh sang alien yang terjebak dalam angin ribut.

"Ying! Giliran kau pula!" komando Blaze sembari bersiap menunggu giliran. Ia akan bertindak setelah Ying.

Ying mengangguk, " _KUASA_ _FAST-MODE_!" bongkahan besi yang melayang dan menyerang Borara menyerang dengan lebih cepat dan beringas, menghasilkan _damage_ yang lebih kuat.

" _HEMBUSAN BERAPI_!"

Jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana hasil dari kuasa pencepatan waktu digunakan bersamaan dengan material besi dan api.

Ice memegang mantap meriam pembekunya dan mengarahkannya pada target, " _TEMBAKAN PEMBEKU_!" Seketika serangan yang menggila tadi berubah menjadi patung es. Ia menoleh pada sang kakak ketiga, "Lanjut, Kak!"

Gempa mengambil ancang-ancang, " _TUMBUKAN TANAH_!" ia kemudian menghancurkan bongkahan es guna memukul musuh yang terperangkap.

Thorn menatap tindak-tanduk si kepala Pasukan Tengkotak yang ingin lari lalu mendengus, " _AKAR BERDURI_!" Akar besar melilit Borara. Thorn ikut mengetatkan ikatan akar lalu menoleh pada Halilintar dan Fang yang sudah bersedia, "Sekarang, Kak!"

Halilintar mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Fang dan berusaha membawa mereka mendekat ke belakang Borara, " _GERAKAN KILAT_!" ia hampir saja merosot jatuh jika sang pengendali bayang tak menahan tangannya yang merangkul alien berkacamata itu.

Dengan memantapkan niat pemuda tempramental itu mulai memanggil senjata mematikannya, " _TOMBAK MEGA HALILINTAR_!" Setelah tombak miliknya terlepas Fang segera menyahut, " _TUSUKAN BAYANG_!" Kuasa dari alien itu segera menyelimuti tombak merah Halilintar sebelum menghantam telak Borara. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya ia kembali membawa dirinya dan sang sahabat ke tanah di belakang pohon yang ia baru sadar ada si sana.

Napas Halilintar tersengal-sengal. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah melewati batas mampunya. Ia bahkan sudah takkan berdiri jika sahabat aliennya itu tak tetap mempertahankan posisi memapahnya.

"Halilintar! Kau—"

"Diamlah. A—aku masih bisa tahan. Kau jangan berisik."

"Tapi kau sudah—"

"Kalau kau ingin memberitahu kon—disiku pada … yang lain, tunggu … lah, setelah serangan terakhir dilancarkan Solar." lirihnya sembari memegang jantungnya yang bekerja terlalu cepat seperti ingin meledak, "Dia perlukan konsentrasi tinggi untuk … memusnahkan lubang hitam sialan itu."

Fang menatap cemas pada sahabatnya si pengendali petir. Ia di satu sisi mencemaskan keadaan pemuda identik warna merah-hitam itu, dan di sisi lain ia mencemaskan keadaan bumi jika lubang hitam itu gagal ditutup Solar karena ia memecah konsentrasinya.

"SEKARANG, SOLAR!" Delapan orang berseru keras menyemangati si pengendali elemen cahaya yang sedari tadi telah menyimpan konsentrasi dan tenaganya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengarahkan tembakan langsung pada lubang hitam yang ada di atas Borara.

" _TEMBAKAN SURYA_!" Sinar menyilaukan terpecut dari tangannya dan langsung menghantam telak inti lubang hitam, memaksa lubang itu untuk menyedot segala hal yang ada di sekitarnya—termasuk Borara—sebelum mengecil dan meledakkan isinya.

"KITA BERJAYA!"

Sorakan kegembiraan itu tidak sedikit pun membuat si pemilik kuasa penembus dan kuasa bayang itu merasa mereka telah menang. Tidak di saat teman baiknya sendiri telah dalam keadaan dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk.

"Halilintar, kau dengar aku, kan? Jangan coba memejamkan matamu!" titah pemuda dengan surai ungu gelap itu tegas. Ia masih bersikeras berusaha menahan tubuh pecahan pertama BoBoiBoy yang telah pucat dan diselimuti peluh dingin. Bibir pengendali elemen petir itu bahkan telah memucat mendekati biru.

Pemuda yang merupakan pecahan pertama _elemental_ itu mencoba menjaga kesadarannya seperti yang telah dikatakan sahabat karibnya. Tapi semakin ia memaksa untuk sadar, kepalanya semakin memberat seolah ditimpa batu seberat seratus ton. Bukan itu saja, perutnya juga mulai memberontak seolah meremukkan organ-organ dalamnya untuk membuang cairan merah kental nan amis yang menyokong hidupnya.

"Halilintar! Dengarkan perkataanku! Tetap terjaga! Jangan berani kau tutup matamu atau aku akan menghajarmu!" Fang membentak panik setelah sebelah sebelah kaki sahabatnya itu terlutut di tanah akibat tubuhnya yang merosot tajam dari bahunya. Ia tak tahu jika suaranya telah berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang yang masih larut dalam _euphoria_ merayakan keberhasilan mereka melindungi bumi, galaksi dan _Power Sphera_.

Semua yang ada di sana mendatanginya dan terdiam membeku akibat _shock_ menatap Halilintar yang kini telah memuntahkan gumpalan darah. Alien berparas manusia di sebelahnya bahkan tak ambil pusing perkara jaket ungunya terkena muntahan darah itu. Yang terpancar dari ekspresi wajah itu ialah murni kecemasan saat menatap genangan yang murni darah tanpa sisa makanan.

Halilintar merasa sangat mengantuk. Ia ingin menutup matanya untuk beristirahat tetapi Fang membentaknya dan memintanya terus terjaga. Ia yang tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi memilih tetap memaksakan diri untuk berkata walau seluruh tubuhnya sudah memberontak.

"Ja—jaga … galak—si." Setelahnya ia tak lagi berhasil menjaga kesadaran. Ia membiarkan kegelapan mengambil alih untuk memeluknya.

Fang mematung. Ia mendengar dua kata yang dikatakan sahabatnya dan ia mendengar kata-kata itu seperti pesan terakhir dari sahabatnya. Ia tidak bergerak untuk memeriksa denyut nadi dan helaan napas Halilintar. Ia juga tak menatap tempat di mana jantung berada untuk memastikan tentang hidup sahabatnya. Ia terlalu takut jika kenyataan pahit akan menamparnya dengan keras.

Keenam pecahan BoBoiBoy yang lain secara serentak terduduk lemas di atas tanah. Enam pecahan, enam pula ekspresi yang terpeta di wajah serupa namun berpakaian dan mengendalikan elemen bumi yang berbeda. Tiga orang berstatus rekan menatap tak percaya dari tempat mereka berdiri terpekur.

Derap langkah bersama deru napas tak teratur terdengar dari baik tubuh mereka. Mereka tak ada yang berniat mencari tahu hingga suara sosok itu mengagetkan mereka semua.

"A—apa yang terjadi? Cucu Atok, a—apa yang terjadi dengannya? Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thorn, Solar, tolong jawab Atok! Atok berbicara dengan kalian!" teriak Tok Aba dengan nada memaksa.

Ochobot terbang menuju Halilintar yang masih berada di posisi setengah terlutut. Ia tanpa berbicara menggeser posisi Fang dan menidurkan tubuh sepucat kanvas pecahan pertama _elemental_ di tanah yang luput dari percikan darah. Matanya segera melakukan _scan_ total pada tubuh sang pemegang kendali petir. Setelahnya ia juga melakukan _check_ terperinci pada jam kuasa yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya.

"Masih hidup! Halilintar masih hidup! Walau lemah, denyut nadi dan napasnya ada!" jelas robot Sfera Kuasa itu dengan semangat. Ia tahu itu dari _scanning_ yang telah dilakukannya barusan. Terlebih logo petir merah di jam kuasa Halilintar masih ada, walau sudah mulai samar-samar. Setidaknya masih ada secercah harapan.

Semangat mulai bangkit di diri setiap orang yang ada di sana. Taufan dan Gempa baru saja akan mengangkat tubuh pecahan pertama saat langit di atas mereka menggelap. Refleks seluruh mata menatap pada sesuatu yang menutupi sinar matahari. Itu … kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo!

Kapal angkasa itu mendarat di dekat kapal angkasa milik lawan mereka yang baru disadari mengalami kerusakan keseluruhan. Pintu kapal itu terbuka, menurunkan jenjang dan menampakkan Kapten Kaizo yang bertampang sangar dan Komander Kokoci yang terlihat sangat panik di sebelahnya. Monster Lahap ada di belakang mereka berdua dengan air muka tak terbaca.

Fang dan teman-temannya seketika memberi sikap hormat pada atasan mereka di TAPOPS. Mereka hanya diam saat pemuda yang hampir serupa Fang telah tiba di depan mereka dengan tergesa dan terkejut menatap si pengendali petir yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri tampak sangat menyedihkan.

"Bawa Halilintar naik ke kapal! Ochobot, segera atur koordinat langsung ke markas TAPOPS! Aku akan minta penjelasan pada kalian, terutama pada kau, Pang! Aku minta penjelasan rinci setelah Halilintar diurus oleh tenaga medis!"

Tanpa berlama-lama Taufan segera menggendong Halilintar di punggung sebelum memecut _hoverboard_ -nya secepat yang ia bisa menuju kapal angkasa. Semua termasuk Tok Aba segera bergegas menyusul masuk.

Satu tujuan yang pasti ada di pikiran mereka—menyelamatkan nyawa Halilintar.

.

.

.

Halilintar membuka matanya saat telinganya mendengar suara air menitik pelan di tempat yang baru ia ketahui seperti gua dengan bau lembap dari lumut terbawa ke indera penciumannya. Ia mengerutkan dahi menatap tempatnya berada.

Gua? Mengapa tiba-tiba ia ada di sini? Bukankah yang ingat terakhir kali ia tengah berada di area perang melawan Borara?

 _"Halo, Halilintar."_

Pemuda berpakaian merah-hitam itu tersentak saat mendengar suara familier bergema yang menyapanya. Ia segera menatap ke sekeliling gua guna menemukan sosok yang barusan memanggil namanya. Benarkah ada orang lain di gua ini, terlebih ia menyapa seolah sangat mengenalnya?

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Halilintar? Kau harus kembali. Ini bukanlah tempat yang baik untukmu."_ Suara tanpa wujud itu kembali terdengar oleh Halilintar.

Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi ia memilih menyahuti suara yang ia dengar, "Siapa kau? Di mana aku? Apa maksudmu menyuruhku kembali?"

Keheninganlah yang menanggapi ucapannya membuat pemuda yang menguasai elemen petir itu berdecih. Ia baru akan kembali bersuara ketika cahaya menyilaukan berkumpul di hadapannya. Ia tak tahu cahaya apa itu karena cahaya itu memaksanya memejamkan mata beberapa detik sebelum kilauan itu memudar. Ia tersentak kaget menatap seorang pemuda berpakaian serba kuning hadir di hadapannya. Yang membuatnya tersentak adalah, ia sangat mengenali pemuda itu.

Pemuda berpakaian serba kuning itu berwajah sama dengan Halilintar. Ia adalah bagian dari dirinya, pemuda itu … BoBoiBoy Petir.

"Petir?"

Petir tersenyum tipis, _"Ya, itu namaku."_ sahutnya santai sebelum raut wajahnya berubah serius, membuat pemuda berpakaian merah-hitam mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Halilintar bingung.

Petir menghela napas, _"Kau harus kembali ke tempatmu, Halilintar. Tidak seharusnya kau bisa datang kemari—ke tempat kami."_ katanya dengan nada tak terbaca.

"Sedari tadi kau hanya mengulangi perkataan yang sama tanpa memberi penjelasan maksudnya padaku." balas Halilintar sengit, "Kenapa katamu aku tidak bisa datang kemari? Di mana ini sebenarnya?" ia melontar pertanyaan saat menatap kembali tempat mereka berada.

 _"Karena jika kau bisa tiba kemari tandanya kau tengah berada di antara hidup dan mati."_

Halilintar tersentak. Apa-apaan maksudnya ini? Memang apa yang terjadi padanya hingga ia berada di—

Napas Halilintar tertahankan. Ya, ia mengingat jika ia telah menggunakan kekuatannya jauh melampaui batas hingga ia merasa jantungnya akan meledak. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa semua kesakitan yang diterima tubuhnya tadi menghilang tanpa sisa.

"Apa itu artinya aku sudah mati?"

Petir hanya melempar seulas senyum yang tampak ragu, _"Tergantung."_ jawabnya mengambang.

"Tergantung?"

 _"Ya, itu semua tergantung kau sendiri. Kau ingin kembali dan melanjutkan hidupmu atau jalan terus ke sana—yang berarti kau memilih meninggalkan duniamu."_ katanya dengan jemari menunjuk ke sebuah lorong yang sejak tadi gelap menjadi sedikit terang. Di ujung lorong remang-remang itu ada sebuah pintu yang tertutup.

Halilintar memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk tanpa ekspresi, "Pintu menuju ke mana itu?"

 _"Keabadian."_

Hening kembali merajai di antara keduanya. Keduanya masing-masing tampak berpikir.

 _"Kau harus menentukan keputusan hatimu dengan mantap, Halilintar. Apa yang akan kau pilih jika aku bertanya mengenai kemauanmu? Apakah kau memilih kembali untuk menghadapi hidupmu … atau kau memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka?"_

"Aku … aku memilih pergi."

 _"Jawab dengan yakin, Halilintar."_

"Aku memutuskan, aku memilih pergi dan meninggalkan mereka semua!" putus Halilintar dengan suara lantang yang bergema di dinding gua.

Ya, ia sudah memutuskan. Ia sudah menjalankan misi hidupnya dengan baik. Menjaga galaksi dan _Power Sphera_ dari para alien pemburu tamak, menjaga nyawa teman-temannya dan menjaga saudara _elemental_ nya dari serangan dengan sekuat tenaganya. Ia bisa pergi setelah semuanya selesai, kan?

Petir hanya mengulas segaris senyum tipis sebelum mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Halilintar, _"Sambutlah tanganku jika memang itu yang kau inginkan."_ katanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap dari Halilintar.

Sebelah tangan Halilintar terjulur ingin menyambut uluran tangan Petir. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan aliran petir merah bertegangan rendahnya yang seolah melawan aliran petir kuning yang berasal dari tangan Petir.

Hanya sepuluh senti lagi jarak kedua tangan ketika sebuah seruan takut mengejutkan mereka. Ia dan Petir serentak menatap ke seseorang yang berlari kesetanan mendekati mereka lalu menarik Halilintar menjauh dari pemuda berpakaian serba kuning yang terkejut. Seorang yang lain hanya berjalan pelan menuju Petir dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"JANGAN PERNAH BERPIKIR UNTUK MENINGGALKAN KAMI, KAK HALILIN!" maki seseorang yang tadi menarik Halilintar kemudian memeluknya erat dengan tubuh bergetar.

Halilintar hanya bisa mematung. Mengapa … mengapa Blaze bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengannya?

.

.

.

Mereka telah berhasil sampai di stasion TAPOPS berkat kuasa teleportasi Ochobot. Dengan tergesa Komander Kokoci berteriak meminta bankar pada alien yang dijumpainya.

"Cepat! Aku butuh bankar sekarang juga!" bentaknya tanpa ampun. Tak lama bangkar dorong tiba dan mereka telah menaruh tubuh seputih kertas sang pengendali elemen petir untuk dibawa segera menuju ruang Unit Gawat Darurat.

Bankar Halilintar telah dibawa masuk untuk mendapatkan penanganan medis meninggalkan para keluarga, rekan dan sahabat di luar dalam aura kecemasan pekat. Keadaan semuanya tampak sangat kacau. Satu yang ganjil di sana adalah ekspresi pengendali nyala api yang seperti menahan sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya.

Ada sebuah suara yang terus saja memanggilnya dari dalam kepala dengan volume terlalu keras. Suara itu bernada cemas dan tak terbantahkan. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang ia dengar dari suara itu hanya satu kalimat.

 _'Kau harus segera menghentikan Halilintar sebelum semuanya terlambat!'_

Ia sama sekali tak sadar bahwa erangan kesakitannya terdengar oleh Tok Aba dan yang lainnya. Ia tidak mendengar suara-suara kepanikan yang terus menyerukan namanya. Suara-suara itu kalah keras dengan suara di kepalanya yang semakin mengeras seolah histeris. Dan ketika seseorang berteriak keras di depan wajahnya, ia hanya menatap sejenak warna biru kabur yang kemudian hilang saat ia menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Blaze mencium aroma lumut yang membuatnya segera membuka mata dan menatap tempatnya berada. Ia berada di sebuah gua.

"Dima—"

 _"—Kau terlalu lama! Mereka sudah berbincang sedari tadi!"_ Tiba-tiba sosok pemuda membentaknya sebelum ia berhasil menyerukan pertanyaannya. Ia hampir memekik kaget sebelum sosok itu memperlihatkan percikan api di tangannya yang sukses membuatnya diam. Ia menatap sosok itu dan menyadari siapa yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"Api?" tanya Blaze ragu.

Pemuda itu hanya berdecak dengan wajah cemas sebelum berlari menuju suatu tempat. Ia menoleh saat merasakan Blaze tidak mengikutinya, _"Aku senang kau mengenaliku, tapi cepat ikuti aku jika kau tak ingin kehilangan Halilintar!"_

Blaze menatap tak mengerti, tapi ia masih mendengar ucapan panik Api barusan.

"Kenapa dengan Kak Halilin, Api?!"

 _"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Blaze! Kau akan mengerti jikalau melihatnya sendiri!"_ Pemuda itu kembali berlari diikuti Blaze yang tergesa di belakangnya.

Api berhenti di sebuah tembok gua lalu memberi isyarat pada Blaze untuk mengikutinya. Ia sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak agar mereka berdua tidak bersentuhan.

"Kenapa kau menjauh?"

 _"Kita tak boleh bersinggungan jika kau tak ingin kita mati."_

Blaze baru akan menanyakan hal lain saat suara terdengar di balik batu gua yang ia sandari dengan Api. Ia menatap pada Halilintar dan pemuda yang ia ketahui adalah Petir tengah berdebat. Api memintanya untuk diam melalui gestur tubuh.

"—padaku." Halilintar bersuara sengit, membuat pemuda berjaket tanpa lengan merah-kuning itu bingung. "Kenapa katamu aku tidak bisa kemari? Di mana ini sebenarnya?" ia mendengar kakaknya kembali melontar pertanyaan saat ia mengintip.

 _"Karena jika kau bisa tiba kemari tandanya kau tengah berada di antara hidup dan mati."_

Ia tersentak dan Halilintar tampaknya juga sama. Apa yang baru saja Petir katakan? Apa-apaan maksudnya ini? Ia menatap dengan wajah pucat pasi pada Api yang lagi-lagi hanya memberikan tanda padanya untuk diam.

"Apa itu artinya aku sudah mati?" Suara kakaknya terdengar bergetar di telinga Blaze.

Ia melihat Petir hanya melempar seulas senyum yang tampak ragu, _"Tergantung."_ jawabnya mengambang.

"Tergantung?"

 _"Ya, itu semua tergantung kau sendiri. Kau ingin kembali dan melanjutkan hidupmu atau jalan terus ke sana—yang berarti kau memilih meninggalkan duniamu."_ katanya dengan jemari menunjuk ke sebuah lorong yang sejak tadi gelap menjadi sedikit terang. Di ujung lorong remang-remang itu ada sebuah pintu yang tertutup.

"A—Api … I—itu …?" Blaze menahan napas melihat pemuda berpakaian merah polos itu mengangguk dengan berat hati.

Halilintar memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Petir tanpa ekspresi, "Pintu menuju ke mana itu?" tanyanya. Blaze hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menunggu jawaban Petir.

 _"Keabadian."_

Lama ia menunggu dua orang di hadapannya kembali berbicara tapi hanya keheningan mencekam yang ada. Blaze memerhatikan ekspresi keduanya. Masing-masing mereka tampak tengah berpikir.

 _"Kau harus menentukan keputusan hatimu dengan mantap, Halilintar. Apa yang akan kau pilih jika aku bertanya mengenai kemauanmu? Apakah kau memilih kembali untuk menghadapi hidupmu … atau kau memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka?"_

Blaze mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia sangat berharap kakaknya memilih kembali pada mereka.

"Kak Halilin … katakan padanya kau akan kembali pada kami." pinta pemuda itu penuh harap sembari menahan air matanya. Kakaknya pasti kembali, kan?

"Aku … aku memilih pergi."

Dan jantung pengendali elemen nyala api itu seperti dihujam mendengar keputusan bernada ragu yang dilontarkan Halilintar. Tidak! M—mengapa Halilintar malah menjawab dengan pilihan yang tidak diinginkan Blaze?

 _"Jawab dengan yakin, Halilintar."_

"Aku memutuskan, aku memilih pergi dan meninggalkan mereka semua!" putus Halilintar dengan suara lantang yang bergema di dinding gua. Blaze mencelos mendengar keputusan sang kakak yang bagai vonis kematian baginya.

Mengapa Halilintar dengan mantapnya berkata seperti itu? Apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya ketika memutuskan pilihan yang sangat besar ini? Bukankah mereka bertujuh tetaplah satu kesatuan? Mereka tetaplah BoBoiBoy, walau mereka telah terpisah tujuh, bukan? Apa kakaknya tidak pernah berpikir apa efeknya jikalau salah satu ada yang menghilang untuk selamanya?

 _"Sambutlah tanganku jika memang itu yang kau inginkan."_

Blaze tidak akan membiarkannya. Ia bisa melihat tangan Halilintar telah terjulur seperti ingin menyambut uluran tangan Petir. Ia segera berlari sebisa dan sekuat yang ia mampu. Ia tak mau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jikalau aliran petir merah bertegangan rendah Halilintar bersentuan dengan aliran petir kuning yang berasal dari tangan Petir.

Yang ada di otaknya adalah ia harus lari! Ia harus menggagalkan kemauan gila kakaknya!

Hanya sekitar sepuluh senti lagi jarak kedua tangan dan Blaze yang melihatnya sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Ia tanpa disadari berteriak histeris menyerukan kefrustrasiannya karena jaraknya masih cukup jauh untuk menghalau kedua tangan itu.

Mereka berdua tersentak menetap ke arahnya yang berlari kesetanan menuju mereka sebelum ia menabrak kencang Halilintar dan menariknya menjauhi Petir yang terkejut. Api yang berada di belakangnya kini hanya berjalan pelan menuju Petir dan berdiri di sisinya.

"JANGAN PERNAH BERPIKIR UNTUK MENINGGALKAN KAMI, KAK HALILIN!" Blaze menjerit histeris memaki-maki kakaknya Halilintar. Ia yang masih ketakutan setengah mati memilih memeluk tubuh kakak sulungnya itu sangat erat. Ia tak peduli kakaknya akan sesak napas akibat pelukannya.

Blaze tetap melanjutkan aksinya tanpa mempedulikan tubuh kakaknya yang mematung. Persetan, ia bersyukur masih sempat menyelamatkan nyawa pengendali petir itu.

"S—syukurlah! Syukurlah aku tak terlambat menghentikan niat gilamu itu, Kak Halilin! Kau! Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan kami akan bagaimana jika kau pergi?" Blaze tak peduli jika dia tengah meracau. Ia hanya peduli tubuh itu masih bisa dipeluknya dalam keadaan hangat. Bukan lagi seperti tadi yang sedingin es.

Masih dalam posisi sama ia berkata dengan suara bergetar haru, "Kau harus kembali, Kak Halilin! Aku akui kami salah mengerti dirimu selama ini, aku akui juga bahwa kami juga telah menyusahkanmu terlalu banyak. Tapi tolong izinkan kami merubahnya! Beri kami kesempatan kedua dengan kembali pada kami! Kak Halilin boleh menghukum kami dengan pedang Kak Halilin atau dengan apapun, tapi Kak Halilin tidak boleh menghukum kami dengan pergi dari sisi kami!"

Halilintar tetap berdiri mematung tapi ia mulai berbicara pelan, "Kenapa kau harus menahanku pergi? Aku sudah lelah hidup tanpa pernah kalian mengerti." Nada suaranya terdengar lemah.

Blaze menggigit bibir sebelum melepas pelukannya, "Maaf karena kami semua selalu salah mengerti dirimu. Maaf telah membuatmu memikul semua beban sendirian. Maafkan aku, maafkan kami, Kak."

"Aku bertahan selama tiga tahun. Aku menunggu selama itu dan kalian masih tak merangkulku. Aku tidak minta apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin satu hal. Hanya ingin dimengerti. Sebegitu sulit, kah?"

"Maaf, maaf, maaf karena tak peka padamu. Kami saudara tak berguna. Kami bahkan tak bisa mempelajarimu. Aku tahu jika aku tampak seperti tak tahu malu jika memintamu kembali pada kami. Tapi kumohon, Kak, berikan kami satu kesempatan terakhir."

Sebelum Halilintar sempat menjawab, Blaze tiba-tiba merasa ia seperti tertarik menjauhi sang kakak yang menatap ragu padanya. Gua lembap itu semakin menjauh dan ia hanya mendengar kalimat dari Api sebelum cahaya putih menyilaukan matanya.

 _'Terima kasih karena telah datang menyelamatkan nyawa mereka berdua, Blaze. Aku bersyukur kau bisa menghentikan mereka berdua. Karena aku menyayangi kakakku Petir, sama seperti kau yang menyayangi kakakmu, Halilintar.'_

.

.

.

"KAK HALILIN!"

Blaze menjerit keras setelah tersentak duduk dari tidurnya. Peluh dingin bercucuran dari seluruh tubuhnya disertai irama detak jantungnya yang menghentak keras. Tubuhnya yang terduduk gemetaran diikuti irama napas tak teratur dan tenggorokannya yang sakit.

"Blaze?! Kau barusan berteriak? A—ada apa?" tanya Gempa yang ternyata duduk di kursi sebelah kiri ranjangnya dengan panik. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan banyak pikiran.

Belum sempat pengendali nyala api berbicara, pintu ruang rawat inapnya terbuka memperlihatkan saudaranya yang lain terengah-engah dengan ekspresi panik dan lega ke arah sang pecahan keempat.

Taufan adalah yang paling pertama tiba di hadapan adik keduanya. Ia lalu berdiri di sebelah kanan sang adik, "Aku dan yang lainnya sedang berjaga di luar saat mendengar kau berteriak. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau tadi pingsan dan saat bangun langsung meneriakkan nama Halilintar dengan histeris." ia berkata sembari memberikan gelas berisi air dan membantu pemuda itu minum saat melihat tangannya masih bergetar.

Blaze berusaha menenangkan dirinya sebelum mulai berbicara, "Aku … bertemu Kak Halilin." katanya serak. Ia bisa melihat tatapan bingung kelima saudaranya yang lain.

Pemegang kendali elemen nyala api itu tak ambil pusing, "Bukan saja Kak Halilin, aku bahkan juga bertemu dengan … Api dan Petir." Ia diam menatap ekspresi aneh terpeta di wajah mereka, "Yang telah membuatku pingsan tadi adalah Api, dia mengajakku menemui Petir dan Halilintar yang tengah berbincang. Aku melihat Petir bertanya pada Kak Halilin—mengenai keputusan apa yang ingin diambilnya : apakah kembali atau pergi." jelasnya.

"Lalu … apa yang dipilih Halilintar?" Taufan bertanya pelan setelah ia menatap pada yang lain tampak tegang.

"Kak Halilin memilih pergi." jawab Blaze getir. Ia bisa melihat dampak yang timbul setelah ia berkata. Ekspresi mereka terlihat _shock_ , "Mendengarnya, aku takut setengah mati. Aku sangat ketakutan saat melihatnya ingin menyambut uluran Petir. Aku takut aku tak bisa menghalau niatnya. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga dan aku bersyukur aku bisa menggagalkan niatnya."

Gempa terlihat lega walau belum sepenuhnya, "Itu berarti Halilintar akan kembali, kan?" tanyanya terdengar optimis.

"Aku tak tahu, aku sangat berharap jawabannya adalah ya, Kak Gempa." pinta Blaze sungguh-sungguh dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Karena ia tadi sempat bertanya padaku, kenapa aku harus repot menyelamatkannya? Dia mengungkapkan semua yang dipendamnya padaku." ia terdiam sesaat dengan pandangan merenung.

Sebulir air jatuh dari matanya saat kembali berceritera, "Dia bilang bahwa dia lelah. Dia berkata ia telah lelah menunggu tiga tahun untuk kita rangkul. Dia lelah disalah mengerti. D—dia …" Anak sungai di mata Blaze bertambah deras, "Satu yang paling membuatku terpukul, kalian tahu?" ia tak peduli saat semuanya hanya hening, "Dia berkata pelan dengan raut wajah lelah dan tertekan : Aku hanya ingin satu hal. Hanya ingin dimengerti. Sebegitu sulit, kah?" katanya setelah berusaha mencontohkan ekspresi maupun suara Halilintar sebisanya.

Hening berlangsung saat pecahan keempat berhenti bercerita dan menyembunyikan wajah dan tangisnya di balik selimut yang tersingkap sebatas pinggangnya. Taufan dan Gempa tampak terpukul. Ice mencoba menghapus air matanya. Thorn dan Solar terlihat merenung. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka terlihat siap menerima kenyataan yang dibeberkan Blaze.

Pintu kamar rawat inap kembali terbuka memperlihatkan bankar Halilintar dibawa masuk dan diletakkan berjarak dua meter dari bankar Blaze. Kapten Kaizo dan Komander Kokoci berjalan ke arah mereka sementara Ochobot, Tok Aba, Fang, Ying, Gopal dan Yaya berjalan menuju si sulung yang tertidur dipasangi masker oksigen.

"B—Bagaimana keadaan Kak Halilin?" tanya si pengendali nyala api dengan suara serak akibat menangis. Air matanya berusaha ia tahan.

Semua menatap ke arah Kapten Kaizo menunggu jawaban. Ya, semua. Tok Aba, Fang, Ying, Yaya, Gopal turut menatap ke arah kapten TAPOPS meminta penjelasan. Mereka diminta bersabar saat bertanya tadi.

"Jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak. Kami berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengembalikan detakannya dengan segala cara, namun tubuhnya seperti menolak." jelas Kaizo yang membuat semua menahan napas, "Di saat kami semua menyerah, denyut jantungnya kembali berdenyut stabil. Benar-benar keajaiban, seperti ada sesuatu yang mendukungnya." lanjut pemuda itu menatap ke arah seorang yang dianggapnya adik itu dengan senyum tipis, "Bahkan bibirnya tadi sempat mengukir senyuman—walau singkat."

Para pecahan BoBoiBoy sontak menatap ke arah Blaze yang mengukir senyum. Mereka turut tersenyum tanpa peduli tatapan penasaran dari teman-teman mereka. Kapten Kaizo yang merasa tak diperlukan lagi memilih berjalan keluar ruangan bersama sang komandan.

"Terima kasih karena sudah men _support_ Halilintar, Blaze! Kau memang terbaik!" seru Taufan sembari merangkul Blaze. Gempa dan yang lain tertawa saat mendapati pecahan keempat kesulitan bernapas.

" _Dey_ , kalian berenam aneh. Tadi menangis, sekarang tertawa pula." celetuk Gopal yang menatap pada BoBoiBoy _elemental_ yang masih sibuk mengerumuni Blaze.

Perempuan berkacamata dengan _beanie_ biru muda mengangguk, " _Iya loh_ , kalian semua aneh. Betul kan, Yaya?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan pada perempuan berkerudung pemilik kuasa pengendali gravitasi yang ditanggapi anggukan saja.

"Woi, kenapa kalian ditanya malah semakin tertawa? Kalian benar-benar kemasukan, kah?" tukas Fang yang lumayan terganggu dengan tawa keenam saudara itu.

Para pengendali _elemental_ bumi itu tetap tertawa. Setelahnya mereka bahu membahu membantu pengendali kuasa nyala api itu bangun dari kasurnya menuju tempat Halilintar. Mereka tak peduli protesan dari sang pecahan keempat yang berkata bahwa ia sudah merasa tak pusing lagi.

Blaze kemudian duduk di sebelah kiri Halilintar. Sedikit ragu ia memegang tangan sang pecahan pertama yang tak diinfus. Ia kemudian memandang wajah tenang sang kakak sulung yang tertutupi masker oksigen.

"Walaupun Kak Halilin belum sadar, aku berterima kasih karena Kak Halilin sudah mau memberi kesempatan kedua pada kami." ujarnya dengan nada bahagia, membuat pendengar turut merasa bahagia, "Kak Halilin tahu, tidak? Walaupun kita sudah terbagi menjadi tujuh pribadi, kita tetaplah satu kesatuan. Kalau Kak Halilin pergi, kami takkan pernah utuh lagi. Karena Kak Halilin itu sepertujuh hidup kami. Maka itu, Kak Halilin jangan pernah lagi berpikiran ingin pergi meninggalkan kami, ya?" Suara dan ekspresinya melembut di akhir. Ia memberi usapan sayang di tangan sang kakak yang dipegangnya, "Kami sayang Kak Halilin."

Semua orang yang berada di sana bisa merasakan kesungguhan dalam perkataan Blaze yang mewakili para saudaranya. Pemuda itu mungkin salah satu orang yang suka mencari masalah hingga membuat Halilintar sering kali naik darah. Tapi seperti halnya BoBoiBoy yang lain, ia masihlah memiliki sifat-sifat baik. Terbukti dari ia yang masih tetap mempedulikan sang kakak walau ia sudah sering terkena tebas pedang sang pecahan sulung.

"Ma—af karena aku sem—pat berpikiran untuk … meninggalkan kalian." sahut sebuah suara lemah dan tersendat membuat mereka segera menatap Halilintar yang bicara dengan mata mulai perlahan membuka. _Hazel_ nya lalu berpendar dan berhenti di Blaze yang terlihat siap untuk menangis lagi, "Terima kasih tak menyerah terhadapku dan terima kasih sudah menggagalkan aksi nekatku, Blaze." suaranya mulai lancar walau masih lemah.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku ketakutan, Kak Halilin! Aku mungkin akan gila jika aku telat menghempaskan tubuhmu menjauhi Petir!" protesnya cepat sembari memukul-mukul tangan Halilintar yang tertawa pelan.

Fang mengerutkan dahi mendengar percakapan sahabatnya dengan sang pecahan keempat, "Kalian berbicara tentang apa, sih? Menghempas kau jauhi Petir?" tanyanya tak mengerti arah pembicaraan dua bersaudara itu. Yang lain pun sama tak mengertinya. Sementara para pecahan _elemental_ yang telah diberi gambaran sebelumnya oleh Blaze hanya tertawa saja.

Halilintar berhenti tertawa lalu mengangkat tangannya yang dipegang Blaze menuju kepala pemuda berelemen nyala api itu. Senyuman lepas di bibirnya, "Petir dan Api menitipkan salam dan juga ucapan terima kasih padamu." ia melepas topi merah-kuning itu dan mengacak surai adik ketiganya, "Sebelum aku menghilang dari hadapan mereka, Api menahanku. Ia sambil tertawa canggung meminta aku menyampaikan padamu bahwa ia minta maaf berteriak-teriak hingga membuat kepalamu serasa mau pecah tadi." katanya menyampaikan pesan dari dua alam bawah sadar mereka.

"Dasar Api! Kau harus tahu betapa menyebalkan dia, Kak Halilin! Dia terus saja berseru kalimat : _'Kau harus segera menghentikan Halilintar sebelum semuanya terlambat!'_ di kepalaku. Semakin aku abaikan ucapannya itu, semakin cempreng suara yang digunakannya!" Blaze merengut berkeluh kesah.

"Oh, jadi kau menyalahkan aku, ya?" tanya Halilintar dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Segera pemuda itu menggeleng gugup, "M—mana saat aku tiba di sana dia langsung membentakku! Belum sempat tanya sudah dipotongnya : _"—Kau terlalu lama! Mereka sudah berbincang sedari tadi!"_ menyebalkan sekali, dia itu!"

"Iya lah, teruskan saja lah berbicara berdua seperti itu. Anggap Atok dan yang lain ini obat nyamuk saja."

Blaze nyengir. Ia menyingkir memberi ruang bagi sang Atok untuk duduk di sebelah cucu pertamanya.

"Halilintar, kau adalah figur kakak yang hebat tapi kau juga cucu pembuat khawatir dan sahabat yang ditaktor! Bisa-bisanya kau tak bagi tahu Atok perihal alien durjana itu! Mana kau memaksa sahabatmu mengganti rencana dengan rencana bunuh diri macam itu! Kau tak sayang kami atau apa?" celoteh Tok Aba sembari menarik telinga Halilintar gemas membuat yang bersangkutan meringis pelan.

"A—Ampun, Tok! S—sudah, Halilintar takkan buat hal aneh seperti ini lagi!"

"Alah, dia mulut besar saja itu. Jewer lagi, Tok! Cucu tak penurut macam Halilintar patut dijewer seperti itu!"

"A—aduh! Awas kau nanti, Pang! Atok, lepaskan—aduh!"

"Woi nama aku Fang, lah!"

"Gempa, Ice, Solar, tolong aku!"

Orang-orang yang ada di sana terkekeh menatap Halilintar yang biasanya garang dan dingin malah bersikap seperti Blaze kala harus berurusan dengan Halilintar. Lewat kelakuan kekanakan pemuda tempramental itu juga akhirnya baik Ying, Yaya dan Gopal menyadari bahwa Halilintar adalah salah satu pecahan dari sahabat mereka BoBoiBoy yang pelupa, jahil, ramah, terkadang dewasa dan kadang kekanak-kanakan.

Di mana mereka bertiga selama ini sehingga tak menyadari bahwa di balik topeng dingin itu terdapat seseorang berhati yang polos dan murni? Tega sekali mereka melukai seseorang yang kesepian seperti Halilintar. Jikalau saja pemuda yang sering dianggap anti-sosial itu tak mengubah rencana yang mematikan yang dibuat oleh Kapten mereka, belum tentu mereka bisa berada dalam keadaan sehat dan tanpa luka seperti ini. Padahal jelas bahwa mereka baru saja bertarung dengan salah satu musuh terberat mereka.

Tapi melalui kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, mereka menyadari bahwa orang yang dingin bukanlah orang yang tak ingin didekati. Mereka hanya orang yang tak pandai mengungkapkan perasaan mereka sehingga mereka lah yang harus mencari celah dan masuk membacanya.

Mulai ini mereka bertekad memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang renggang karena ketidakpekaan mereka. Jika seseorang yang selalu dijauhi saja bisa mengorbankan nyawanya demi orang di sekelilingnya, masa mereka tidak?

Perkataan Fang tempo hari sepenuhnya benar. Pribadi Halilintar sama seperti buku yang terbuka bebas dan mereka semua seperti orang buta yang ingin membaca buku.

Mereka bertekad untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain. Mereka tak perlu hal-hal mewah untuk melewati semua masalah bersama. Yang mereka butuhkan hanya hanyalah hal sederhana namun tak ternilai harganya.

Kepercayaan dan pengertian.

.

.

.

A/n : Cerita ini didasarkan dengan _Alternative Reality with li'l bit Fantasy_ , jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan kalau ada hal yang kurang berkenan.

Syukur _Alhamdulillah_ fiksi ini akhirnya jadi juga. 26k± _words_ pertama saya yang memakan waktu pengerjaan 21 hari.

Mohon maaf jika alur ceritanya terlalu membosankan atau banyak kekurangan. Dan kalau ketemu _typo_ mohon dimaafkan, saya nggak mampu nge- _check_ ulang soalnya.

Ide fiksi ini tercetus saat saya kepikiran untuk mengoleksi kembali video BoBoiBoy, kartun yang dulu saya cuma tonton Musim 1-nya pas SD. Saya mesti relain banyak ngabisin kuota, memori dan waktu demi _download and_ nonton _full episode_ dari Musim 1-3, lanjut _BoBoiBoy The Movie_ sampai BoBoiBoy Galaxy yang sekarang baru sampai eps 18.

Dalam pengerjaan fiksi ini pun mesti berulang-ulang kali nonton videonya biar nggak terlalu ngawur. Tapi entah kenapa ngerasa percuma karena saya yang terlalu liar dalam berpikir pasti menulis yang saya pikir.

Ups, sampai di sini dulu. Semoga masih bisa ketemu di karya selanjutnya!

Salam hangat,

Lilcarn, Bengkulu—Indonesia. Kamis, 01 Maret 2018.


End file.
